Um Estranho no Ninho
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: Ele surgiu em minha vida num momento em que eu não tinha mais esperança alguma. E deu um novo sentido ao que estava morto dentro de mim. Um novo começo para a minha história.
1. Chapter 1

1 - O Desconhecido com Olhos de Sol

Lancaster, Pensilvânia - EUA, 1955

Aquele foi mais um dia igual a tantos outros. Acordamos cedo e fomos para o culto, ouvimos o sermão do reverendo e na saída, como sempre os homens conversavam de um lado e as mulheres de outro. Os mais jovens tinham que ficar em silêncio e as crianças era permitido fazer o barulho comum, mas também só os mais pequenos. Os que já tinham entendimento era ensinado a também permanecer em silêncio. Depois que papai estava satisfeito nos chamou e subimos na carroça para irmos para casa. Após o almoço já preparado pela empregada, tínhamos estudos e depois o tempo era livre. Eu gostava de caminhar até ao rio que cortava a nossa propriedade e descansar os pés na água. Foi quando aconteceu.

Andando pela relva próximo da margem senti algo segurando meu tornozelo e fui com tudo ao chão. Mal deu tempo de olhar para o que me fez cair e mãos fortes me seguraram e taparam minha boca.

\- Por favor... Não grite! Eu não lhe farei mal...Pisque uma vez se entendeu o que eu disse.

\- Hum... - fiz conforme falou.

\- Eu vou soltá-la e por favor... Não grite...

Quando o desconhecido me soltou me levantei para correr mas acabei parando no lugar quando ouvi sua voz.

\- Espere! Não vá! Eu... Eu preciso de ajuda...

Foi quando virei e tive o maior dos sustos. O homem à minha frente estava todo ensanguentado, com vários cortes pelo corpo e um machucado na cabeça. Era uma visão aterradora.

\- Por fa-favor... Não tenha medo... Vê? O estado em que me encontro...Qual o seu nome?

\- É... - eu o olhava de cima a baixo - ... Rin...

\- Rin... Escute... - ele começou a andar em minha direção - ... Não conte a ninguém que me viu aqui!

\- O senhor precisa de um médico...

\- Boa observação! Tem razão... Mas no momento... Eu... - andava com dificuldade - ... Eu só preciso que guarde esse segredo... - tirou do bolso da camisa surrada um envelope pardo - ... pegue... guarde para mim... - estendi a mão com receio e alcanceio papel. Ele me segurou pelos ombros me encarando - ... Tenho certeza que você é uma garota de confiança e que não dirá nada a ninguém...

Olhando firme dentro dos olhos dele eu pude ver com clareza a cor de seus olhos. Um rico dourado que lembravam dois sóis. E eram lindos. Ao término da frase o homem perdeu os sentidos e tombou ao chão.

\- Senhor?! Senhor?!

Pensei em colocar minha mão nele para acorda-lo, mas ele estava muito mal. Resolvi voltar para casa e chamar o papai, mas antes fui para o meu quarto e escondi o tal envelope.

\- Onde você o viu?

\- Na beira do rio!

\- Eu já não lhe disse para não andar sozinha por lá!

Este que acabou de falar comigo era meu irmão mais velho Kohaku.

\- Agora não é hora disso. Precisamos ajudar o homem que sua irmã avistou.

\- E vai trazê -lo para dentro de casa, pai?!

\- Devemos fazer o bem não importando quem seja. Pegue a carroça.

\- Mas pai...

\- Faça o que eu lhe ordenei, Kohaku.

Não demorou muito e o desconhecido estava em uma cama improvisada no celeiro. Papai mandou buscar o doutor Houjo para cuidar das feridas e dar o remédio quando ele despertasse.

Olhando para o corpo inerte daquele desconhecido sobre a cama algo em meu coração dizia que sua chegada a nossa casa não era uma coisa em vão. Mas sim uma obra do destino, dessa que muda a sua vida para sempre. E, especialmente, mudaria a minha vida.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - O Beijo com Gosto de Mistério

Na calada da noite, quando o silêncio é tão denso que não se escuta absolutamente nada, ouvimos um grito de terror.

\- _Aiiiiiii! De novo! É o terceiro só este mês!_

Escuto minha irmã mais velha, Sango, dizer isso. Ela fica completamente apavorada com o grito. E esta já é a terceira vez que acontece no mês. Alguém anda atacando as mulheres do vilarejo. Não se sabe ainda quem é o bandido que anda por trás dos ataques por que o Conselho dos Anciãos do vilarejo não permite o envolvimento da polícia. Então ficamos a mercê da maldade de um louco. Por precaução foi implantado um toque de recolher as oito horas da noite. Ninguém sai de casa e aqueles que precisam andar fora do horário sempre vão em grupos, principalmente as mulheres. O primeiro ataque foi com a filha do reverendo Tottosai, a jovem Kikyo. Ela dava aulas para um grupo de jovens ao entardecer e foi atacada quando voltava para casa. O homem nao só a violentou como também a espancou, por que ela reagira. Quase que morreu, o doutor Houjo fez o impossível para curá-la, pois o reverendo não permitiu que ela recebesse atendimento de um hospital. As malditas regras da nossa religião que eu nunca concordei. Depois do ocorrido a senhorita Kikyo não deu mais aulas, passa os dias trancada dentro do quarto, com medo.

\- Calma, Sango!

\- Ai... Rin... Quem foi a vítima dessa vez?!

\- Só saberemos quando amanhecer. Venha, saia da janela.

\- Não vou conseguir dormir...

\- Deita aqui comigo então.

Minha irmã deitou-se do meu lado.

\- Rin, não ficou com medo quando encontrou-se com o estranho perto do rio?

\- Ele... Estava desmaiado quando o vi... - achei melhor não revelar a ninguém que o homem ainda não tinha perdido os sentidos quando falou comigo. Com certeza eu seria interrogada pelo Conselho dos Anciãos e teria que revelar sobre o envelope pardo do estranho - ... Então voltei para casa e chamei o papai...

\- Eu dei uma espiada nele e ele é lindo! Rin! Depois que acordar podemos perguntar a ele sobre o mundo externo! Que acha?!

\- Enlouqueceu Sango?! Se te pegam falando assim será castigada!

\- Que nada! Tomaremos cuidado! Eu quero ver como é o corpo de um homem...- Sango me lança um olhar malicioso - ... _Sem roupaaaaa! Háhá!_ \- e me faz cócegas.

\- Pare com isso!

\- Anda Rin! Não tem curiosidade de saber como é o corpo de um homem? Olha...- ela volta para a cama dela e tira debaixo do colchão uma revista de teor erótico - ... Quer ver?

\- Como conseguiu isto?! - perguntei estupefata.

\- Não importa! Acha mesmo que vou passar o resto da minha sem saber como é o mundo além desses muros?!

\- Não quero saber! - e me cobri virando para o canto.

Só escuto o folhear da revista e minha irmã suspirando. Mas eu tinha que concordar com ela. Estávamos destinadas a viver trancadas dentro daqueles muros sem saber como rege o mundo lá fora. Ouvíamos uma coisa ou outra, e claro a curiosidade de saber e conhecer é sempre maior. Desde pequenos fomos ensinados a nao desejar a vida além dos limites do vilarejo. Era proibido e também, segundo a nossa religião, um pecado. Mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza: minha irmã tinha contato com alguém de fora que lhe trazia coisas do mundo externo, como aquela revista.

[#####]

Por três dias o estranho que encontrei no rio ficou desacordado. Mamãe cuidou dos seus ferimentos, claro, sempre na presença de papai no celeiro. Só o via rapidamente quando entrava pois eu e Sango ajudavamos a mamãe a levar os unguentos, os remédios naturais e as faixas para a assepsia do corpo do homem, e depois papai nos mandava sair.

Já era o fim da manhã quando mamãe me deu uma ordem.

\- Rin, leve um jarro de água e troque a que está na moringa do doente no celeiro. Eu esqueci de fazer isso quando estava lá com seu pai mais cedo. Senão vou atrasar o almoço e não quero dar um motivo para ele reclamar.

\- Mas mamãe, o papai...

\- Nao se preocupe, ele não vai saber que foi lá sozinha. Está com seu irmão ajudando na colheita dos Myages. Só volta para o almoço.

Num impulso, Sango tira o jarro de minhas mãos e quase me derruba.

\- Ei!

\- Ah mamãe! Deixa eu levar! A Rin pode fazer outra coisa!

MIlha mãe olhou sério para minha irmã e sabia exatamente o que Sango queria fazer ao ficar sozinha com o estranho. Mamãe a encarava com seriedade.

\- Eu dei a ordem para sua irmã. - e tirou o jarro das mãos dela e me deu - Você vem comigo para a horta colhermos as verduras para o almoço. Rin voltará antes do seu pai chegar e ninguém ficará sabendo que ela foi até lá sozinha. Você entendeu, Sango?

\- Glup! Si-sim, mamãe!

Saímos as três da casa principal. Fui em direção ao celeiro e as duas para a horta que ficava atrás do curral dos animais, próximo do rio. Cada passo meu em direção ao lugar onde estava o homem fazia meu coração acelerar. Do que eu estava com medo? O estranho continuava desmaiado e o meu pai e Kohaku estavam longe a uma hora dali. E era só trocar a água, nada mais.

Entrei e fui direto trocar a água sem olhar para o ferido. Tarefa cumprida e era hora de sair dali e... ah, a maldita curiosidade humana! Lembrei-me de Sango. Virei-me e pé ante pé fui até a beira da cama e olhei para ele, que ressonava como um anjo. Meus olhos desenharam o contorno de seu rosto e os lábios, e depois para o peitoral todo enfaixado.  
"Não quer saber como é o corpo de um homem, Rin?". Minha mente foi invadida com a pergunta de minha irmã. Fechei os olhos e ordenei a mim mesma não dar vazão a tais pensamentos pecaminosos. Quando dei por mim minha mão segurava a ponta do lençol que cobria o corpo enfaixado e desnudo sob a cama. Era como se a minha mão tivesse criado vontade própria e adquiriu gosto pelo proibido. Rapidamente a recolhi e quando fui sair algo me puxou de volta. Era o homem que me segurava com força pelo pulso. Ele havia acordado.

\- Rin...

E se lembrou do meu nome. Abria e fechava os olhos afim de se acostumar com a claridade.

\- O-on-onde... estou?!...

\- Está no celeiro de nossa propriedade. Após falar comigo o senhor perdeu os sentidos...

\- Por quanto tempo fiquei desmaiado?

\- Três dias.

\- Céus!... - ele sentou na cama com dificuldade - ... O envelope... Preciso do envelope...

\- Espere! Não se levante! Vai abrir as feridas! - tentei em vão detê-lo - O senhor ainda está convalescente! Deite-se por favor!

Ele me segurou pelos ombros e me puxou para bem perto, seu rosto quase colado ao meu e olhou nos meus olhos. Aquele momento durou uma eternidade. Quis sair dali mas meu corpo congelou. Ô hora para sentir fraqueza! O som da voz dele sussurrando as palavras era como um convite para deitar ali com ele.

\- ... Onde está o envelope?...

\- Fiz como me pediu... - eu o olhava nos olhos também - ...O guardei, não contei para ninguém...

\- Boa garota... Eu vou te recompensar... Eu preciso ler o conteúdo agora, pode trazê-lo para mim?... Por favor... Rin...

\- Farei o possível, mas primeiro o senhor tem que se deitar, não está em condições de se levantar ainda... - o homem descansou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro direito e suas mãos seguravam meus braços.

\- Meu corpo todo dói... sinto tonturas... - ele voltou a me olhar - Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?...

\- O senhor... - com nossos rostos ainda próximos exitei um pouco e coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, fazendo-o baixar à cama - ... Como eu disse, está em nosso celeiro, sendo...

\- Me refiro ao local.

\- Lancaster...

\- Lancaster... Lancaster... - tentando se lembrar - ... perto de...A uma hora da Filadélfia...

\- Estado da Pensilvânia.

\- A... Minha cabeça dói... Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa...

\- Tem lapsos de memória?

\- Sim... Minha mente está confusa...

\- Deve ser por causa do golpe que levou, havia um corte profundo em sua têmpora. Levante a cabeça. - afofei o travessseiro - Agora relaxe e descanse e...

\- Tenho coisas que resolver...

\- Assim que tiver condições, senhor! - o encarei e coloquei as minhas mãos em seus ombros impedindo-o de se levantar. - Agora não pode!

Ele voltou a olhar dentro dos meus olhos novamente. Olhos da cor do sol, meus Deus que lindos! E de novo meu corpo congelou, só que agora eu sentia algo como um imã, uma forte atração que me puxava para ele. O homem segurou novamente meus braços e me puxou para ele. Então com aquele clima que se instalou acariciou meu lábio inferior com o dedo indicador. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir o toque singelo, e todo o meu corpo reagiu.

Depois, segurou minha mão direita e depositou um beijo. Um momento que durou uma eternidade. O que aquele homem cheio de mistério quer com aquele beijo? Abri os olhos e me levantei com tudo e fui para a saída correndo. E foi quando senti minhas pernas tremerem. Abri a porta e vi Kohaku vindo em direção ao celeiro. Ele não estava na propriedade dos Myages ajudando na colheita? Fechei a porta rapidamente e voltei para perto do estranho que percebeu minha aflição.

\- O que houve?

\- Meu irmão está vindo para cá!

\- O que tem demais?

\- Ele não pode me ver aqui!

\- Eu... Não entendo...

\- _Preste atenção!_ \- eu quase pulei em cima dele - _Não diga que já estava acordado! Finja que acordou quando ver que ele aqui dentro! Entendeu?!_

\- Er... Sim...

\- E... por favor... Não diga que eu estive aqui!

Ele assentiu e quando fui sair puxou-me pelo pulso fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dele, ficando com nossos rostos bem próximos novamente.

\- Rin... Obrigado...

Engoli em seco e assenti saindo de cima do estranho e fugindo pelos fundos do celeiro e por um triz quase que Kohaku me vê lá dentro. Dei a volta e com cuidado entrei em casa e dei de cara com papai.

Meu desespero ficou completo... e o meu coração parou de bater.


	3. Chapter 3

3 - A Melhor Sensação do Mundo

\- O que foi, Rin? Por que está esbaforida desse jeito?

Papai me olhava de um jeito como se suspeitando de algo. E para ajudar a situação minha língua travou.

\- Eu... eu...

\- Onde está sua mãe?

\- Está... na horta com a Sango...- então minha mente clareia - ... eu vim na frente... correndo...

Papai aproximou-se de mim pondo a mão em meus ombros, olhando em meus olhos.

\- Não corra, filha. Sabe que não gosto. Sempre digo para tudo o que for fazer tenha calma.

Apesar de ser extremante rigoroso, comigo sempre foi amável. Raramente me chamava a atenção e quando o fazia, ainda assim, era carinhoso. Eu não podia dizer o mesmo em relação aos irmãos. Kohaku e Sango eram os mais ariscos, mesmo sendo criados debaixo de rigor. Naquele momento ele é interrompido com a chegada brusca de Kohaku.

\- _Pai! O estranho acordou!_

Papai olhou para ele e pegou seu chapéu.

\- Eu vou vê-lo. Rin, diga a sua mãe onde estou. Não vou demorar.

[...]

Papai foi com Kohaku até o celeiro e viu que o homem havia despertado. O semblante dele não era dos melhores.

\- Como o senhor está?

\- Eu... Ainda sinto muita dor... Foi o senhor que me trouxe para cá?

\- Minha filha caçula o viu caído na margem do rio e me chamou. Meu filho Kohaku me ajudou a transportá-lo para cá.

\- Eu... agradeço...

\- Qual a sua graça?

\- Ah... É ...Se-sesshoumaru AlenCarter...

\- Sou o irmão ScottGreen. É americano, senhor AlenCarter?

\- Sim, da Califórnia. Que lugar é esse?

\- Uma sociedade Amish. Vivemos separados de tudo e de todos, por isso o muro em volta, cercando o limite para nos proteger das influências mundanas. Temos costumes conservadores que mantemos a séculos.

\- Vivem isolados do mundo, praticamente?

\- Só saímos para fora se for estritamente necessário. O que aconteceu que acabou ferido?

O estranho baixou o olhar, como se procurasse uma forma de responder que não fosse a verdade.

\- Eu fui atacado por salteadores... Eu reagi e me surraram... Passei uns dois dias amarrado dentro do porta malas do carro... me levaram para o meio da floresta... para dar cabo da minha vida, mas consegui fugir...

\- Senhor AlenCarter, quando estiver disposto a me revelar a verdade, eu o ouvirei.

\- Como assim...? Foi o que aconteceu...

\- Não há marcas em seu pulso, senhor AlenCarter. Para quem ficou dois dias amarrado, no mínimo teria feito força para tentar se soltar.

Papai disse isto e saiu.

O almoço seguiu no maior silêncio, até que Kohaku não aguentou e por fim falou.

\- Pai! O que vai fazer? Vai expulsá-lo daqui, não é?! Ele tá mentindo! Eu não confio nele! O senhor tem que...

\- Não me diga o que fazer. Coma em silêncio.

Eu via claramente nos olhos do meu irmão a raiva contida. Kohaku queria de algum jeito aquele estranho longe recolhido os pratos da mesa quando ouvimos batidas na porta.

\- _Irmão ScottGreen!_

Era o padre Myuga, um dos conselheiros.

\- Outra jovem foi atacada. Faremos uma reunião de emergência no salão da igreja em uma hora. Estou avisando os demais.

\- Quem foi?

\- A filha do ferreiro Suikotsu, Ayame.

\- Pobre menina.

Os homens saíram e minha irmã me puxou para o quarto.

\- Viu? Foi a Ayame! Foi o grito dela que ouvimos na noite passada. Coitada! Será que foi o estranho que a atacou?

\- Como que foi ele se só despertou há pouco pela manhã? Está muito ferido também.

\- É... de fato... mas me conta! Como foi quando esteve lá? Reparou no corpo dele?

Eu olhei desacreditada para minha irmã.

\- Como pode pensar numa coisa dessas? A Ayame foi atacada! Precisamos ir visitá-la como quando fizemos com a Kikyo.

\- Antes ela do que eu! - Sango pulou na cama e ia pegar a revista que esconde debaixo do colchão – Ninguém mandou ficar andando de noite por aí.

\- Engano seu.

Mamãe havia retornado, pois tinha acompanhado papai até a porta e ouviu mais detalhes do ataque e quase pega Sango com a revista.

\- Ela já havia se recolhido, estava em seu quarto quando o meliante entrou e a atacou. O padre Myuga disse que ela lutou com ele e então ele a feriu com uma faca.

\- Uma...faca? – eu disse.

\- Fez um corte profundo no rosto dela. Terei que ir mais tarde para fazer-lhe curativos. Também levou pontos. Quanto a você Sango, guarde a sua frieza para si mesma e não faça pouco da desgraça dos outros.

Mamãe saiu e estava visivelmente triste. O que ela temia era que o mesmo pudesse acontecer conosco. Depois do segundo ataque ela pediu ao papai que reforçasse as janelas e as portas de nossa casa. Quanto a minha irmã, eu não gostava desse lado egoísta dela, sempre só pensou em si mesma. Desci indo para o quintal, precisava de ar.

\- Rin!

\- Sim mamãe?

\- Tome. Leve esta sopa para o homem que acordou, deve estar faminto depois de três dias de jejum. Seu pai e Kohaku só voltarão mais tarde. Depois levarei roupas limpas para que possa banhar-se e se trocar.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao celeiro meu coração batia acelerado. Mais uma vez ficaria sozinha com ele. Entrei e o vi sentado na beira da cama.

\- Boa... tarde...

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Rin... é bom vê-la de novo.

\- Eu lhe trouxe comida. Quer dizer uma sopa, já que ainda está se recuperando. Depois conforme for melhorando, poderá comer alimentos sólidos que lhe darão mais sustança.

Havia uma pequena mesa no canto, trouxe para perto dele para que pudesse se alimentar direito. Ele pegou a colher e sorvia a sopa com dificuldade. Eu reparei nele, mais um pouco. Realmente era um homem muito bonito. Longos cabelos cor de prata e aqueles olhos da cor do sol, fora o belo corpo que parecia que foi esculpido igual a uma estátua grega. Tentou mais algumas colheradas, e desistiu.

\- Será que você podia me alimentar?

\- Eu?!

\- É...

\- Eu não posso! Tenho que ir antes que papai volte! Se ele me pega...

\- Desculpe... – ele voltou para a cama e recostou na cabeceira - ...esqueci que não pode...

Andei até a porta e parei de repente me sentindo o pior dos seres humanos. Voltei, peguei o prato e ofereci a colher. O homem sorvia o líquido bem devagar olhando-me dentro dos olhos, me deixando encabulada.

\- Pode parar com isso... Por favor...

\- Parar com o quê?

\- De me olhar desse jeito!

\- Me desculpe...

Respirei fundo e me concentrei em dar-lhe colheradas na boca que ele tomava devagar.

\- Ainda sente muita dor?

\- Só dói quando respiro.

Rimos juntos e ele reclamou.

\- Ai...

\- Cuidado. Melhor não se esforçar. Qual seu nome?

\- Sesshoumaru.

\- Conversou com meu pai?

\- Sim e parece que não acreditou no que eu disse.

\- Disse a verdade? - ele não me respondeu - Não sei como, mas papai sabe quando mentem para ele. É como se ele pudesse ler pensamentos. Às vezes me pergunto como ele faz isso, se faz isso mesmo.

\- Ninguem tem esse poder.

\- Como é o mundo lá fora?

\- O... mundo lá fora?

\- É... Vivo trancada aqui desde que me entendo por gente e sei que tem muito mais além desses muros. Assim, sei de algumas coisas, mas não é a mesma coisa quando... como que é mesmo a palavra...?

\- Se vive, sem tem a experiência?

\- Isso!

\- Bom, como vou te dizer...

Enquanto aquele homem me explicava como era a vida além dos limites da colônia, em pensamento eu fui transportada para longe, onde eu pudesse ser verdadeiramente quem sou. Meus sentimentos, meus sonhos e todo o meu corpo estavam libertos das cadeias que agora me prendem. Eu senti uma vontade tão grande de correr e até mesmo de voar, como se minha alma estivesse sendo carregada pelo vento, guiada pelo som da voz dele.

\- Rin? Rin?

Sai dos meus devaneios e havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. Sesshoumaru me segurava pelos ombros.

\- Tudo bem? De repente você começou a chorar, fiquei preocupado.

\- Me desculpe, é que eu nunca tinha ouvido um relato como o seu descrevendo a forma de viver de uma maneira tão... rica.

\- Seu pai me disse que aqui é uma sociedade Amish. Há muitas proibições e costumes conservadores de longa data.

\- Sim – enxugo minhas lágrimas – Principalmente para os mais jovens, crianças e mulheres, as regras são mais restritas.

\- Por isso que me disse que seu irmão não poderia vê-la sozinha aqui comigo.

\- Ele me daria uma surra, e no mínimo te mataria.

\- Eu jamais permitiria que ele levantasse a mão contra você.

\- Você não conhece o Kohaku.

\- E ele não me conhece. – disse isso olhando firme em meus olhos.

Senti meu corpo tremer com a aproximação dele. Minha respiração ficou ofegante e meu coração queria sair do peito. Como podia aquele homem que eu nunca vi na minha vida, estava perto vendo-o somente pela segunda vez exercer um poder tão grande sobre mim? Eu queria me entregar a ele, mas ao mesm o tempo sabia que não podia e que tinha que fugir dali o mais rápido possível. A mão dele acariciou meu rosto, segurou minha nunca e me puxou para um beijo. Fechei meus olhos, senti seus lábios quentes, a textura suave, a pressão que exercia sobre os meus lábios, e em seguida, a língua querendo explorar o que não podia. Por alguns segundos abri meus olhos e vi os dele fechados, as mãos dele segurando meu rosto, voltei a fechar os olhos. Enquanto me beijava, pensei, tentei pensar, não racionava, por que não? Não era eu que fiquei maravilhada ao ouvi-lo relatar as delícias da vida? Aquele beijo acontecendo ali também era, então por que não desfrutá-lo, experimentar, viver?

Abri minha boca e deixei ele me invadir com aquela língua quente, solícita por algo mais. Eu estava me permitindo viver uma loucura, ter uma experiência com um estranho que estava acamado no celeiro da minha casa. Era obra do destino, do acaso esse encontro? Eu não sei, só sei que de repente eu queria, eu desejei muito tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ali. E ainda queria mais. Mas foi ele que parou o momento mágico.

\- Rin... – me segurava pelos ombros, ofegante - ... me desculpe... eu ... não devia... foi mais forte...

\- Eu tenho que ir... – Antes de sair olhei mais uma vez para ele, estava lindo sentado sobre aquela cama com alguns fios de cabelo sobre o rosto por barba a fazer - ... eu volto... depois...

Voltei para a casa entrando pelos fundos, nem mamãe e nem Sango me viram, pois elas estavam bordando na sala. Subi para o meu quarto e me olhei no espelho. Estava corada e com os lábios inchados por causa do beijo daquele homem.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Meu primeiro beijo na boca, de verdade, de língua. Ele aconteceu. Sentei na cama e passei meus dedos sob os meus lábios inchados como se ainda estivesse sentido a boca dele na minha. Foi muito bom, foi gostoso, foi prazeroso senti-lo assim. A sensação foi tão boa que meu corpo pediu por mais daquilo. O beijo que ele havia dado na minha mão no dia anterior nem se compara com esse. Quando ele me beijou na boca eu senti a melhor sensação do mundo.

Pude constatar que Sesshoumaru era um homem magnífico.

Eu estava feliz e lágrimas caiam dos olhos. Mas tinha que parar de sonhar. Por que dali a alguns dias ele ficaria bom e iria embora. E eu iria alimentar sonhos e sentimentos por causa de um beijo? Não. Pés firmes no chão que a realidade era bem outra. Se alguém ficasse sabendo o que aconteceu dentro daquele celeiro, as consequências seriam bem piores. Enxuguei o rosto, respirei fundo e quando o visse de novo, pediria que não fizesse mais aquilo. Afinal, era ele quem tinha uma vida livre de verdade lá fora, enquanto que eu estava condenada a viver presa num mundo cheio de proibições.


	4. Chapter 4

4 - Ele Veio Para Mudar Minha Vida

A reunião do Conselho dos anciãos demorou para acabar. Quando papai voltou já era fim de tarde. Mamãe queria saber o que foi decidido.

\- Então, o que resolveram? Irão chamar a polícia?

\- Não. – papai sentou no sofá – Ainda acham que não devemos envolvê-los.

\- E quando irão?! – mamãe se exaltou – Quando outra jovem for atacada?! Isso já e demais, Hayate?

\- Calma Midoriko... não depende de mim. E os mais velhos são os que têm a decisão final. Se houver outra vítima...

\- Se houver outra vítima?

\- Chamarão a polícia.

\- Eu não acredito? Vai precisar ter outra jovem violada para então fazerem alguma coisa! É o cúmulo!

\- Insisti para que mudassem de opinião, mas não posso fazer muita coisa. Aproveitei para falar do estranho que está em nosso celeiro. Terei que levá-lo pela manhã para que os conselheiros possam vê-lo.

[...]

Assim que amanheceu Sesshoumaru foi com papai na reunião do conselho. Ficou decidido que ele ficaria em nossa colônia até sua total recuperação, já que ele explicou que foi atacado por bandidos e se precisasse sair teria que acionar a polícia, haja visto que o conselho não os queria por ali, por enquanto. Dormiria no celeiro, mas faria as refeições em nossa casa. Foi um tanto cômodo para mim vê-lo todo dia, ainda mais depois do beijo. Durante os primeiros quatro dias eu mal olhava para ele, só o cumprimentava por educação. Minha irmã Sango, estava radiante.

\- Viu Rin? O estranho vai ficar aqui conosco! Acha que terei chances com ele?

\- Que chances? Do que está falando?

\- De ficar com ele, oras!

\- Você é mesmo louca, Sango! Vai ver ele é casado, tem esposa e filhos esperando por ele lá fora...

\- Não tem não. Nunca foi casado, não tem filhos e é solteiro. Trabalha com ferraria.

\- Como sabe de tudo isso?

\- Simples, maninha... – Sango senta na minha cama – Estava vindo da horta e vi ele e papai conversando na varanda. Me escondi e ouvi parte da conversa.

\- Não... é casado... – me lembrei do beijo que Sesshoumaru me deu. Talvez se fosse comprometido não me beijaria, como fez - ... talvez tenha uma noiva! – e me concentrei no meu bordado, pois tinha errado um ponto.

\- Não, Rin! Ele afirmou com toda certeza para o papai. É sozinho. Ai... e aqueles olhos dourados! – Sango deita na cama e abraça um travesseiro – Como eu queria sentir aqueles lábios sob os meus!

\- É bom mesmo... – acabei me entregando.

\- O quê?! Como assim? –Sango pulou na minha frente – Você já o beijou, Rin?!

\- Cla-cla-claro que não! Nunca! – fiquei séria – Você fala tanta besteira que eu... que eu... acabo dizendo bobagem junto também! Eu... beijar... nunca! Só casando!

\- Rin, Rin! Eu imaginei. Para você, só casando mesmo! Mas para mim vai ser diferente! Vou fazer acontecer! O beijo dele deve ser muito bom!

\- _Aiiiiii_!

Espetei meu dedo com a agulha ao ouvi-la falar do beijo dele. Mal sabe Sango que eu experimentei o beijo dele, e se pudesse lhe confirmaria. Realmente ele beija muito bem. E como.

\- Me dê sua mão, Rin. – Sango pega minha e coloca meu dedo em sua boca – Olha Rin, imagina que seja o estranho me beijando... - e chupa o sangue - ... que maravilhoso deve ser!

\- Para com isso! – tiro minha mão e saio – Você está ficando louca e me deixando louca também!

\- _Hahahahahahaha_! – Sango ri com sarcasmo e rola na cama. – _Careta! Hahahaha!_

Vou para o banheiro, lavo minha mão e passo álcool e o machucado arde um pouco. Da janela, vejo Sesshoumaru cortando lenha. Está vestido com as roupas masculinas de um amish. Camisa branca social de manga comprida e calças pretas com suspensórios. Na cabeça, um chapéu e no pescoço estava usando um lenço que não é típico de nossa vestimenta, mas que ele usava para tirar o suor do rosto. Havia dobrado a manga da camisa que ressaltava os músculos dos braços cada vez que pegava o machado e fazia força para rachar a lenha. Suspirei ao contemplar a cena e me peguei passando os dedos em meus lábios, recordações do beijo roubado.

Meu primeiro beijo com aquele estranho. Fechei os olhos desejando estar naqueles braços musculosos, desejando que ele me apertasse com força como fazia ao pegar no cabo do machado e cortar a lenha. Desejei ser aquele cabo de machado. Levei um susto com a batida na porta.

\- Rin! Está aí no banheiro?

\- Sim... – era mamãe.

– Preciso que faça algo!

\- Estou indo! – passei uma água no rosto e sai – Que foi, mamãe?

\- Vá na cozinha e leve um pouco de suco para o senhor AlenCarter. Está a manhã toda cortando lenha e não o vi descansar um minuto. Não pediu nada e só entra aqui dentro de casa quando seu pai está. Um cavalheiro. Não estamos sendo justos.

\- Mamãe... – posso pedir para não ir... – eu queria ir sim, meu coração e meu corpo desejam mais que depressa estar perto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com receio de ficar sozinha com aquele homem novamente – é que... se o papai me pega... ou o Kohaku...

\- Não se preocupe, os dois não estão aqui. E no mais, filha, não posso pedir a sua irmã, que faça isso. Não confio nela. Já você eu não tenho com o que me preocupar, pois você jamais faria algo vergonhoso. Sei que não deve ficar sozinha com um estranho... mas... – mamãe respira fundo... – é tanta proibição, filha, ficar o tempo todo vigiando, vendo se algo de errado pode acontecer, isto está me cansando... você estará fazendo o bem a um filho de Deus, filha, não estará em pecado, vá.

\- Sim... mamãe...

Desci as escadas indo para a cozinha. Peguei a jarra com o suco de limão e um copo e fui até Sesshoumaru. Ele ia cortar a lenha, mas parou quando me viu aproximar.

\- Bom dia, senhorita ScottGreen.

\- Bom dia Sessh... digo, senhor AlenCarter... Mamãe me pediu que lhe trouxesse um refresco... Está trabalhando a manhã toda, não parou um minuto sequer e o dia hoje está muito... – eu olhei para seu peitoral molhado de suor - ... quente...

Sesshoumaru me olhou e parecia que o tempo havia parado. Pegou o copo de minha e o servi. Bebeu um gole, mas não tirou os olhos. Acabou por beber tudo e continuou a olhar para mim. Desde o beijo não nos falamos e eu o evitei até agora. Baixei olhar quando servi o segundo copo. Ele encostou o dedo dele no meu quando dei o copo para que segurasse, mas eu retirei.

\- Rin... eu quero...

\- Sobre o que aconteceu, por favor, não faça mais! - estava olhando para o chão, mas levantei o olhar para ele – Não repita mais aquilo... – uma lágrima já teimava em cair - ... eu... não conheço o senhor... não fica bem... esse tipo de atitude, ainda mais agora que o senhor é um hóspede em minha casa...

\- Eu peço desculpas. Faz quatro dias que espero um momento como esse para lhe falar, me retratar, isso aconteceu agora e...

\- Eu que o evitei! Só vim aqui por que a mamãe me mandou... Mas já vou indo! Bom dia, senhor AlenCarter!

\- Espere Rin! – ele me segura pelo braço – Me encontre no rio no fim da tarde!

\- Eu não posso! Não posso estar sozinha com o senhor! Me solte!

\- Preciso do envelope. – ele me solta – E prometo que não vou mais importuná-la. – voltou a cortar a lenha.

Eu olho para ele e sinto um aperto no coração, algo dizendo que logo ele estaria longe de mim. E no fundo do meu coração, eu não queria isso. Um desejo forte de estar com ele, não só ali naquele momento, mas estar com ele para o resto da vida.

\- Tudo bem. – faz uma pilha de lenha cortada enquanto fala - Arrumarei um jeito que me entregue o envelope sem que precise estar, deixar em algum lugar... eu só... – coloca a pilha no ombro e se aproxima parando do meu lado e sussurra no meu ouvido - ... só quero estar com você mais uma vez... Se não puder ir, eu entenderei... – e sai.

Eu fico paralisada ali, não me mexo. Sinto meu corpo queimar com a aproximação do corpo dele, mesmo depois de já ter ido. Meu coração bate acelerado, eu me viro para ver ele ir.

\- Eu vou!

Ele se vira e sorri como resposta, arruma o chapéu e sai do meu campo de visão. Eu respiro profundamente e lágrimas caem. Por que eu estou chorando? Por que ele mexe tanto comigo? Por quê? O que aquele estranho tem de tão especial para me deixar desse jeito?

\- Rin!

Ouço mamãe me chamar, enxugo as lágrimas e entro.

\- Depois do almoço iremos visitar a Ayame. O padre Myuga irá conosco em sua carroça.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Saímos e tão logo estávamos na casa dos Wolfgangs. A senhora Ayume, mãe da Ayame nos recebeu e estava muito triste.

\- Trouxemos compotas de doces, Ayume, e as meninas fizeram uns bordados.

\- Obrigado, Midoriko. É bom receber visitas. Muitos se afastaram depois do acontecido. São poucos os que se dispõem a nos ver. Ela fica trancada o tempo todo no quarto, só abre a porta para mim.

\- Senhora Ayume, eu posso subir para ver a minha amiga?

\- Claro, Rin. Vai ser bom para ela ver um rosto amigo.

Eu subo e deixo as mulheres e o padre Myuga conversando, minha irmã não quis subir. Bato na porta, demorou um pouco, mas Ayame me recebe. Ela estava com o rosto enfaixado devido ao corte que o bandido lhe vez quando a atacou.

\- Como você está...?

Eu não obtive resposta. Recebi sim em meus braços a minha amiga que chorou feito uma criança, eu a abracei de volta, acalentado um pouco. Ela estava sofrendo muito e eu pude ver isso. Deixei que chorasse tudo o que tinha direito. Depois se afastou, enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Desculpe, mas faz tempo que estou segurando meu choro. Por causa dos outros tenho que me fazer de forte, sendo que na verdade eu quero é morrer, Rin!

\- Não fale assim. Sua mãe também sofre. Está viva, isso que importa...

\- Que vida, Rin?! Que vida?! – ela tira a faixa e eu vejo o corte feito – Quem consegue viver com isso?! Hã? Todo dia me olho no espelho e vejo um monstro! Quero meu rosto de volta, Riiiiiiin! – e se joga na cama, chorando.

Eu tento não chorar também, mas é difícil. Minha amiga estava sofrendo demais e eu não podia fazer muita coisa. Embora um dos ensinamentos da religião é que não devemos amaldiçoar ninguém, naquele momento eu amaldiçoei com toda raiva que estava sentindo o canalha que fez aquele estrago nela.

\- E tem outro problema, Rin...

\- Qual?

\- Eu posso estar grávida também...

Eu sentei na beira da cama, gelada. Pelo costume, se uma mulher engravida sem estar casada, ela é expulsa da colônia e não recebe ajuda alguma. Tem que se virar sozinha no mundo exterior, além dos muros. Eu segurei a mão de Ayame.

\- Você sabe se está?

\- O doutor Houjo veio... como sabe...não pode me tocar... e disse para os meus pais que teríamos que esperar os meses passarem para ver se a minha barriga cresce ou se as regras vem no mês...

\- E depois, Ayame?

\- Já sabemos, Rin... não poderei ficar, papai terá que me expulsar... é o costume e já que eu me tornei uma vergonha para a minha família...

\- Mas não é culpa sua! Você foi atacada! Eu vou morrer sem nunca aceitar esses costumes!

\- O que podemos fazer? Não importa o que tenha acontecido, o motivo, mas se a mulher se torna impura e não estiver devidamente casada com o seu marido, é pecado, é vergonha para a família e para o meio em que vive e deve ser retirada para não ser mal exemplo para outras.

\- Não é justo...

\- Meus pais não querem fazer isso, mas eles devem seguir a regra...

\- E o seu pretendente?

\- O Kouga? Ah... ele é um amor...

Kouga demonstrou que tinha sentimentos por Ayame. Então ele foi até a casa dela e a pediu em casamento para o senhor Ginta Wolfgang. Cinco dias depois estavam noivos e menos de um mês casariam. Só que daí aconteceu o ataque a Ayame. Kouga ficou proibido pelo Conselho dos Anciãos de chegar perto dela até a constatação da gravidez por ocasião do estupro. Se ela não estiver grávida, ele pode casar com ela, caso ainda desejar mesmo ela não sendo mais pura. Também poderia recusar por ela já ter se deitado com outro, mesmo como foi. Se ela estiver grávida, ele não poderá casar com ela, então ela é expulsa e o trato de casamento desfeito, e ele é livre para casar com outra. Isso é válido para todas as mulheres.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele é um homem honrado, Rin... – Ayame tinha em meio ao choro, um sorriso de alegria - ... ele veio aqui há três dias de noite, entrou no meu quarto, disse que me ama, que quer ficar comigo, e se eu estiver grávida e for expulsa, ele vai pular estes muros, e vai atrás de mim no mundo lá fora!

\- Ah Ayame! – abracei minha amiga – Que bom! Não vai estar sozinha... caso tenha que sair daqui!

\- Estou com isso explodindo dentro de mim! Precisava contar para alguém!

\- Eu fico feliz! Alguém pensa como nós, não concorda com estes malditos costumes!

\- Verdade!

Conversamos mais um pouco e minha amiga ficou um pouco mais calma e alegre. Prometi voltar quando ficasse sabendo se estaria grávida ou não. De tarde estávamos de volta a casa principal e eu tinha que me encontrar com o Sesshoumaru no rio. Fiz minhas tarefas de casa. Mamãe estava na sala com seu bordado e Sango dormia feito uma pedra devido a tanto chá de valeriana que tomou quando visitamos Ayame. Eu não gostava de mentir para minha mãe, por que ela sempre foi tão boa comigo. Mas não podia dizer que ia me encontrar com o nosso hóspede no rio.

\- Mamãe...

\- O que é?

\- Eu posso ir até o rio? Ainda é dia...

\- Sabe que seu pai e irmão não gostam que vá até lá sozinha. Eu iria com você, mas estou cansada...

\- Posso ir?!

\- Volte rápido. Não quero ouvir um sermão do seu pai. Já estou nervosa com a situação da filha dos Wolfgangs.

Dei um beijo em minha mãe e após pegar o envelope, fui me encontrar com ele.

[Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Ao me aproximar da margem do rio olhei para os lados e não encontrei. Andei mais um pouco, até que o vi recostado numa árvore frondosa. Estava sem o chapéu e tinha a camisa aberta, revelando o peitoral definido, as mangas dobradas mostrando os bíceps. Quando me viu abriu um sorriso encantador e, eu não sei o que deu em mim, deixei o envelope cair de minhas mãos, e corri. Obedeci ao desejo do meu corpo e minha pernas se moveram em direção a ele. Abri meus braços e em resposta, Sesshoumaru, como que se tivesse combinado ou dito qualquer coisa, abriu seus braços e me recebeu me apertando contra o corpo dele, a ponto de me levantar do chão. Envolvi meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o apertei tanto. Senti sua respiração contra o meu pescoço. Nossos corações batiam descompassados. Ficamos um bom tempo apenas abraçados, até nos afastarmos um pouco. Ele acariciou meu rosto.

\- Rin... por um momento achei que não viesse...

\- Nunca! Toda vez que me chamar... eu virei...

Ele sorriu. Eu estava tão emocionada, que do nada comecei a chorar. Ter visto minha amiga e sabido da condição em que ela se encontrava, fora saber que tinha um monstro à solta atacando as mulheres do vilarejo, viver com tanta proibição, e depois do beijo que Sesshoumaru me deu que mexeu comigo de uma forma, tanta coisa que tinha que acabou mexendo com meus sentimentos e o meu emocional estava afetado. Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos.

\- Rin! O que aconteceu? - ele tirou meu kapp*, soltando meus cabelos. - Gosto deles soltos...

\- Eu... não sei... eu ... – engoli o choro para poder falar - ... eu não sei dizer, só que eu queria estar aqui com você, e se eu não viesse, eu... – voltei a chorar...

\- Acalme-se. - me abraçou me apertando contra o peito dele, acariciando meus cabelos – Você está aqui comigo. Está tudo bem. Mas por que está assim?

Eu contei para Sesshoumaru tudo o que aconteceu. Ele sentou na raiz da árvore e havia me colocado sentada no colo dele. Mexia nos meus cabelos.

\- Na reunião fiquei a par dos ataques. Mas não sabia que uma das vítimas era sua amiga.

\- Estudamos juntas.

\- Entendo.

Eu olhava para ele e sentia meu corpo queimar ainda mais quando aqueles olhos da cor do sol me encaravam.

\- Sesshoumaru... eu quero perguntar... desde que...?

\- Te beijei?

\- É...

\- Como eu disse foi mais forte, foi num impulso... eu deveria me conter... mas ... – ele segurava meus ombros - ... algo em você mexeu comigo... só sentindo para saber...

\- Você sabe que com isso, está... – apontei para o meu coração...

Ele recostou na árvore.

\- Estou mexendo com seus sentimentos, Rin? – ele não tirava os olhos dele dos meus.

\- Está... muito... eu nunca...

\- ... Se apaixonou por alguém... Rin?

Ele ainda continuou me olhando, me hipnotizando na verdade e suas mãos seguraram minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele e agora fazia um sobe e desce pelas minhas costas e nossos rostos bem próximos.

\- Nã...- mal saía palavra da minha boca - ... não...

Com a mão direita segurou meu rosto e passava o dedo polegar nos meus lábios. Fechei meus olhos e beijei delicadamente o dedo com desejo. Então ele me apertou meu corpo contra o dele, já excitado e me beijou. De novo fui transportada ao paraíso, com aquela sensação maravilhosa que só o toque dele me proporcionava. Eu pude constatar que o proibido é gostoso e não há como negar que existe uma verdade nisso. Verdade essa que eu estava vivendo ali com ele. E eu estava disposta a me empenhar para conquistar e obter muito mais do que aquele beijo e a razão para isso, nesse momento, é o que menos importa.

Sesshoumaru me pegou no colo e me deitou na relva, ficando por cima de mim. Eu nunca havia estado com um homem assim, dessa maneira. O peso dele me pressionando contra o chão, eu querendo me mover e não podia.

Eu não queria.

Aquela sensação predominante de prazer e mais um beijo entre nós aconteceu. Meu coração disparado, e eu ali, entregue, apenas sentindo o momento e desejando que seja eterno. Esse beijo de Sesshoumaru tinha muito sentimento, era intenso e com uma mistura de carinho e paixão, e que estava me deixando, provavelmente muito mais apaixonada por ele. Fora o calor dos nossos corpos falando mais alto que qualquer outra coisa. Então, ele deixou meus lábios e saiu de cima de mim e eu abri meus olhos.

\- Rin, se continuarmos...

Eu me sentei, pondo os dedos nos meus lábios ainda quentes.

\- Por que fez isso de novo...?

\- Eu... não quero que se apaixone por mim...

\- Você faz isso e não quer que eu me apaixone por você? – eu agora estava irada - E por que fez, e faz? Daqui a um mês você vai embora e o que vai ser de mim? Vai me deixar aqui sofrendo?

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou embora daqui mesmo!

\- _AAAAAAAh_! – ouvir aquilo me deu uma raiva tão grande – _Estúpido! Tome!_ – peguei o envelope e joguei em sua direção - _Vai de uma vez então!_

Sai andando enxugando minhas lágrimas teimosas que caiam. Como que ele podia fazer aquilo comigo, e eu, idiota, me deixei elevar pelo momento? O que um estranho poderia querer com uma garota toda proibida feito eu?

Então senti sua mão me puxando pelo pulso e logo ele me enlaçou em seus braços.

\- _Me solta!_

\- E quem te disse que eu vou embora, Rin?

\- Você mesmo, idiota! – eu me debatia – Me solta!

Eu queria me ver livre dele, queria mordê-lo, socar a cara dele, cuspir, mas ele era mais forte do que eu e me dominava, acabei me rendendo. Sesshoumaru segurou meu queixo fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

\- Eu vou embora, mas não vou sozinho. _**Você vem comigo!**_

Eu ouvi o que eu acho que ouvi?


	5. Chapter 5

Suspeitos de Atos Escusos

Dei dois passos para trás ainda absorvendo as palavras ditas por Sesshoumaru.

\- Você só pode estar brincando?

\- Não. – ele se aproximou, colocando um fio de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e depois segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me beijou. Parou o beijo. – Eu não ousaria brincar com você e nem com os seus sentimentos. Sei que exatamente o quero e o que eu preciso fazer para atingir este objetivo.

\- Mas, Sesshoumaru, aqui as coisas não são...

\- Shhh! – ele me cala colocando o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios – Eu sei. Confie em mim.

Confiar numa pessoa totalmente estranha da qual eu não fazia a mínima ideia quem era. Saímos dali abraçados até a metade do caminho. Ele seguiu para o celeiro e eu voltei para a casa principal com meu coração cheio de esperanças.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sesshoumaru continuou conosco. Trabalhava junto com papai e Kohaku, que desde o primeiro dia não o aceitava de jeito. Havia algo no Sesshoumaru que o incomodava. Ele ficava extremamente irritado, mas também não falava nada. Também não ocorreu nenhum ataque a nenhuma mulher, pois o conselho dos Anciãos havia mudado o horário do toque de recolher para as seis horas da tarde. Quando alguém precisava sair fora do horário, iam em grupo, com mais vigilância. Minha irmã continuava a receber as revistas de teor erótico que alguém lhe mandava de fora. E eu estava determinada a descobrir. Acabei contando para o Sesshoumaru, num dos nossos encontros no rio.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia.

\- Qual?

\- Vou segui-la.

\- Sério?!

\- Sim. Aí descobriremos quem é a pessoa com quem ela tem contato. Quando que ela sai?

\- Acho que de noite. A pessoa com certeza vem até as imediações da propriedade. Eu quero ir junto!

\- Não, Rin. É perigoso.

\- Mas...

Sesshoumaru me segura pelos ombros e fica muito sério. Me olha dentro dos olhos, com aquela boca sussurrando.

\- Para sua segurança, você não vai e isto é um fato.

Eu não resisto e lasco um beijo, mas ele não corresponde e se afasta. E percebo que já tem uns dias que ele nem me abraça. Dou a volta nele e o enfrento.

\- Já tem um tempo que você está me evitando! Por quê?! Mudou de ideia quanto a ir embora daqui e não me levar?

\- Rin... não é nada disso...

\- Por que se for, fala logo, para eu não sofrer que nem uma idiota!

\- Não é nada disso! - Ele me prensa na árvore – Estou fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não cometer uma loucura! – eu tento me soltar mas ele é mais forte e me beija com luxúria, depois de quase nos deixar sem fôlego abandona a minha boca – Estou me segurando para não jogá-la naquela relva e te fazer minha! – eu não aguento tanto tesão e gemo, então ele passa a mão por dentro da minha coxa e levanta minha perna direita, e esfrega com vontade seu membro duro como uma rocha no meu sexo sob o tecido do calcinha, e sem eu saber, me faz ter um orgasmo ali mesmo – Olha como eu fico quando estou perto de você, Rin... – sussurra no meu ouvido, suas palavras mal pronunciadas - ... Louco de desejo!

Eu sinto meu corpo todo amolecer e não seguro meu próprio peso de tanto desejo que sinto, um ardor no sexo e uma dor sôfrega, fecho os olhos e me entrego. Sesshoumaru me segura num abraço apertado, e me beija de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Nesse momento nada tem fim. Tudo é permitido.

Por alguns minutos. Ele continua a fricção de nossos corpos e quase que sucumbe a vontade que o domina, que mal consegue se segurar. Então num movimento brusco se afasta, andando para trás e me olhando com o desejo aflorando. Eu também olho para ele, passo os dedos pela minha boca ainda quente pelos beijos, desço minha mão pela gola do meu vestido e minha vontade é de me livrar dele, escorrego pelo tronco da árvore, até cair sentada no chão, ainda olhando para ele, ainda ansiando por mais.

\- Rin... não me tente...

\- Eu... eu... não fiz nada... – eu tento me levantar, mas não consigo, ainda estou enfraquecida pelo desejo queimando o meu corpo - ... Sesshoumaru...

\- Fique aí! Não venha, senão eu não respondo por mim...

Disse isso e mergulhou no rio, indo parar do outro lado. De lá, saiu e sumiu do meu campo de visão. Vi ele ir, e sorrio, feliz, por que eu descobri de uma maneira tão, tão maravilhosa o porquê que ele estava nestes dias distante de mim. Era isso: desejo. Estava se segurando para não sucumbir ao desejo carnal e me levar para a cama, ou no caso para a relva. Respirei fundo, juntei forças e me levantei ainda cambaleando, sentindo o corpo em choque. Consegui chegar em casa e tomei um banho. Fui para o quarto e por lá fiquei, sonhando com o estranho e com o que me fez, desejando que fosse até fim.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Só fui vê-lo na hora do jantar. Ele não olhou para mim. Entrou, deu boa noite a todos e papai o convidou para tomar um cálice de vinho. Eu mal disfarçava minha alegria e meu irmão Kohaku percebeu. Coloquei os pratos na mesa e voltei para a cozinha e ele me seguiu.

\- Está felizinha por que? – segura meu braço com força – Por que olhou pro estranho daquele jeito arreganhando os dentes? Fala!

\- Ai! Está me machucando! Eu não fiz nada... só o cumprimentei...

\- Mentira! Vi você sorrindo para ele na maior pouca vergonha! Se estiver dando confiança...

\- Me larga!

\- Solte sua irmã. - era mamãe.

\- Mãe! Ela...

\- Cale a sua boca e sente-se na mesa. Eu não quero ouvir sua voz durante o jantar.

Kohaku me soltou e obedeceu, contrariado. Mamãe passou por mim, séria, não disse nada. Jantamos em silêncio. Só o papai e Sesshoumaru que conversaram. Depois retiramos a mesa e eu e minha irmã nos recolhemos. Mamãe ficou na sala bordando e papai fazia sua leitura bíblica. Kohaku se trancou no quarto. Bem mais tarde, com todos já dormindo, escuto um barulho. Era Sango, que saiu de fininho do quarto, se cobrindo com uma manta, pois a noite estava um pouco fria. Eu me levantei e fiz o mesmo. Ela desceu as escadas de acesso a cozinha, abriu a porta se embrenhou na escuridão. E eu a segui.

Sango fez o caminho de acesso a horta que fica atrás do celeiro. Passou por debaixo da cerca dos limites da propriedade e andou por mais um trecho. Então eu vi quando a pessoa surgiu na frente dela e ia gritar, mas fui impedida com alguém me tapando a boca. Era Sesshoumaru.

\- O que faz aqui Rin? – ele também a havia seguido e veio atrás de mim – Não disse que era perigoso? – e solta minha boca.

\- Eu...

\- Shhh!

Sango recebeu um pacote das mãos do homem, depois o abraçou e o beijou. E eu quase que entrego a mim e ao Sesshoumaru com o grito que ia dar. O homem com quem minha se encontrava era Miroku, o filho mais velho do reverendo Tottosai, irmão de Kikyo, o futuro sacerdote da nossa igreja. Ele que dava início a celebração dos cultos no templo e ajudava o sacerdote-mor nos assuntos eclesiásticos. E segundo o nosso costume, sequer poderia olhar para mulher que fosse, pois faria votos de castidade quando fosse consagrado ao ofício ministerial. E estava ali, aos beijos e afagos com minha irmã. Eu queria ir até eles, mas Sesshoumaru me impediu.

\- Venha! Vamos deixá-los.

\- Mas...

Sesshoumaru me puxa pela mão e voltamos juntos. Antes de nos sepsramos eu o confronto.

\- Por que não foi até o final?

\- Rin... não insista. Vá.

\- Só me diga por que... – seguro seus pulsos - ... me diz... por favor...

\- Eu quero fazer a coisa certa, no momento certo. Ficarmos juntos está sendo uma provação e... – ele respira fundo - ... estou te evitando sim e ficar o somente o tempo necessário perto de você, me entenda...

\- Só de ficar assim perto, eu...

\- Eu também. Mas vamos com calma. Não é o momento. Aagora vá.

Eu fui, não queria mas fui. Sesshoumaru tinha razão ele, estav me respeitando, então tudo aconteceria no devido tempo. Esperei minha irmã voltar e a confrontaria. Quando ela entrou no quarto e a surpreendi ao acender a luz.

\- Ai, Rin! Que susto! Quer me matar do coração!

\- Talvez voce morra de outra coisa... Sango. – eu a encarava bem séria.

\- Credo! Por que esta falando desse jeito?

\- me fale você. Por uq não me conta o que fazia lá fora a esta hora?

\- Eu fui ao banheiro...

\- É... – aproximo de minha irmã e puxo o pacote que ela escondia na envolta da manta que usou para sair na noite, abro o envelope e a revista Eve cai revelando a capa do mês, Marilyn Monroe. – Fala logo, ou eu vou chamar a mamãe!

Sango ficou igual a uma estátua, sem ação alguma e tenta falar, mas sua voz some.

\- Eu te segui e vi com que se encontra toda semana. É o filho do reverendo, o Miroku.

Ela cai dura sentada na cama e me suplica.

\- Rin... por favor...

\- Desde quando vocês estão assim.

Gaguejando, Sango me conta que há seis meses eles mantem esta relação, chegando ao ponto de me revelar que tiveram até mesmo relações. Nesse momento eu me lembrei de Sesshoumaru. Disse que não queria que fosse assim, mas em vista do lugar onde vivemos, diante de tanta coisa que não se pode fazer por que é tudo é pecado, eles acabaram se apaixonando. Quanto as revistas, ele adquiria às escondidas com um vendedor, por que elas eram vendidas clandestinamente nas bancas de jornais e revistas. De novo suplicou que não contasse nada para ninguém.

\- Não precisa me pedir nada. Eu te entendo.

\- Sério?! – minha irmã pega em minhas mãos – Rin, maninha, não vai contar nada para ninguém?!

\- Com três condições...

\- Tudo o que você quiser!

\- Um: vai parar de trazer estas revistas indecentes! Dois, vai parar de me atazanar com essas brincadeiras sem graça e três...

\- Qual a terceira...?

\- Tome muito cuidado ao se encontrar com o Miroku... e avisa ele para tomar cuidado também... se não sofrerão severas consequências.- eu lhe sorri.

Sango me abraça e me enche de beijos. Não diz nada. Vai em sua cama e tira as revistas que já tinha e coloca numa bolsa que tinha atrás da porta. Com isso entendi que faria o que eu pedi. Eu compreendi o que estava se passando com minha irmã. A vontade de se sentir livre era imensa. O sonho de poder andar pelas ruas sem ter a sensação que alguém te vigia. Sentir que não tem correntes de proibições te prendendo. Respirar o ar da liberdade. Era isso que ela busca e deseja encontrar.

E eu também.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Três dias depois houve uma reunião geral no templo e o reverendo Totosai comunicou que todos deveriam comparecer na propriedade do irmão Takai Voodgard, um velho viúvo que fazia parte do Conselho dos Anciãos, para a ação coletiva da comunidade na qual todos ajudariam a construir um celeiro. É uma tradição que representa o planejamento, a organização e o trabalho manual da comunidade Amish, pois um celeiro é uma estrutura vital para os agricultores. As mulheres ajudariam a cozinhar e faria pequenos serviços também. Seria um dia memorável em que todos se reuniriam. A semana passou rápido o dia chegou. Levantamos cedo e fomo para a propriedade do irmão Voodgard, que nos recebeu.

\- Bom dia a todos!

\- Bom dia... menina Rin... – ele me olhou com uma certa malícia.

\- Bom dia, senhor Voodgard...

\- Venha! - minha irmã me puxa para trás da carroça – Não fique perto desse homem. Tenho nojo dele. – tinha algo na voz de minha irmã, como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa.

A construção teve início e Sesshoumaru mostrou ser bom com carpintaria, apesar de seu forte ser ferraria. Eu percebi os olhares que as moças solteiras tinham para ele e fiquei morrendo de ciúmes. Um pouco antes do almoço foi servido suco para os homens. Eu levei uma jarra onde papai e Sesshoumaru estavam. Kohaku tinha se ajuntado a outro grupo, pois não ficava onde o estranho estava. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de mim, viu que papai e os outros homens estavam um pouco longe.

\- Não quero você perto daquele do velho Voodgard. – bebeu do suco e quis mais.

\- Sango disse a mesma coisa. Por que?

\- Ele te olha com desejo. E eu não gosto disso.

\- Tomarei cuidado.

\- Rin... – ela me olha sério – Fica longe dele, mesmo. – e sai.

Voltei para perto de mamãe e logo o almoço foi servido. Todos comiam, cada um perto de sua família. Foi então que ouvimos um grito vindo da parte de trás da casa principal da propriedade do velho Voodgard. As mulheres ficaram atônitas e já sabiam do que se tratava. Mais uma vítima do homem que estava aterrorizando a nossa colônia. Alguns homens correram e Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a chegar. A mulher estava seminua e em choque. Sesshoumaru teve a atitude de pegar um lençol do varal e a cobriu.

\- Eu vi ele! Ele vi ele! Correu para a área de mata, lá para trás!

Este que surge gritando atrás de Sesshoumaru, que acabou levando um susto, é o meu irmão, Kohaku. Os outros homens que chegaram em seguida ao ouvi-lo, foram em direção ao lado que ele apontava.

\- Rápido! Se corrermos mata adentro poderemos alcançá-lo!.

Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar de dúvida sobre Kohaku. Mas se concentrou em pegar a mulher no colo e a levar para dentro da casa. Um grupo de mulheres vieram em auxílio. Eu corri até Sesshoumaru. Minha vontade era de abraça-lo, de me sentir segura, mas não podia fazer tal demonstração pública. Vendo meu olhar de medo, veio até mim.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Estou com medo...

\- Fique perto de sua mãe e de seu pai. O bandido continua por perto. Vou me juntar aos outros.

Os homens procuraram pelo malfeitor em vão. Não encontraram nada, nem um rastro sequer. Por consequência do ocorrido, a construção do celeiro foi adiada e o reverendo Totosai marcou uma reunião as pressas do conselho na igreja para decidirem o que fazer, já que esse foi o quarto ataque. A vítima foi a esposa do ferreiro Takemaru, a senhora Abi. A ordem era para que todos ficassem dentro de casa e não saíssem, até segunda ordem, e foi para garantir a segurança de todos.

\- Eu sou totalmente contra a presença da polícia! – disse o velho Voodgard – Devemos seguir nossos costumes e não nos envolvermos com pessoas do mundo exterior!

\- Mas essa é a quarta vítima! Devemos chamar a polícia! Ficaremos a mercê de um louco até quando? – papai contestou.

\- Eu acho... que devemos... nos proteger... mais... cofcofcof... com armas... – esse que gaguejaou era o ancião Bokusenno. Ele era o mais velho dos anciãos, tinha exatos cem anos e a palavra final sobre qualquer assunto era dele. Mas como tinha uma idade avançada e já não respondia direito por suas ações, era Voodgard que o manipulava e era a vontade dele que prevalecia.

\- Senhor Bokusenno, armas não é viável, é do mal, vai contra nossos preceitos... –cochicha no ouvido do velho.

\- ...Armas... não...

\- Ouviram a decisão final. – disse Voodgard cheio de si.

\- Mas se usássemos armas poderíamos nos defender dos ataques. Intimidaria o malfeitor! E protegeria melhor nossas mulheres e filhas!

Um burburinho se instalou. Sesshoumaru que estava presente só observava, e claro, não estava gostando. Como que um grupo de homens velhos com ideias ultrapassadas poderiam estar na liderança de um lugar onde vidas dependiam de suas decisões equivocadas para sobreviverem? E tinham como líder um velho gagá e um outro que se aproveita da situação? Era o cúmulo. Ele perguntou a papai se uma pessoa de fora poderia ter voz numa reunião como aquela.

\- Eu quero falar. – papai se levantou – Mas vou dar o meu direito de voz ao senhor AlenCarter, devido à gravidade da situação que nos trouxe a esta reunião de emergência.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, mas foi impedido por Voodgard.

\- Ele não pode falar! Teria que ser um de nós para isso. Como é um estranho terá que passar pelo ritual para se tornar um amish e só depois de um ano que terá voz nas reuniões, se e somente se for escolhido para fazer parte deste conselho. Desde já me oponho.

Um burburinho, um disse me disse se instalou. Sesshoumaru ficou irritado e esmurrou a mesa calando a velharada. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o estranho.

\- O que há com vocês? Senhores de respeito que fazem vistas grossas para algo sério que está acontecendo debaixo de suas barbas? Existe um louco lá fora – ele aponta para a porta do exemplo - que está atacando as suas mulheres e filhas e que não vai parar!

\- Como sabe disso? – alguém perguntou.

\- Por que ele sabe que nenhum dos senhores vai fazer algo que realmente o impeça de agir! Vão continuar discutindo o que se pode ser feito e vão continuar sem fazer nada, e haverá mais vítimas. Continuamente.

O silencio foi os senhor da vez. Ninguém se pronunciou ou questionou, pois sabiam que o forasteiro tinha razão. Ele continuou.

\- em resumo. Sugiro que haja uma mudança radical neste conselho. Que haja uma votação, como numa democracia. Primeiro, que o senhor Bokusenno seja tirado da liderança. Ele já tem uma idade considerável e merece o devido descanso, não precisa estar nessas reuniões maçantes.

\- Mas é Voodgard quem manda busca-lo! As vezes meu bisavô esta dormindo, pois a condição dele exige e ainda assim é tirado da cama por que ele quer. Muitas vezes tento impedir, mas ele insiste.

Este que fala é Hiten, bisneto do senhor Bokussenno , que criou coragem e falou na reunião.

\- Bom, senhores. O argumento que precisam já lhes foi apsentado. Facam a escolha de novos integrantes do Conselho e aposentem quem tem mais de oitenta anos. Segundo, que liberem o uso de armas para quem é habilitado. Se pensam que estão protegidos dentro desses muros, estão enganados.

\- Armas não! – Gritou Voodgard.

\- E por que não? Tem medo de levar um tiro senhor, Voodgard? Prefere ser vitima de pessoas de fora que podem vir armadas do que pode se defender com honra?

\- Faremos uma votação para a liberação do uso de armas. – papai disse.

\- E para finalizar, senhores. Se não chamarem a policia e contar o que está acontecendo aqui, eu o farei.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- A polícia deve ser acionada por que há crimes acontecendo aqui dentro. Darei um prazo até amanha na primeira hora. Independente de sua decisão, eu tomarei as medidas cabíveis. – Sesshoumaru ia sair e parou na porta - E digo mais...

\- O que tem mais a acrescentar, senhor AlenCarter? – Voodgard perguntou odiando o estranho.

\- O malfeitor é um de vocês.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

A reunião se encerrou assim que Sesshoumaru deixou o templo. Ninguém mais questionou nada, mas acordaram em chamar a polícia pela manhã. Antes de sair o senhor Voodgard chamou papai e disse que queria conversar um assunto de suma importância. Quando papai voltou estava triste. Mamãe lhe perguntou o que aconteceu, mas ele não disse nada. Se trancou no quarto e nem desceu para o jantar.

\- O jantar estava delicioso, senhora ScottGreen. – Sesshoumaru agradeceu a mamãe – Melhoras para o senhor Hayate. – ela havia dito a Sesshoumaru que papai não estava se sentindo bem, por isso não desceu – Vou me recolher, boa noite.

Antes de sair ele deu de cara com Kohaku.

\- Ah! Kohaku, se me permite...

\- O que voce quer? – meu irmão não gostou da abordagem.

\- onde exatamebet estava quando o ataque a senhora Abi aconteceu?

Eu, Sango e mamãe olhávamos abismadas com a pergunta que Sesshoumaru fez a Kohaku.

\- Ora... isso é pergunta que se faça?! – Kohaku ficou deveras muito nervoso - Eu estava junto dos outros... pro-procurando pelo maldito no meio da mata... o-o senhor me viu lá! – Kohaku suavava frio – Está insinuando o quê, estranho?

\- Oh! Nada...só que ... – Sesshoumaru estava sério e o encarava – Eu fui o primeiro a chegar ao local. A senhora Abi estava deitada poucos metros da porta da cozinha. Ninguém veio pela lateral da casa principal até o exato momento em que você surgiu atrás de , bem depois é que os primeiros homens apareceram, e você gritou dizendo que tinha visto o malfeitor indo para mata adentro.

\- Está ficando louco? – Kohaku se aproximou de Sesshoumaru bufando de raiva, olho no olho – Eu estava junto com os outros! Não me culpe se não me viu lá! Se continuar com isso eu vou quebarar a sua cara!

\- Estou esperando!

\- Parem com isso! – mamãe gritou – Minha casa não é ringue de briga!

Kohaku vai em direção a porta, mas antes, deixa seu recado.

\- isso não vai ficar assim!

\- Estou de olho em você. – Sesshoumaru deu o recado.

Kohaku passou por ele esbarrando em seu ombro. Abriu a porta e fechou batendo com tudo.

\- Senhora Midoriko, eu sinto muito pelo transtorno que eu causei.

\- Está desconfiando do meu filho... senhor AlenCarter? – mamãe tinha um nó na garganta.

\- Não, senhora... Boa noite. – Sesshoumaru nos deixa indo para o celeiro.

Mamãe mal respirava. Era como se o ar lhe faltasse, passava a mão pelo pescoço e o peito, teve que sentar, chegou a desabotoar a frente do vestido e tirou o kapp que cobria a cabeça. Vendo sua aflição fui até a cozinha, peguei um copo de agua elhe ofereci, que ela bebeu num gole só.

\- Vocês duas arrumem tudo aqui e vão dormir. – mamãe disse isso e subiu para o quarto.

Arrumamos tudo em silêncio. Pela primeira vez minha irmã não disse uma palavra sequer. Geralmente ela constesta, pergunta, argumenta, mas hoje, era como se soubesse de algo. Tinha uma cara de assustada. Eu também não disse nada.

Nos recolhemos cedo nesta noite. Quando foi mais tarde, ouvi um barulho no corredor dos quartos e fui verificar. vi quando Kohaku veio pela escada de acesso da cozinha. Ele entrou no quarto, mas deixou uma fresta aberta da porta. Movida pela curiosidade, andei pé ante pé e pasaaei a olhar para dentro do quarto. Kohaku tirou seu casaco e abriu com desespero a camisa social.

Foi quando eu vi.

E tive que colocar minhas mãos sobre a minha boca para não gritar. Havia marcas de arranhões em seu peito das quais minavam sangue como também marcas de dentes na altura do pescoço. Era nítida característica de uma mordedura dada com força, assim como os arranhões feito a unha. Quem o feriu usou de toda a força que tinha para sabe lá Deus, tentar sair de seu domínio. Fui andando para trás e esbarrei na mesa do corredor que tinha um jarro de flor e se ouviu um barulho. Me escondi atrás do móvel rapidamente. Kohaku espiou o corredor, mas logo fechou a porta do quarto. Respirei fundo. Não pensei duas vezes. Eu precisava falar com Sesshoumaru. Desci as escadas indo à cozinha, abri a porta e fui direto ao celeiro. Ao chegar entrei e o encontrei deitado em sua cama. Meu coração batia descompassado.

\- Rin! O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele estava sem camisa, só usava a calça de seu pijama. Ando em sua direção. Eu precisava do abraço dele com urgência, eu queria, pois estava sentindo um medo avassalador. Sesshoumaru vem a mim e me abraça como se já soubesse o que eu estava sentindo.

\- O que houve? – me aperta em seus braços, eu faço o mesmo me aninhando em seu peito – Rin, fale! – ficamos assim por um tempo até que eu pudesse falar.

Ele segura meu rosto em suas mãos.

\- Rin?

\- Eu vi...

\- Viu o que?

\- Kohaku... ele tem marcas de arranhões... no peito... e uma mordida no pescoço... foram feitas por alguém que tentou... fugir dele...

Sesshoumaru fica espantado com o que lhe contei.

\- Quando viu?

\- Agora a pouco quando ele voltou para o quarto dele...

Sesshoumaru me abraça de novo por que eu não me aguento e choro baixinho.

\- Meu próprio irmão...

\- Calma! Só isso não é suficiente para afirmar que ele seja... - ele volta a segurar o meu rosto – desculpe o que vou dizer... que talvez seja ele quem atacou as mulheres.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- Eu preciso pensar...

\- Sesshoumaru... - eu o envolvo num abraço... – me deixe ficar aqui com você...

\- Rin...

\- Por favor... – eu imploro - ... estou com medo... não quero voltar agora para casa... por favor não me mande de volta...

Vendo meu desespero, Sesshoumaru me abraça.

\- Está bem, antes do amanhecer você volta para lá então... – Sesshoumaru me solta do abraço e deita na cama e estende a mão para mim – Vem.

Eu paro, e fico olhando para ele por alguns instantes. Como vê que não vou logo em seguida quando me chama, ele coloca o braço esquerdo atrás da cabeça, e deposita o direito sobre o peitoral. Caminho lentamente, o desejo queimando cada centímetro da minha pele. Era impossível permanecer perto dele e não sentir nada. Principalmente quando tenho um sentimento tão forte e vivo dentro de mim. Era só para ficar ali com ele abraçada, dormir e ir embora ao amanhecer. Mas parece que isso estava longe de acontecer. O meu desejo era que ele terminasse o que começou lá na margem do rio, quando me prensou no tronco da árvore e me mostrou o quanto estava excitado. Mas talvez nada aconteça esta noite. Eu ainda estava amedrontada com o que tinha visto no quarto de Kohaku, só de pensar que meu irmão poderia ser o...

Respirei fundo e fui até ele. Subi em cima da cama, e não tirei meus olhos dos olhos dele. Sesshoumaru também estava sentindo um enorme desejo, tentava se controlar, tinha que se controlar pelo meu próprio bem. Deitei o meu corpo sobre o corpo dele. Ele levantou a mão direita e acariciou meu rosto, secou uma lágrima teimosa e me olhava. Tirou o braço esquerdo de trás da cabeça e me segurou pela cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Rostos próximos, respiração ofegante.

\- Rin... qualquer dia desse eu vou perder o controle... e não vou me segurar... nem que você me implore para não...

\- E quem disse que eu vou te impedir? – o interrompo bruscamente.

Ele sorri sobre os meus os lábios, me vira na cama, ficando por cima. Sinto seu peso sobre o meu corpo, e ele está febril de desejo. Fecho os olhos então sinto sua boca, a invasão de sua língua e sou arrebatada para o paraíso. Sesshoumaru me abraça, me aperta contra seu corpo e o beijo não tem fim. Desfrutamos desse momento, mas ele para, volta a deitar e me aninha em seus braços. Não diz palavra alguma, mas sinto sua respiração, o sobe e desce do peito, o corpo quente. Levanto minha cabeça para espiar seu rosto, está de olhos fechados.

\- Rin...

Estar ali com ele era como um sonho, o medo passou e me senti protegida. Quando é que eu vou estar longe deste lugar para estar com ele de verdade? Quando me levaria dali com ele, já que falou que não iria embora sozinho? Era difícil precisar, pois agora muita coisa aconteceria até poder estar finalmente com ele. E viver este amor plenamente, por que agora sim, posso dizer.

Estou perdidamente apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - O Despertar da Paixão Proibida

Já era por volta das quatro da matina e Sesshoumaru me acorda, pois era hora de voltar para a casa principal sem que ninguém tenha percebido a minha saída. Eu não queria ir, queria ficar ali com ele. O abraço e a despedida pareciam ser longos.

\- Rin, por que fica desse jeito? Nos veremos no café da manhã.

\- É que... eu não quero me separar de você... dá a impressão que nunca mais o verei...

\- Não pense nisso. Agora vá.

\- E sobre o meu irmão?

\- Eu tenho que ter provas do que ele supostamente esteja fazendo.

\- Vai esperar ele fazer outra vítima?!- lhe pergunto assustada.

\- Não... – ele acaricia meu rosto – Pretendo estar no momento do ataque com uma testemunha e, claro, impedi-lo. Depois do ocorrido, se foi ele ou não, vai demorar um pouco até que surja uma oportunidade para agir.

\- Eu espero que não seja o Kohaku... mamãe ficaria decepcionada...

Sesshoumaru segura meu rosto e me beija docemente, enxuga uma lágrima que cai.

\- Não vamos nos precipitar.

Me abraça e nos despedimos com mais um beijo. Eu volto para casa e entro sem problema algum. Deito em minha cama e espero o dia clarear, ansiosa para vê-lo e estar com ele de novo.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

\- Isso... não pode ser verdade...

\- Infelizmente... minha esposa...

Entro na cozinha e escuto as palavras de papai. Olho para mamãe que está sentada sem ação, e pálida. Ela me olha, levanta da cadeira e do nada me abraça e eu fico sem entender nada.

\- O-o que foi, mamãe?

\- Depois do café eu e o seu pai... precisamos conversar com você, Rin...

\- Comigo...? – eu congelo, será que os dois desconfiam de alguma coisa? – Sobre o quê?!

\- Depois, filha.

Sango entra na cozinha e mamãe ordena que a ajudemos a servir a mesa. Logo fazemos o desjejum e quem tinha o que fazer sai. Na sala meu pai está sentado com o semblante triste. Olho para ele, mas ele não fala nada. Mamãe senta e coloca as mãos sobre os joelho e me encara.

\- Senta, filha... – obedeço - ... temos que... lhe dizer algo que eu e seu pai decidimos... quer dizer, não decidimos... só que... – eu noto que mamãe está com algo engasgado, como que não quisesse falar o que tinha para falar.

\- Mamãe... está me deixando nervosa... o que é?!

\- Bem... – ela respira fundo e solta a bomba – o senhor Voodgard pediu a sua mão em matrimônio para o seu pai... Você ... terá que se casar com ele... em um mês...

Dizem que o silêncio tem um poder transformador. Nos liberta de nossos pensamentos, medos e desejos, dissipando as tensões do passado e as expectativas em relação ao futuro. E que só no presente podemos descobrir quem realmente somos, alcançando assim a paz e a alegria que estão dentro de nós. Eu não senti nada disso. Senti um calafrio, uma sensação horrível misturada com uma vontade enorme de vomitar. Um medo assombroso com uma súbita vontade de morrer para não viver este inferno. A ordem que o meu cérebro dava ao meu corpo era para fugir dali, fora várias coisas que senti em seguida, que não pude descrever. Demorei para absorver o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Eu olhava para o chão e minha voz sumiu. Não, o gato comeu minha língua e a dos meus pais também. O silêncio aterrador durou mais que uma vida inteira, até que eu pronunciei algo.

\- Ca-ca... ca-casar...?

\- Sim, filha... ele conversou com seu pai...

Papai não disse nada, simplesmente ficou sentado olhando para o chão com os dedos da mãos entrelaçados. Não me olhou, não teve coragem e era como se tivesse vergonha, eu não sei descrever sua atitude. De novo ninguém diz nada e ele se levanta passa por mim, e sobe para o quarto, ouco a porta bater. Mamae fica muda.

\- O velho Voodgard... não... tudo... menos ele... – eu começo a nadar para trás em direção a porta - ... ele não... – e saio correndo para fora.

Por que eu? Com tanta mulher naquela colônia ele tinha que ter escolhido justamente eu? Havia mulheres viúvas e também que não se casram quase ou próximas da faixa etária dele. Ele quer uma mulher nova? Temos quase cinquenta anos de diferença. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Corri tanto e parei numa árvore próxima ao caminho que leva ao rio. Pensei em Sesshoumaru. Como eu queria vê-lo agora, me atirar em seus braços e nunca mais sair de perto dele! Eu odiava os costumes, odiava essas leis e odiava este lugar. Terminei de andar e parei na margem do rio e me encostei na árvore em havia ficado tantas vezes ali com o estranho. Olhei para o céu, desejei ser como um pássaro que voava agora ali, livre para ir aonde quisesse, e comecei a chorar.

\- Eu nunca, nunca vou me casar com aquele homem horrível...

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

\- A encontraram?!

\- Não!

\- E agora? Já está anoitecendo! Continuaremos as buscas ou não?

Um grupo de homens perguntava ao meu pai o que fazer. Eu havia desaparecido o dia todo. Mamãe só deu falta de mim após o almoço, pois tinha achado que eu saí de casa, mas que tinha voltado para o quarto pelas escadas de aceso ao andar dos quartos pela cozinha. Procurou por mim pelos arredores e quando constatou que eu não estava mandou Sango atrás de papai, que logo acionou a todos para me procurar. Quem não gostou de saber do meu sumiço foi o velho Voodgard.

\- Espero que minha noiva não suma e nem sofra dano algum, ScottGreen! A quero intacta!

Sesshoumaru estava a minha procura também. Papai e mamãe não contaram o motivo, apenas disseram que me mandaram buscar lenha e que talvez eu tenha me perdido na mata. O estranho desconfiava que não era nada disso. Então ele pressionou mamãe.

\- Senhora Midoriko, qual o real motivo que levou a Rin a querer fugir daqui?

\- Eu... já disse! A mandei buscar uns gravetos que só tem no meio da mata e... – a cara de espanto de minha mãe a denunciava - ... foi só...

\- Senhora, - Sesshoumaru segura as mãos de minha mãe – Todos queremos encontrar a Rin, sã e salva. A verdade.

Então mamãe contou ao estranho. Sesshoumaru odiou saber e a vontade dele foi de ir até o Voodgard e de lhe cortar a garganta. Ele acalmou minha mãe dizendo que poderia saber onde me achar. Foi até o celeiro, pegou coisas necessárias e sua arma, pois o conselho havia liberado o uso para quem fosse habilitado.

\- Eu encontrarei sua filha, senhora Midoriko!

Sesshoumaru foi até o celeiro, pegou coisas necessárias e sua arma, pois o conselho havia liberado o uso para quem fosse habilitado. Depois dirigiu até a margem do rio, e de lá seguiu meu rastro, buscando evidências da minha passagem que foram deixadas quando me locomovi. Ele sabia como localizar uma vítima na vastidão das áreas de mata, floresta ou montanha. Não sabia apenas a detecção, mas também a interpretação destas evidências. Se embrenhou mata adentro e caminhou por um bom pedaço, até que me encontrou. Eu estava sentada no oco de uma imensa árvore velha, com o olhar distante, abraçando minhas pernas, minhas lágrimas marcavam minhas bochechas de tanto que eu chorei.

\- Rin...

Quando o ouvi me chamar pensei ter escutado a voz de um anjo salvador. E era um, o meu anjo. Mas eu não tinha forças para ir até ele, estava fraca. Esntão Sesshoumaru se aproximou, olhando para mim.

\- Vem cá. – e esticou os braços os quais não recusaria por nada deste mundo e me atirei neles, apertando-o no abraço. – Me deixou preocupado... – ele beija minha testa - ... por um instante pensei que nunca mais a veria, Rin...- agora foi ele que me apertou no abraço... – nunca mais faça isto!

\- Eu...

\- Eu já sei o motivo. E saiba que antes daquele velho pensar em encostar um dedo em você ele vai estar morto!

\- Eu quis te ver...só pensei em fugir...vim para cá e esqueci que você estava com o papai no trabalho.. então fui andando e parei aqui...

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, até que eu me acalmei.

\- Precisamos voltar.

\- Eu não vou! Não vou me casar com aquele velho!

\- Eu não vou permitir! – Sesshoumaru segura meu rosto com as mãos – Eu lhe disse que vou te levar daqui comigo!

\- Mas é que...

\- Seus pais e sua irmã estão preocupados com você. Teremos tempo até o casamento. Eu vou descobrir um jeito de deter Voodgard. Mas preciso que finja ao menos que aceitou. Faça por mim.

Como negar o pedido do homem que amo? Eu assenti com a cabeça e depois de um tempo já de noite, voltamos. Mamãe e Sango me abraçaram tanto quando me viram e depois meu pai também fez o mesmo.

\- Minha menina... minha pequena Rin... – no abraço que me deu senti seu desespero, não só por pensar que poderia ter me perdido com o meu sumiço, mas o de ter que me entregar para aquele velho decrépito. Depois das explicações e já em meu quarto, foi a vez de Sango me abordar.

\- Rin! Por que aquele velho quer casar com você?!

\- Eu não sei! Ele pediu minha mão ao papai na última reunião do conselho!

\- Aquele velho... – Sango fala apertando os dedos com força -... ele merece a morte... – e vi lagrimas saírem de seus olhos que logo ela secou passando as costas da mãe no rosto.

\- Sango... voce fala de um jeito... sabe de alguma coisa, de algum segredo do velho Voodgard? Se sabe me conta!

\- Não sei de nada! E vamos dormir que amanhã as senhoras virão aqui em casa tirar suas medidas para o seu vestido de noiva! – ela me olha com tristeza - ... e eu não vou estar aqui para ver isso! – e deita na cama virada para a parede, o choro sai em soluços.

Sango sabia de alguma coisa sim. No dia seguinte, antes do dia clarear eu fui até o celeiro ver Sesshoumaru e contar sobre Sango. Ele teve a ideia de conversar com ela e quem sabe, descobrir algo. Na tarde do mesmo dia surgiu a oportunidade. Sango voltava a colheita da horta e Sesshoumaru a abordou.

\- Sango, preciso falar com você.

\- Senhor AlenCarter... o que quer comigo?

\- Que me conte o que sabe sobre o velho Voodgard.

\- Como soube...?

\- Não importa! Quero me fale. Precisamos impedir que sua irmã case com ele.

\- Não! – Sango se desespera – Ele faz parte da liderança da colônia e está acima de qualquer suspeita! Nenhum de nós podemos fazer nada contra ele!

\- Eu posso. Mas preciso que me ajude. – Sesshoumaru coloca a mão em seu ombro – Não quer que sua mãe sobra o mesmo que você, só que para o resto da vida, eu presumo?

\- Não... - Sango lnça um olhar de tristeza para o estranho e coloca a mão na boca para conter o choro - ... a Rin não merece... ela... ela é inocente... pura...

\- Então me fale o que sabe, Sango.

O que sai da boca da minha irmã são coisas aterradoras que aconteciam dentro da sala da tesouraria onde fica o Casa do Conselho. Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo atentamente o suficiente e poupou minha irmã de revelar o resto. Agora ele pretendia invadir a casa do velho e colher as provas que precisava. Quando o encontrei o fim da tarde ele não me contou, não tivemos tempo, pois havia algo que surgiu e que Sesshoumaru não podia perder a chance. Kohaku andava inquieto e com certeza tinha algo em mente. Então naquela noite, Sesshoumaru descobriria algo. Ele havia combinado com Miroku de juntos seguir meu irmão. Miroku quando soube que desconfiávamos de meu irmão e do que ele poderia estar fazendo, não acreditou a princípio e não contou nada para Sango até ter certeza.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Jantamos e nos recolhemos cedo como de costume. Então, bem mais tarde de madrugada, Kohaku saiu pela porta dos fundos e usava uma máscara que lhe cobria o rosto. Foi pelos fundos da propriedade em direção as casas distantes da colônia, as que ficam próximas da mata fechada, com certeza já pensando numa fácil rota de fuga. Em seu encalço, Sesshoumaru e Miroku iam se escondendo tomando o cuidado de não serem vistos. Kokaku parou na cerca da propriedade dos Miages. O casal tinha uma filha de quinze anos, Yuka. Então ela seria sua vítima. Ele entrou na propriedade, subiu por uma arvore que lhe permitiu um acesso pelo telhado e alcançou a janela do quarto de Yuka. Com a ajuda de alguma ferramenta conseguiu entar e aproximou da cama tapando a boca da menina, ameaçando com uma faca, foi logo levando a saia da camisola e antes mesmo de iniciar o ato foi pego em flagrante*.

\- Pare Kohaku! – Sesshoumaru grita impedindo de fazer o pior com a jovem, que estava em estado catatônico*.

Os acontecimentos em seguidos eram dignos de uma cena de filme. Kohaku se assusta ao ver que fora descoberto, e tenta fugir pela porta, mas Sesshoumaru consegue pular em cima dele e os dois se atracam pelo quarto, lutando. Mirok, que fica sem saber o que fazer, na ânsia de ajudar tenta segura-lo, mas Kohaku o esfaqueia na barriga. Nos milésimos de segundo que Sesshoumaru grita por Miroku, Kohaku o golpeia e consegue fugir. Nesse momentos o senhor Miage, a esposa e o filho mais velho entram no quarto quando percebem o barulho vindo do quarto da filha.

\- Chamem por socorro! Eu vou atrás do meliante! – Sesshoumaru diz e pula a janela.

Ele corre atrás do meu irmão e o alcança perto do muro. Kohaku escala uma escada que com certeza já havia deixado ali de prontidão para quando escapasse da cena de seus crimes. Sobe e puxa a escada, e desaparece no mundo exterior

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Todos ficaram abismados ao saber que o meu irmão Kohaku era o homem que atacava as mulheres. Meu pai se sentiu envergonhado e mamãe ficou em estado de choque e teve que ser assistida pelo . Já Sango só chorava, por que morria de medo de perder Miroku, que foi levado às pressas por Sesshoumaru para um hospital do lado de fora, pois os velhos do Conselho não permitiam atendimento médico de fora e muito menos a transfusão de sangue, haja visto que Miroku iria precisar, pois perdera muito. Sesshoumaru nem deu ouvidos aos protestos e simplesmente colocou- o no carro do Reverendo Totosai e seguiu para o hospital, senão teríamos um velório. Ficamos horas sem saber de nada. Sango só faltava ter um ataque de tanta ansiedade que sentia. Só quando o dia amanheceu é que Sesshoumaru apareceu com notícias.

\- Como ele está?! – minha irmã pergunta desesperada não importando se descobririam alguma coisa dos dois, praticamente agarrando Sesshoumaru.

\- Calma, Sango. Miroku está fora de perigo. Mas deverá ficar uma semana em observação. O corte foi profundo e atingiu órgãos importantes.

\- Por favor, senhor AlenCarter! Me leva até ele! Eu quero ficar com o Miroku! Pouco me importa se não permitirem! Eu preciso estar do lado dele! – Sango chora.

\- Eu a levarei. Tudo a seu tempo. Primeiro precisamos estabelecer as condições aqui na casa, ver como estão os seus pais, o que o conselho decidiu e...

\- Pouco me importa! Eu quero ver o Miroku!

\- Eu prometo que amanhã a levarei então, mas hoje é impossível, pois eu preciso ver como as coisas vão ficar por aqui. Você entende?

\- Sim... eu vou esperar... Eu só quero ficar do lado dele neste momento... é só o que peço...

\- Como estão os seus pais, senhorita Rin?

\- ... Papai estava trancado no quarto de Kohaku e mamãe na cama a base de calmantes...

\- Eu vou deixá-las, preciso ir. Com licença.

Eu o vejo ir para o celeiro e minha vontade é de correr atrás para abraçá-lo depois de toda a adrenalina pela qual passamos.

\- Ai, terei que esperar até amanhã...

\- Por que não sobe e começa a arrumar suas coisas? Vai precisar de roupas para passar a semana com o Miroku...

\- Eu farei isso...

\- Eu vou terminar de arrumar a mesa do café e colher verduras na horta...

Sango volta para o quarto e eu só espero ela fechar a porta e corro para o celeiro. Quando chego vejo ele tirando a roupa, mas para quando me vê.

\- Rin! Nem pude perguntar como você está?!

\- Assustada... com tudo isso... meu irmão... – e o choro que eu estava contendo sai - ... eu vi... era mesmo o Kohaku...

Sesshoumaru me abraça e me sinto amparada. Foram horas de angústia sem saber dele e querer vê-lo, e ainda por cima ter que disfarçar a todo tempo a minha ansiedade, não podendo demonstrar na frente dos outros. Algo dentro de mim dizia com certeza que era o Kohaku o monstro, e só faltava a confirmação que veio depois.

\- Rin... fique calma...

\- Eu não quero ficar calma! Não me peça isso! – eu explodo – Estou cansada de segurar meus sentimentos! Estou com medo! Não quero ficar aqui! O que farão com meu irmão?! E depois o casamento com o mmmmm... – ele me cala com um beijo.

\- Shhh... – e me envolve em seus braços, acariciando minha nuca - ... tem todo o direito de demonstrar o que sente, chore...

Eu choro feito uma criança abraçada a ele. Lavo a minha alma e toda aquela sensação ruim desaparece pelo simples fato de estar ali com ele. Definitivamenet ele se tornou o meu porto seguro. Me acalmei e sentamos abraçados na cama.

\- O que vai acontever?

\- O Conselho vai se reunir e terão que chamar a polícia. Eu e o Miroku teremos que depor. Infelizmente seu irmão agora é um criminoso fugitivo e a ordem será para prendê-lo.

\- Será que ele volta para cá?

\- Eu não posso afirmar, Rin.

\- Vi levar a Sango até o Hospital?

\- Vou. Diante do que aconteceu é natural que ela fique com o Miroku.

\- Tentarão impedir dizendo que ela não poderá ficar sozinha com ele.

\- Então eu começarei a trazer problemas para eles. Tem coisas mais urgentes com que se preocuparem. – ele me olha – Eu tomarei conta de vocês até que seus pais possam falar. – e me aperta em seus braços – Eu tenho que ir.

Esperei ele se arrumar e o acompanhei até a saída. Sesshoumaru passou o dia todo fora resolvendo o caso do Kohaku. O conselho não teve como ir contra e a polícia foi acionada. Logo investigadores estavam na colônia tomando as providencias cabíveis. As mulheres atacadas foram ouvidas e tudo relacionado ao ocorrido foi feito. Já era tarde da noite quando Sesshoumaru voltou e eu o vi quando entrou no celeiro. Como os ânimos de todos estavam exaltados devido ao ocorrido, o doutor Jinenji havia receitado calmantes que induzem ao sono para todos. Papai tomou contra a vontade dele e Sango relutou um pouco, mas acabou tomando, pois eu disse que era bom que ela aparentasse estar calma já que ia ver o Miroku pela manhã e não seria bom para ele vê-la alterada. Ela acabou tomando duas xícaras. Todos estavam dormindo e foi a minha deixa para ir ver Sesshoumaru. Eu não estava aguentando mais, precisava vê-lo, estar com ele. Me aproximo da porta do celeiro e bato. Tínhamos combinado um jeito de bater em código que ele me ensinou e saberia quando fosse eu. Então ele abre e eu entro.

\- Rin... não deveria estar aqui...

\- Estão todos dormindo, não acordarão tão cedo. – o abraço – Eu preciso de você, Sesshoumaru...

Sentir os braços dele ao redor do meu corpo era algo transformador. Todos os meus medos, angustias e tristezas eram dissipados. Ele tinha o poder de fazer me sentir tão bem. Não tinha tempo ruim com ele. Os momentos com ele estavam sendo maravilhosos. Cada minuto que eu passava com era único. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio abraçados. Depois ele anda e me puxa pela mão para acompanhá-lo. Com os olhos nos meus me aproximo e fico nas pontas dos pés, apoiando minhas mãos sobre seu peitoral e o beijo, e logo sou correspondida. Meu corpo responde rápido a excitação que aflora e percebo que Sesshoumaru também sente. Éramos como dois imãs atraídos pelo desejo, que já não podiam mais se conter.

\- Rin... – ele deixa minha boca – Você aqui... vestida assim – eu usava minha camisola de cambraia transparente, ele olha meu corpo e desce as mãos pelos meus braços, e eu fico mais excitada - ... eu te disse que qualquer dia desses... – ele me acaricia o rosto - ... eu perderia o controle, não ia me segurar, mesmo que me implore...

\- E eu lhe disse que não ia te impedir! – falo olhando bem firme para dentro dos olhos de sol dele, aproximo minha boca e o beijo, depois falo sobre seus lábios – Eu o quero, Sesshoumaru... quero ser sua...

Sesshoumaru me abraça e me beija com luxúria, quase me deixando sem fôlego. Então a paixão desperta e já é muito tarde para nós dois se arrepender de qualquer coisa, pois ultrapassamos os limites do que é proibido. No processo, com os corpos aflorados pelo desejo, sinto seu membro já duro, pronto para estar dentro de mim. Num impulso o empurro e me afasto dele, que me olha com um louco desejo.

\- Não adianta fugir... eu lhe disse...

Dou alguns passos para trás, sendo observada por ele, que não tira os olhos de mim. Ele anda em minha direção, mas para ao meu sinal. Eu vou a ele. Minha respiração está ofegante e tomo coragem para o que estava prestes a fazer. Uma lágrima rola pela minha face e não deixando de olhar para ele, baixo a alça da minha camisola, depois a outra e deixo a peça cair no chão, revelando minha nudez a seus olhos. Sesshoumaru fica perplexo com a minha atitude e contempla meu corpo, de cima a baixo. Eu fico corada, mas não baixo o olhar e fico à espera de sua aprovação, ou seja, lá o que fosse. Meu peito, num sobe e desce, estava ofegante, eu ansiosa pelo seu toque. Ele se aproxima e segura meu rosto, beijando a lágrima que teima a cair. Seca meu rosto com os dedos e fecho meus olhos, voltando a abri-los, encarando seus orbes dourados.

E apaixonada, perdidamente apaixonada por aquele estranho.

\- Você é linda, minha Rin...

Me pega no colo, enlaço meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e nos beijamos. Ficamos assim até podermos respirar novamente, depois ele anda comigo até a cama e me deita gentilmente, não deixando de me olhar. Fica de joelhos e tira a camisa, revelando seu tórax definido, o qual só de olhar me hipnotiza, deita sobre mim e volta a me beijar docemente. Depois, me encarando, diz.

\- Essa noite você é minha...


	7. Chapter 7

A Intensidade do Amor à Primeira Vez

Segundo a cultura humana, é na calada da noite, em sua parte sombria, onde tudo acontece. Os mistérios surgem, enigmas são decifrados como também a grande maioria dos mitos e lendas com os quais a humanidade tem seus temores são gerados. É um período onde a magia surge e amores acontecem.

Principalmente o ato de amor.

Sesshoumaru apenas tocava meus lábios docemente, e acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Depois fitou-me enlevado* para o meu rosto, sorrindo.

\- Eu quero que esta noite seja especial para você, Rin. Vou torná-la inesquecível para que toda vez que pensar em mim, recorde-se desse momento em que estivemos juntos.

Agora o beijo era com lascívia*, ousado, com a invasão da língua dele exigindo urgência e suas mãos, passando pela lateral do meu corpo, indo até as minhas coxas e voltando, terminando por espalmar em meus seios. Eu não aguento a sensação provocada pelo seu toque e gemo alto e Sesshoumaru sorri.

\- Eu vou te preparar para mim.

O que acontece a seguir quase que literalmente me mata, quase morro de tanto prazer que senti. E isso só pelo fato dele me tocar. Sensações que eu estava sentindo pela primeira vez na vida. Então ele começou a me estimular massageando meus seios, beijando meu pescoço e depois sussurrando palavras provocantes em meu ouvido. O poder da sua voz me seduz, me enfeitiça, me enlouquece. Fecho os olhos e seguro com força os lençóis e movimento meu corpo com força, querendo levantar-me, pois é como se eu estivesse recebendo uma descarga elétrica, só que essa é de prazer. Sesshoumaru me prende com o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu, respiro ofegante. Não tenho forças para lutar com ele.

Nem quero.

Então ele continua a tortura. Me provoca passando passa a língua no lóbulo da minha orelha e volta a beijar meu pescoço, depois beija os cantos da minha boca e captura meus lábios e me dá calorosos e longos beijos de língua. Ele acaricia meus seios e eu volto a gemer seu nome quase sem voz alguma, pois é tanto o prazer que percorre meu em todo o meu ser, sinto que passei da linha da sanidade e a loucura agora é o meu normal.

\- Sesshoumaru...

\- Rin... meu corpo incendeia quando toco o seu...

Num ímpeto, tento afastá-lo de mim pondo minhas mãos em seus ombros, mas ele segura meus pulsos firmemente e sorri com malícia. Por que eu fiz isso? Então ele me castiga da melhor maneira que existe. Ele me estimula apertando meus seios suavemente, levanto minha cabeça para vê-lo acariciando-os e beijando-os inteiros. Então ele leva os lábios para o meu mamilo do seio direito, usa os dentes e de leve, esfrega em volta dele e puxa bem devagar. Jogo minha para trás e grito de prazer. Ele para o que está fazendo para contemplar a minha reação, gosta do que vê e volta a fazer isso com o outro seio, depois repete a ação e vice e versa, interminavelmente.

Enquanto faz isso, meu corpo reage de forma abrupta, me contorço debaixo dele e suplico em vão, pedido por favor que pare, mas ele me ignora por completo. Sorri enquanto suga os mamilos, sabendo o que seu toque está causando em todo o meu corpo e gosta do domínio que está exercendo sobre mim. Começo a ofegar e ele pega os meus seios e os aperta levemente em suas mãos e comece a passar a língua, com vontade, me excitando, pondo pressão neles e chupando devagar, depois o mais forte que pôde. Sesshoumaru escuta os meus gemidos, que são como o som de uma suave melodia para os seus ouvidos. Sinto que estou prestes a gozar e passar por essa experiência inicial com ele, era como um sonho erótico realizado. Imaginei, se sendo esta a minha primeira vez com ele, se já assim no começo é tão intenso só nas preliminares, como seria então todas as inúmeras outras vezes que viriam?

Difícil de processar.

E não parou por aí. Por um tempo dedicou a chupar meus seios e as suas mãos me segurando para não fugir dele. Ah, impossível! Não fugiria daquela boca que me devorava, me saboreava, me levando para além dos limites da loucura. Sesshoumaru era um verdadeiro mestre na arte da sedução e da conquista. Sabia dar prazer como ninguém com sua vasta experiência na arte sexual. Abandonou meus seios e capturou meus lábios com mais beijos. Até que parou.

\- Rin, abra os olhos... – eu obedeço e o vejo me olhar com doçura - ... eu vou tocá-la de forma mais intensa... inspire...e respire... se puder... – e volto a fechar os olhos.

Sesshoumaru me vira, segurando minha cintura, percorre as mãos pelas costas até meus ombros e beija minha nuca. Sinto cada centímetro da minha pele queimar com o seu toque lascivo*. Massageia minhas costas de leve e relaxo meus músculos. Desce as mãos até a minha cintura e segura minhas nádegas, e abre minhas pernas, revelando meu sexo para ele. Afundo o rosto no travesseiro, meus gemidos saem abafados e aperto com mais força os lençóis, quando ele passa a ponta dos dedos da sua mão direita que agora tinham uma missão: tocar fundo minha intimidade. Ele inicia os movimentos que me excitam e me levam para o clímax, criando uma estimulação persistente, rítmica, sutil e tão agradável que me fez ter um orgasmo alucinante, gemo e gozo ali, entre os seus dedos.

Sesshoumaru tem dedos hábeis, fortes, e indiscutivelmente, uma ferramenta sexual incrível.

Volto a sentir as pontas de seus dedos novamente me invadindo, em movimentos suaves e macios, e eu estou incrivelmente sensível e receptiva aos toques que executa, e ele muda o ritmo e brinca habilmente com os lábios vaginais, com meu clitóris, e toda a pele do meu sexo fica deliciosamente sensível. Seu dedilhado, ao fazer o movimento certo, me leva a um segundo orgasmo quando fricciona com vontade em torno do meu clitóris, fazendo eu gozar mais facilmente e de forma mais intensa, e da melhor maneira possível. Focou os movimentos diferentes com os dedos no meu sexo de forma sábia, e me deu o máximo de prazer, usando meu lubrificante natural e tornou o toque mais suave e permitindo que as pontas dos seus dedos deslizassem e me acariciassem gentilmente. Eu posso dizer que ele me tocou inteiramente e sabia como me provocar. E fez sem pressa, no meu tempo, e de forma carinhosa. Ele parou, me virou de frente e me aninhou em seus braços, me acalmando. Ao deitar sobre o seu peito, pude sentir as batidas de seu coração e como estava ofegante.

\- Você é perfeita, Rin...

Acaricia meus cabelos e depois comigo mais calma, volta as carícias. Ele fica de joelhos na cama e me fez ficar sentada, fitando-me nos olhos por um tempo, e vi quando ele mesmo segurou seu membro endurecido e o colocou na minha mão direita. Segurando-a, a fez deslizar sobre o falo*. Enquanto ficamos olhos no olho, e ofegantes, pude sentir sua ereção, que latejava sobre a pele da minha mão. Sesshoumaru me fez senti-lo desde a cabeça da glande, toda a extensão até o final. Ele era dotado, bem-dotado. Engulo em seco quando começa a friccionar a ponta do falo no centro da minha mão, e depois voltou a passear meus dedos de novo sobre o membro que parecia mais duro com o meu toque. Sesshoumaru estava visivelmente excitado. Seus olhos brilham e parece um lobo faminto pronto para devorar sua presa. Então ele coloca um travesseiro atrás de mim e conduz-me à posição deitada de barriga para cima. Inclina-se sobre mim e fez um caminho de beijos parndo na minha feminilidade. Arqueei o corpo quando senti o toque da sua língua e ofeguei profundamente. Agora eu não parava de gemer, pois ele começou a trabalhar a língua no meu sexo. Fazia com força e vontade, tinha pressa e fome. Beijou minha a vagina, a virilha, a parte interna das coxas, explorando delicadamente a região, passando a língua suavemente por toda a extensão, por cima, sem meter a língua por dentro ainda e, então, começou a sugar toda a área, fazendo círculos com a ponta da língua suavemente. Ele me penetrou e eu pude sentir sua língua extensa dentro de mim. Sesshoumaru ia fundo, bem fundo dentro de mim, e tentava sair de seu domínio, mas era impossível, pois ele me prende segurando minhas coxas com os braços. Arranquei os lençóis da cama e gemia, arqueando o corpo. Um desejo incontrolável, uma tortura infinita. Ele estava me torturando de prazer.

\- Por favor! Aaah!

Comecei a me mexer e me esticar, arrancando os lençóis da cama, querendo mais da língua dele dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo fazendo movimentos de repulsa, tentado me afastar. Eu queria mais prazer, queria implorar para que ele me explorasse ainda mais. Como se tivesse lido a minha mente, ele continuou o processo,não só com a língua, mas também com os lábios, sugando tudo quando gozei na sua boca, de forma gentil e suave. Satisfeito, continuou com movimentos suaves e ritmados. Tocou meu clitóris delicadamente, lambendo-o devagar e foi aumentado a pressão e a velocidade de forma progressiva. Eu mal pude pronunciar seu nome.

\- ...Ses...sshe... Sesshou...ma..ru...

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e observou a minha reação e com as mãos, afastou delicadamente as bordas dos grandes lábios da minha vagina com os dedos, e aumentou a velocidade das chupadas e a pressão sobre o clitóris, alternando sempre entre um ritmo mais lento ou um mais rápido. Meu cérebro deu um curto, pois eu não raciocinava mais. Eu já não estava ali, fui arrebatada de corpo e alma para a terra dos prazeres.

Seria este o pecado proibido o qual eu não poderia praticar?

Foda-se.

Continuei movimentando meu quadril para frente e para cima e, claro, os meus gemidos e minha respiração se intensificaram. Sesshoumaru brincou bastante, me fazendo implorar por mais, mostrando que estava gostando de me saborear com seus lábios, movimentando a língua de forma delicada, molhada e macia. Então aos poucos, foi cessando os movimentos, diminuindo o ritmo e a pressão até parar e finalizar com um beijo delicado.

Então sem demora, ele abre minhas pernas, se encaixa sobre mim, coloca seu membro duro na minha entrada e me penetra. Sinto-o entrar, me invadir, e parecia interminável aquela extensão dentro de mim. Grito quando ele enfia tudo, entrando bem fundo dentro, tirando a minha virgindade. Arqueio o meu corpo, e jogo a cabeça para trás e cravo as minhas unhas em suas costas arranhando-o, e depois me segurando em seus braços que ele se apoia sobre a cama. Com a penetração, eu sinto dor. Sesshoumaru me acalma, pressionando de leve seus lábios sobre os meus, até eu me acostumar com o seu tamanho, então recomeça o processo e se movimentar bem devagar, entrando e saindo, e volto a sentir ondas de prazer que percorrem todo o meu ser. Ele ofega e me olha, e me beija, sua língua quente, selvagem, ainda me penetrando e as estocadas se tornam incessantes, com movimentos sutis e que me ajudam a sentir de forma intensa o momento. Se dedica a me penetrar, e o calor de seu corpo aquece o meu. Ele colocou minhas pernas trançadas em sua cintura, contraindo firmemente. Meu coração bate descompassado, acho que eu nem respiro mais. Sesshoumaru controla a penetração enquanto me olha, adorando ver a expressão do meu rosto enquanto me penetra. Começa um movimento de vai e vem cadenciado*, controlando suas ações, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação que sentia. Acelerou os movimentos, deixando claro que estava gostando de me preencher com vigor, e minhas mãos apertam suas costas. Recomeça o ato forte, rápido e profundo, e este momento dura uma eternidade. Eu arfo e gemo alto. Suas estocadas são rápidas e agora é ele que geme, e eu sinto seu hálito quente em meu ombro e escuto o impacto de nossos corpos. O prazer que emana neste momento, o cheiro de sexo no ar é inebriante*, até que sinto o meu corpo estremecer, antecedendo o inevitável. Sesshoumaru explode quando chega ao ápice da excitação sexual, liberando seu orgasmo ao nível máximo, tendo o seu prazer pessoal. Numa última estocada, ele chega ao clímax, e goza forte dentro de mim, se derramando todo. Me entrego a onda de prazer que percorre o meu corpo, num grito longo, ao senti-lo gozar dentro de mim, e arqueio meu corpo e cravo minhas unhas em suas costas novamente, sentindo ser preenchida completamente por dentro. Sesshoumaru também se entrega a onda de prazer, até tombar em cima de mim, exausto. Ainda dentro de mim, sinto seu membro pulsar, então ele tira e acaricia meu rosto. Estou de olhos fechados, ainda sentindo o impacto do prazer que não ouso descrever. Ele beija minha testa, deita do lado e me puxa para ele, me abraçando, me aninhando em seus braços. Acaricia minhas costas. Meu corpo está dolorido, mas nada comparado ao prazer que ainda percorre, pedindo por mais. Mas ele não me daria uma segunda vez, não tão já. Pois a primeira foi intensa, forte. Fecho meus olhos e uma lágrima teimosa cai em seu peito. Então Sesshoumaru acaricia minha nuca. E me aperta mais ainda no abraço. Não diz nada. Não precisou dizer nada. Eu estava feliz, realizada, completa. Eu me tornei mulher nos braços dele, e ali para ele, eu era única, exclusiva que tinha o amor dele só para mim. Era um momento que fiz questão de registrar tudo em minha mente. O tempo parou, não existia mundo lá fora. Só nos dois aqui, enquanto o tempo permitisse este momento durar. E foi marcante.

Marcante, afinal foi a primeira vez num ritual de amor com o homem que eu amo, e que ali, eu prometi a mim mesma que o amaria até o último dos meus dias.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Ainda era madrugada quando despertei e não vi Sesshoumaru na cama. O desespero tomou de mim e o procurei, pensando que tinha ido embora e me abandonado.

\- Estou aqui.

Olho, e o vejo em pé de costas para mim, as mãos ocupadas, mexendo em algo. Está sem camisa vestindo sua calça de dormir. Então me levanto e levo o maior dos sustos quando vejo suas costas.

\- Sesshoumaru... o que é aconteceu com você?!

O estranho tinha Em suas costas, marcas vermelhas e compridas, que iam do pescoço até abaixo de sua cintura e em toda extensão de suas costas. Quase não se via um centímetro de pele sem as tenebrosas marcas. Longas marcas de chicotadas, cicatrizes horríveis em tons arroxeados e inúmeras, que foram dadas em todos as direções de suas costas. Entrei em pânico ao ver aquilo. Ele deixa o que tinha nas mãos na mesa e vem a mim.

\- Calma! – segura meus ombros – Está tudo bem!

\- Quem fez isso a você? O que são estas marcas? – me desespero.

\- Rin! Preciso que fique calma.

\- Como quer que fique calma?! Olha isso! – aponto para suas costas - Quem te machucou?

\- Rin! – me dá uma sacudida – Pare! – olhando dentro dos meus olhos, minha boca estremece e ele acaricia meu rosto. - Eu vou te contar. - ele me abraça e me faz vestir sua camisa social, pois eu estou nua. – Sente-se. – sento na beira da cama, ele fica sentado na cabeceira – Tudo bem?

\- Aham... - eu respiro fundo, e afirmo - sim...

\- Essas... cicatrizes... – ele aponta para as próprias costas - ...faz tempo que as tenho.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Dez anos.

-... dez... mas... por que não foi a um médico tratá-las, remover com alguma cirurgia...?

\- Por que... – ele suspira e olha para cima, e volta a me olhar – Rin, para você entender eu vou contar desde o início.

O que Sesshomaru me relata não era nada comparado aos contos de fadas ou as histórias de amor que eu já tenha ouvido. Era vida real.

A sua vida real.

\- Eu nasci no sul da Califórnia, cidade de Los Angeles. Sou filho único, e não tenho os meus pais vivos. Eles foram assassinados na minha frente quando eu tinha quatro anos. Fui levado para um abrigo infantil e quando tinha doze, o governo americano, como eu posso dizer, me adotou. - Sesshoumaru faz aspas com as mãos - Me colocaram num programa para jovens aprendizes. Só que não era desses que você aprende uma profissão e depois sai de lá com um emprego.

\- E era para o quê...? – me olha sério.

\- Era para se tornar um agente do FBI*. Fui treinado com artes marciais, aprendi a atirar e tenho um alto conhecimento, de quase tudo neste mundo. Falo fluentemente mais de quinze idiomas e dialetos, dependendo do lugar no planeta. Também fui...

\- Qual era o objetivo do seu treinamento? E seja direto. – eu segurava a vontade de chorar mas as minhas lágrimas tinham vida própria. Perguntei diretamente, queria saber o mais rápido possível de tudo da vida dele.

\- Quando completei dezoito anos me enviaram para o fronte, na Alemanha. Era o último ano da guerra e minha missão era matar o Führer*. Fazia parte do grupo doa Aliados Ocidentais e fui inserido no grupo que preparava a comida do líder nazista. Entrei disfarçado como auxiliar de cozinha

\- E...?

\- Eu fracassei na minha missão... – Sesshoumaru baixa o olhar, entristecido.

\- Porque, o que aconteceu?

\- Fui descoberto pelos soldados alemães , o que faziam a segurança de Hitler... me prenderam e fui torturado. Me levaram para o sótão da casa e fui chicoteado por horas, dias... semanas...

Eu não aguento e me levanto para chorar, indo até a mesa, mas seguro o choro, respiro fundo, enxugo as lágrimas e volto a me sentar do lado dele.

\- Continue!

\- Rin... você não está...

\- Por favor! – eu grito.

\- Fui descoberto em janeiro daquele ano. E... todo dia... era questionado a falar, a entregar os aliados. Fui treinado para suportar a dor, mas confesso que por alguns momentos, lá ... – ele suspira profundamente – e me olha, eu seguro seu rosto e seco as lágrimas que caem dos seus olhos - ... quase que sucumbo*, que entrego tudo e todos por que... eu não estava mais suportando tanta tortura...e fico imaginando como os sobrevivente da guerra suportaram quase seis anos e eu quase morri em quatro meses... tenho vergonha da minha fraqueza...

\- Não se sinta assim. Você é forte e merece o mérito tanto quanto eles.

\- Eu era chicoteado todo santo dia...era única punição que o Fuhrer designou para mim, nada mais...

Sesshoumaru deita em meu colo e envolve seus braços em minha cintura. Me inclino e beijo seus cabelos e o acarinho*, deslizando meus dedos em seus fios platinados e sedoso. Choramos juntos. Permiti que ficasse assim pelo tempo que desejasse. Até que ele volta a posição inicial.

\- Fui resgatado um dia depois da de sua morte. Hitler se suicidou por que temia ser capturado. Voltei para a América após o fim da guerra e continuei trabalhando para o FBI, até o dia em que vim parar aqui.

\- Você sofreu tanto, Sesshoumaru... – choro e ele me abraça.

\- Eu estou bem agora.

\- Mas estas cicatrizes?

\- Elas doem, mas só de vez em quando.

\- Quando... – olho para a cama, corada – estávamos...

\- Estávamos?

\- Er... fazendo amor... eu arranhei suas costas... eu te machuquei... me perdoe...

\- Como podia saber? – beija meus lábios – e pode ficar tranquila que você não me machucou, pode ter marcas de unhas, mas nada sério.

\- Papai disse que foi atacado quando veio para cá. O que aconteceu?

\- O FBI descobriu um segredo do atual governo americano. É o segredo do envelope. Tem fotos que mostram um senador da Casa Branca suspeito de ser o informante dos russos. Então me perseguiram, até perto dos muros, lutei com eles, e fui ferido gravemente na cabeça.

De repente, algo estranho acontece. Como ele foi treinado para ser um agente e também lutou na guerra, resolvo questioná-lo para tirar uma dúvida que surgiu e que poderia mudar tudo.

\- Você os matou? - o indago, mas no fundo sabia a reposta.

\- É. – sinto que ele hesita em responder, mas afirma – Sim...

\- O que fez com eles?

\- Queimei os corpos para não deixar vestígios no fundo da floresta.

Ele responde a minha pergunta sem pestanejar. Perplexa, escuto aquilo e um calafrio percorre minha espinha. Eu estou diante de um assassino e pior, tinha acabado de me entregar a ele. O encaro, mas logo desvio o olhar quando mais lágrimas descem sobre meu rosto.

\- Então você já matou muita gente?

\- Rin... não...

\- Responde!

\- Ficar sabendo o que fiz ou o que deixei de fazer...

\- Responde! Droga!

\- Sim! Muitos! Incontáveis vezes! Satisfeita?!

\- Quantos anos tinha quando matou pela primeira vez?

\- Deus do céu! O que...inferno! Tinha... eu tinha doze anos! Por favor pare de fazer essas perguntas...

Sentei-me em silêncio na cadeira afastada dele, processando aquele monte de informação. Eu fiz sexo com um assassino. Minha cabeça dava nós.

\- Rin...

\- O que pretende fazer agora?

\- Resolver o caso do seu irmão, impedir que se case com o idiota do Voodgard...

\- E depois?

\- Depois eu vou embora daqui. - ele se aproxima e segura meus ombros olhando firme para mim - ... e você vem comigo, como eu lhe disse.

\- Mas eu não vou mais com você! – lhe respondo de modo frio.

Ele fica estarrecido com a minha confissão e não acredita nas palavras ditas por mim.

\- Por que está dizendo isso?!

\- Eu... não sou qualificada para ficar com você...

\- Céus! - ele anda de um lado para o outro, passa a mão nos cabelos como que para aclarar as ideias – Não tem sentido o que diz!

\- Você faz coisas importantes para o país. E eu só vou te atrapalhar...

Sesshoumaru se ajoelha diante de mim, suplicante.

\- E se eu te disser que esta é a minha última missão? Hã? Que é só eu entregar este maldito envelope para os meus superiores e que estou o deixando o FBI? Que vou ficar livre para viver em paz com você em qualquer lugar do mundo! Acredita em mim?!

\- E eles vão deixar você sair vivo? – me levanto da cadeira - Sabe de muita coisa...

\- Eu cuido disso. Só quero saber se acredita em mim?

\- Não sei... parece muito relativo...não é tão faci deixar esse tipo de vida... mas ... - eu o abraço - ... acredito em você! Desculpe, Sesshoumaru!

Ele me abraça protetoramente.

\- Não tem do que se desculpar! Ah! Rin. Pensei que tivesse desistido de mim após contar quem sou! Vamos resolver tudo em pouco tempo e vamos embora daqui.

\- Mas os meus pais? A Sango? Não posso deixá-los aqui...

\- Conversarei com eles. – segura meu rosto e me beija docemente – Agiremos de forma correta, não se preocupe. Sairemos todos juntos daqui.

Abraçada ao homem que amo sinto uma paz tão grande envolver meu coração. Ele me contou de sua dor, falou de sua vida, partilhou os seus segredos, e me confessou o seu amor. Agora era só resolvermos os empecilhos do caminho para estarmos juntos. Só que nada é como nos contos de fada e m que se tem um final feliz. Teríamos que enfrentar grandes problemas pela frente para termos o nosso feliz para sempre. E não seria nada fácil vencer a fúria dos inimigos. Mas em meu coração eu tinha toda a fé do mundo que ao lado dele o triunfo era certo. Tinha a plena certeza que aquele estranho surgiu em minha vida para mudá-la.

E que essa mudança já estava acontecendo.

Mesmo que agora tudo pareça ao contrário, mesmo que os obstáculos sejam mais fortes, eu ainda seria muito feliz com Sesshoumaru.


	8. Chapter 8

8 - Obsessão Doentia de uma Mente Sádica

Uma semana se passou depois da noite de amor que tivemos. Depois que ficamos sabemos que meu irmão era o homem que atacava as mulheres, todos nos olhavam de forma diferente, como se minha família tivesse culpa. Tentamos continuar vivendo, mas nada seria como antes.

Meu noivado com o velho Voodgard foi marcado e o meu vestido ficou pronto. Estava pendurando no guarda roupa que divido no quarto com minha irmã. Sango só voltou para casa quando Miroke teve alta do hospital. Os dois receberam olhares de reprovação da colônia inteira e o reverendo Totosai teve que lhes aplicar um castigo. Teriam que ficar afastados um do outro ou seriam expulsos.

\- Isso não é justo! – Sango reclama.

\- Ainda bem! Poderia ter sido expulsa por ter ficado lá com ele.

\- Teria sido melhor. Assim eu poderia estar junto do homem que amo e ser feliz!

Olhos para o vestido de noiva e minha irmã percebe meu semblante triste.

\- Ah! Rin... me desculpe... – ela me abraça – Eu e minha boca grande...

\- Não tem problema...

\- Você não vai se casar com o velho Voodgard. O senhor AlenCarter vai fazer algo que impedirá!

\- Sango... – eu a encaro – O que revelou para o senhor AlenCarter?

\- São coisas que você não deve saber, Rin não agora...

\- Mas...

\- Meninas! – era mamãe chamando – Estão aqui. Rin arrume-se. Receberá a visita de seu noivo hoje a tarde.

Eu sinto um calafrio percorrer minha espinha ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Mamãe...

Minha mãe me abraça.

\- Eu sinto muito, filha... se eu pudesse, eu trocava de lugar com você... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – A situação de nossa família na colônia não ficou fácil depois que descobriram que era o seu irmão quem atacava as mulheres. Seu pai foi retirado do conselho eu não posso mais atender as pessoas em casa com meu serviço de enfermeira. Então, não dificulte mais as coisas. Arrume-se, Sango vai te ajudar. O senhor Voodgard é uma pessoa fluente e como noiva dele, ainda podemos ter algum respeito por parte das pessoas. Não demore.

Mamãe sai do quarto e me deixa ali, sem reação alguma.

\- Não dificultar as coisas? Mamãe enlouqueceu? Quando você fez algo que dificultou algo para alguém, Rin?!

Eu sento em minha cama.

\- Talvez ela tenha razão... – enxugo uma lágrima - ... acho melhor cooperar... – me levanto e vou até o baú de roupas e pego um vestido para me trocar.

\- Não! – Sango puxa a peça da minha mão – Não vou permitir que aquele velho encoste um dedo em você! – ela me puxa pelo braço – Eu vou te proteger! Vamos! Vou te tirar daqui! Podemos fugir desse lugar horroroso, Rin!

\- Não podemos! Se eu fugir nossos pais sofrerão consequências nas mãos do velho Voodgard, Sango! Sabe disso!

\- Não! Você tem que ir embora! Aquele velho não vai destruir você... - Sango me abraça – você não pode casar com ele...

\- Sango... – seguro seu rosto - ... ele... abusou de você?

Minha irmã desata a chorar. Naquele momento eu tiro a dúvida do segredo que ela revelou para Sesshoumaru. Com certeza ela sofreu algum abuso nas mãos do velho Voodgard. Por isso que ela falava para eu não ficar sozinha com ele. Eu a abracei e choramos em silêncio. Mais tarde o velho Voodgard apareceu. Um café foi preparado e ele estava lá, todo emplumado e sorria com aqueles dentes amarelos e podres.

\- Menina Rin, está adorável. Vamos sente-se aqui do meu lado.

Eu hesitei um pouco, mas acabei me sentando do lado dele. Papai e mamãe estavam na sala por que não fica bem o noivo fazer a corte a noiva a sós. Mas aquele velho era um tremendo de um sem vergonha.

\- Gostaria de ficar a sós com minha noiva.

\- Mas, senhor Voodgard, não é de bom tom ficar a sós... ainda não estão casados...

\- Saia ScottGreen! Vão para o quarto e tranquem a porta! Só saiam de lá quando eu terminar.

Meus pais se entreolham e deixam a sala. Meu coração dispara quando me vejo sozinho com ele, que sorri maliciosamente.

\- Vamos, Rin. Sente-se aqui no meu colo.

Eu me afasto dele.

\- Não! – e vou para a porta.

\- Não adianta correr, que será pior. Agora seja uma boa menina e me obedeça. Senão, já sabe o que acontece.

Que aflição, meu Deus! Meu coração dispara e pude entender o sofrimento de minha irmã no quarto horas antes. Aquele velho era um pervertido e eu estava prestes a ser a próxima vítima dele.

\- Sente-se logo.

Me aproximo dele e sinto calafrios percorrer meu corpo. Depois de ter provado dos toques carinhosos de Sesshoumaru em minha pele não desejo que nenhum outro homem me toque nesta vida e nem na outra. Dentro de mim comecei a rezar pedindo a Deus que enviasse alguém naquele momento, que meus pais ou a Sango saíssem do quarto para impedir a ação daquele depravado. Ele levantou a mão enrugada para tocar a minha coxa e foi então que a porta da sala foi escancarada.

\- Boa-tarde tarde a todos! – era Sesshoumaru, que surge como um anjo salvador.

Eu nem acreditei quando meus olhos o viram, estava ali para me socorrer. Aproveitando o momento me afasto do velho e me aproximo dele que vê o desespero em meu olhar.

\- Tudo bem, senhorita ScottGreen?

Assenti que não e vi que ele tinha um olhar mortal sobre o velho Voodgard.

\- O que faz aqui, AlenCarter?! Não foi convidado.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que receberíamos visita nesta tarde. Então fui me arrumar e confesso que esqueci a hora. Me perdoe o atraso.

\- A visita é para a minha noiva. Pode sair!

\- Como sabe, estou morando aqui, senhor Voodgard. – Sesshoumaru me puxa para ficar atrás dele. – Não fica bem eu não saudar a visita.

\- Não interfira! – o velho se levanta – Estou na casa da minha noiva e preciso conversar com ela! Saia agora! Está atrapalhando!

\- E por que está sozinho com a moça? Não fica bem tal conduta, não acha? – Sesshoumaru o encara – E nota-se claramente que a jovem não está confortável com a situação.

\- Ela não tem que reclamar de nada! As coisas aqui funcionam assim para as mulheres! E depois que me casar com ela, fará tudo o que eu disser!

\- Não se eu puder impedir!

Os dois homens ficam cara a cara. Eu olhava de um para o outro e tive a certeza que somente um sairia dali vivo. Poderiam se atracar ali mesmo e claro que Sesshoumaru levaria a melhor, afinal, o outro homem era um velho já com o pé na cova. Só um soco que Sesshoumaru lhe desse ele já cairia morto.

\- A visita já acabou, Voodgard. Sugiro que saia.

\- E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, estranho? Está aqui de passagem que aliás, já era para ter sumido há tempos.

\- Muito bem eu saio, mas antes, - ele fala ao pé do ouvido do velho – que tal se eu contar para a família de sua noiva um segredo sobre certas fotos comprometedoras? Será que esse casamento sai?

Voodgard arregala os olhos e encara Sesshoumaru que lhe sorri vitorioso. Então ele pega o chapéu e sai batendo os pés da minha casa. Eu fico sem entender nada, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Então sem demora me atiro nos braços do meu anjo salvador. O aperto tanto que acho que o sufoquei. Sesshoumaru retribui o abraço, acaricia meus cabelos.

\- Está tudo bem agora, ele já foi...

\- Se você não tivesse chegado...

\- Shhh! - ele segura meu rosto e me beija, sinto o toque dos seus lábios sobre os meus e meu corpo fraqueja, ele me segura pela cintura – Sente-se aqui, eu vou pegar um copo de água...

\- Não! – o impeço – Fique aqui comigo, Sesshoumaru! – o abraço desesperadamente.

Por um tempo ficamos ali abraçados em silêncio.

\- Rin, está tudo bem agora. Ele não vai mais importuná-la. Irá romper esse noivado também.

\- A que fotos se referia?

\- Depois com calma, eu conto o que eu descobri. Agora tem que ir até os seus pais. Devem estar preocupados achando que o pior aconteceu aqui.

\- Mas, Sesshoumaru...

\- Confie em mim. – me beija – Te espero a noite no celeiro. – me beija novamente e sai.

Eu não queria deixar aqueles lábios quentes, mas ele tinha razão. Subi até o quarto dos meus pais e contei o que houve, e Sango também ouviu tudo. Eles ficaram preocupados pois sabiam que o velho Voodgard não deixaria por menos. Naquela noite esperei todos dormirem e fui até o celeiro me encontrar com Sesshoumaru. Quando cheguei a porta estava aberta, entrei e fechei. Não o vi na cama e ouvi barulho de água. Me aproximei da parte que foi construída para ser um banheiro já que ele passou a morar ali. Estava imerso numa tina* de água quente.

Ele se levanta e o vejo como veio ao mundo, completamente nu. Sai da água e caminha até mim. Fico em transe olhando para aquele corpo perfeito. Sesshoumaru para na minha frente e me olha nos olhos e não diz palavra alguma. Segura as pontas da minha camisola e começa a subir o tecido por sobre o meu corpo, eu levanto meus braços e ele tira a peça e a deixa cair no chão, me deixando nua para ele. Pega na minha mão e me conduz para dentro da água. Ele senta e me coloca em cima dele, sinto sua excitação. Me puxa para ele e me beija com luxúria, passando as mãos pelas minhas costas, pelas minhas coxas e por todo o meu corpo. Eu o abraço. Então ele para o beijo e me encara. Tinha desejo em seu olhar.

\- Não dá mais para ficar longe de você, Rin... – e passa os dedos o contorno dos meus lábios, me seduzindo.

\- Eu também senti a sua falta esse tempo todo... queria estar com você, Sesshoumaru...

Ele eleva meu quadril e me faz abrir mais as pernas para me penetrar. Sinto seu membro rijo entrar e gemo, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Segurando minha cintura, me conduz num vai e vem, impulsionando a sua ereção para dentro de mim, indo bem fundo.

\- Aaaah...

O abraço e ele aperta aa minhas nádegas, entrando com força, nossos corpos num movimento cadenciado que faz a água da tina cair para fora. Enquanto me penetra não tira os olhos dos meus, pois estava gostando de ver minha reação ao estar dentro de mim.

\- Você fica linda... assim... quando estou dentro de você... – segura meu rosto e me beija.

Ele se aprofunda e aperta novamente minhas nádegas, intensificando os movimentos demoradamente até que chega no ápice do prazer e gozamos juntos.

\- AAAAAh Rin!

Eu o abraço e ele enterra a cabeça nos meus seios, os dois ofegantes. Então me levanta esai da tina e me leva até a cama e me deita nela. E depois deita sobre mim. Me beija e deixa meus lábios, sorrindo, a provocação só começou então. Senti meu coração bater desesperado, e no mix de sentimentos, o desejava ardentemente.

\- Gosto de você assim, Rin... totalmente entregue ... a mim...

\- Sesshoumaru, nós... – me beija, e entre um beijo e outro, e com as mãos espalmados em seu peito, tento falar - ... nós... – mas é impossível.

Continuou com a fricção dos nossos corpos e o tesão que só aumentou, então ele abriu as minhas pernas e me penetrou, arrancando um grito meu. Ele tinha pressa, tinha uma urgência de estar novamente dentro de mim.

\- Eu confesso que... você... inteira... me excita... - me olha nos olhos e acaricia meu rosto.

Eu sorrio com a declaração e o beijo, e minha língua dança numa sincronia fascinante com a dele, as minhas mãos passando por aquele corpo musculoso e gostoso dele. Então suas mãos seguiram para o meu sexo, passou os dedos por dentro das minhas coxas e desceu indo até a minha abertura, e eu já estava molhada para ele.

\- Sempre pronta para mim, gosto disso... – captura meu lábio inferior e o mordisca, e volta a me beijar com vigor.

Sinto seus dedos entrarem e gemo. Ah, ele sabe como provocar, como torturar, que sensação maravilhosa! Ergueu o corpo reagindo ao toque dele que não para. E depois de me satisfazer, retira os dedos e me vira de bruços, deitando sobre o meu corpo, puxa os meus cabelos e passa a língua no meu pescoço, no lóbulo da minha orelha e nas costas e volta com a tortura. Não consigo pensar em nada, sinto todo o meu corpop queimar de prazer seguro com força os lençóis da cama, e grito, e suplico para ele.

\- ...Sess-sesshou...ma...Sesshoumaru... aaah... o que... o que pretende... fazer comigo...?!

\- Eu...? – segura meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo e sussurra no meu ouvido - ... Perdoe-me pelo termo... mas eu vou te foder por trás, Rin...

Como um homem experiente que é, nem sempre ele usaria de palavras bonitas e pegar uma mulher nessa posição era um fetiche tipicamente masculino. Ao ouvir aquilo, enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro e minhas mãos apertaram os lençóis. Por um momento ele não vez nada, apenas ficou em cima de mim, parado, ofegante, mas dava para sentir que sorria. E eu fiquei imóvel.

\- Vamos Rin... – sussurra em meu ouvido - ... fica de quatro e abre as pernas para mim...

A princípio hesito, e pouco depois, faço o que me pede. Eu sabia que o que ia fazer era algo bom e prazeroso, e o meu corpo estava pedindo por aquilo, por mais dele em mim. Sesshoumaru vira meu rosto, segura meu queixo, me beija e sua mão direita acaricia minha intimidade úmida de excitação, depois se posiciona ficando de joelhos, afasta minhas pernas, e logo se encaixa em mim, me segurando pela cintura, sinto quando coloca sua ereção na minha entrada lubrificada e me penetra. Eu o sinto entrar inteiro e gemo.

\- Aaaahhhh! Sesshouuuumaaruuuu!

\- Você vai pedir por mais depois disto...

Deteve as mãos na minha cintura, que depois acariciam as minhas costas e foram para os meus seios, espalmando, segurando o bico dos seios dom o dedo indicador e o polegar, friccionando-os, beijando minhas costas, ainda dentro de mim, esperando eu me acostumar com o seu tamanho avantajado. Voltou a posição inicial e começou a bombear dentro, entrando e saindo, cuidadosamente. Ele era absurdamente grande e ao mesmo tempo macio. A sensação de senti-lo me invadir era um prazer imensurável.

\- Rin ... você é... tão quente e apertada...

Com ele podia ser tão... foda me pegando daquele jeito?!

Eu segurava os lençóis com força e estava perdendo a minha sanidade e gemia com as investidas dele, minha nádegas batendo em seu quadril, meu corpo sendo impulsionado daquela forma tão intensa. Eu sentia que a qualquer momento ia sucumbir de tanto prazer que sentia. Meus gemidos ficaram baixos, eu mal tinha voz, estava entregue a deliciosa sensação crescente de prazer. Sesshoumaru me segurou com firmeza pela cintura, intensificando as estocadas. Nossos corpos movimentando freneticamente, ele estava fora de si, assim como eu. Eu senti seu membro entrar com força e gozei antes dele, que gostou de sentir seu membro sendo contraído, e continuou me penetrando com força e rapidez, agora deixou minha cintura e segurava meus seios. E pude ouvi-lo gemer. Ainda de quatro na cama, virei meu rosto para vê-lo e pude notar um sorriso de satisfação, voltei a enterrar meu rosto no travesseiro e gemi alto com a investida forte que ele me deu, pois tinha chegado ao orgasmo. Sesshoumaru pendeu a cabeça para trás e gemeu, e gozou forte, e ainda dentro de mim, me fez deitar na cama, segurou minhas nádegas, beijou o meio das minhas costas e ainda deu umas estocadas a mais. Se retirou de dentro de mim e caiu do meu lado exausto, com o corpo banhado em suor. Colocou a mão sobre a testa, o peito num sobe e desce aos poucos se acalmando, me fitando com aquele olhar dourado. Eu fiquei deitada de lado também banhada em suor, olhando para ele. Meu corpo estava todo dolorido.

Que sexo foi aquele com o estranho? Que já deixou de ser estranho para mim desde o primeiro dia que pertenci a ele.

Ficamos em silêncio com ele deitando de lado, me olhando. Talvez quisesse que eu falasse alguma coisa. Me movi, ficando sentada na cama, e ele também fez o mesmo. Eu olhava para ele, queria pedir que fizesse mais, mas estava com vergonha.

\- Eu gostei... – acabei por confessar.

\- Do que exatamente?

\- Do que fez comigo... – eu o olhava com desejo – da... forma... – tentei mostrar o jeito da posição - ... como me pegou...

Ele se aproximou me puxando para ele, ficando cara a cara.

\- Gostou do sexo que fizemos agora? Eu te pegando por trás?!

\- Si-sim...- respondo com os seus lábios sobre o meu.

\- Eu faria muito mais com você, Rin... acho que até... exagerei um pouco sendo essa sua segunda vez… mas vamos com calma... senão eu só vou deixá-la sair daqui quando o dia amanhecer e pode ser que não tenha forças para ficar de pé... – ele sorriu ao dizer isso.

Ainda ficamos um tempo na cama, cada um numa ponta e ele me contou a conversa que teve com minha irmã e o que descobriu do velho Voodgard. Sango havia contado que o velho é um sádico doentio, e que tem o mal hábito doentio de assediar as jovens da colônia há muito tempo, e até anos, e que ela foi uma de suas vítimas. Praticava sadismo com as jovens. Eu fiquei extremamente triste em saber pelo que minha irmã passou e não só ela, mas outras adolescentes também.

\- E não é só isso. Ele tirava fotos das jovens e as ameaçava. Cometia os abusos no escritório da sala do conselho. No mesmo dia que Sango me revelou este segredo eu fui à noite na casa do Voodgard e descobri um cofre onde ele mantinha as fotos. Peguei tudo e escondi num lugar seguro.

\- O que pretende fazer?

\- Vou denunciá-lo a polícia.

\- Ele vai fugir.

\- Pode até ser, mas não vai muito longe. Tenho pessoas que estão de olho nele quando sai da colônia para o mundo exterior.

Apesar de estar na colônia, Sesshoumaru ainda mantinha contato com sua gente do FBI, além de obter ajuda deles.

\- Preciso ver minha irmã. Por isso que ele é daquele jeito, meio avoada.

\- Voodgard roubou a inocência dela quando tinha de catorze para quinze anos, e até[e pouco tempo ainda a assediava. Só parou por que ela descobriu algo.

\- O quê?

Sesshoumaru levanta da cama e coloca um robe, vai até a mesa de cabeceira e pega umas fotos que estavam em um envelope.

\- Sango descobriu que ele tem fotos suas tiradas na igreja, na escola em lugares da colônia por onde você já esteve.

Olho estarrecida paras fotos.

\- Por que ele teria isso?!

\- Ele tem uma obsessão doentia por você. Por isso que pediu sua mão em casamento a seu pai. Então sua irmã o ameaçou, e ele parou de procurá-la.

\- Que louco! Eu... – me levando e coloco minha camisola – Eu ... ele pode me fazer mal...

Vendo meu desespero, Sesshoumaru me envolve num abraço protetor.

\- Ele não fará nada, Rin. Por que eu estou aqui!

\- Sesshoumaru... – o aperto no abraço – Vamos embora daqui, por favor!

\- Faremos isso! Quero que se acalme primeiro. Ainda tenho outras coisas que resolver e então... – ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e sorri - ... iremos embora daqui. Nada e ninguém me fará ficar longe de você agora que eu te encontrei, Rin.

Eu retribuo o sorriso e o beijo, enlaçando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, friccionando meu corpo nele. O desejo fala mais alto e logo estamos na cama nos amando intensamente. Depois de pertencer mais uma vez a ele, chega a hora de voltar para a realidade. Tanta coisa para resolver e juramos sair dessa juntos. Ele não me abandonaria ali, ainda mais sabendo das intenções sujas do velho Voodgard. A madrugada chegava ao seu fim com o dia amanhecendo. Sesshoumaru se veste e me acompanha até a porta da cozinha. Nos despedimos com um longo beijo, eu entro e ele volta para o celeiro.

Só que alguém, escondido atrás das árvores próximas ao fundo da propriedade que dava para o rio, nos observava e tinha nos olhos um desejo mortal de vingança.


	9. Chapter 9

9 – Cada Pequena Ausência Dele é uma Eternidade

Tentamos levar uma vida normal dentro da colônia. Papai não participava mais do Conselho mas era solicitado nas construções dos celeiros pois ele era o único mestre de obras* do lugar e como tinham outra opção, já que não podiam chamar alguém de fora. A maioria não gostava de tê-lo por perto, mas Ele sabia como coordenar ase etapas construção de um celeiro. Já a mamãe estava triste. Ela gostava de ajudar as pessoas, pois aprendeu o ofício de enfermeira quando trabalhou como voluntária na sede nacional da Cruz Vermelha Americana* em Washington D.C.*, antes de se casar. Era a missão dela nesta terra, ela nos dizia, mas que foi tirada de suas mãos. Quanto a Sango, a primeira coisa que fiz foi abraçá-la quando soube da verdade que ela sofreu nas mãos do maldito velho Voodgard.

\- Eu não sabia Sango... agora entendo você...

\- Quem podia imaginar, Rin...

\- Podia ter contado para alguém, pedir socorro...

\- Não podia, pois ele ameaçava o tempo todo e... eu tinha medo... só criei coragem para enfrentá-lo quando descobri a obsessão doentia por você... eu seria uma covarde se permitisse que ele fizesse o mesmo com você.

\- Mas agora isso acabou! O Sesshou... digo, o senhor AlenCarter vai entregá-lo a polícia, pois tem todas as provas que usará contra ele!

Eu contei a Sango o que Sesshoumaru descobriu. Tínhamos esperança que a justiça seria feita. Sobre a questão de Kohaku, a ordem de prisão foi emitida e ele passou a ser um foragido da justiça e seria pego a qualquer momento. O velho Voodgard depois da última visita não apareceu mais na minha casa e papai e mamãe se perguntavam o porquê. Quando questionado, Voodgard havia dito que pensou melhor e resolveu passar sua velhice sozinho mesmo. No fundo ele não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua tara*. Mas desde aquele dia ele andava muito estranho e saia diversas vezes durante a semana para fora dos muros, tramando alguma coisa.

Numa tarde de chuva, Voodgard recebeu a visita de alguém que parecia que já esperava.

\- Quero o meu dinheiro, velho.

\- Kohaku! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você apareceria por aqui. Esta com saudades de atacar donzelas indefesas?

\- Não me venha com piadas. Voodgard. Aprendi com meu mestre.

\- Mas não se importou nem um pouco quando eu abusei de sua irmã mais velha.

\- Sango é uma idiota. Já a Rin, a coisa com ela é diferente, especial. Estou sabendo que chegou a ficar noiva da minha irmãzinha caçula. Por que? - Kohaku fazia cara de poucos amigos - Nosso combinado era a que nos divertíssemos com as mulheres daqui da colônia, mas que a Rin ficasse fora disso.

\- Sim é verdade. Mas você tinha que pôr tudo a perder, moleque. Deixou ser descoberto por aquele maldito estranho. E como fugiu daqui, achei que nunca maia o veria. E você sabe, eu sempre tive um apreço pela sua irmãzinha.

\- Nós dois temos. Também sou louco pela Rin. O fato dela ser minha irmã é que me impedia de me divertir com ela.

\- Mas eu não sou parente e podia.

\- Mas eu tinha avisado que nela você não tocaria. Não gostei de saber tinha ficado noivo. Descumpriu nosso acordo.

\- Agora isso não vem mais ao caso. Aquele estranho, o AlenCarter estragou tudo.

\- Precisamos acabar com ele. Quase que me pega no meu último ataque. Se eu não tivesse colocado aquela escada no muro, não teria conseguido escapar.

\- Não se preocupe. Estou cuidando disso. Estive conversando com alguns contatos no mundo exterior e descobrir algo sobre ele e agora ele receberá uma visitinha.

\- Eu que farei uma para Rin.

\- Vai atacá-la?

\- E por que não? Agora não sou mais o irmão, sou um criminoso.

Os dois homens riram maleficamente.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Então numa noite eu recebi uma visita inesperada. Seguindo a ordem de mamãe estava tirando as roupas e os pertences de Kohaku do quarto dele, haja visto que agora não voltaria pra casa já que era um criminoso. Estava concentrada e não vi quando ele entrou e qual não foi meu susto quando o vi.

\- Kohaku...

Ele estava todo maltrapilho, barbudo e fedia como um mendigo com uma cara de insano.

\- Olá maninha!

\- O que faz aqui? - congelei e não consegui gritar.

\- Eu? Eu vim cumprir um desejo que há muito tempo tinha vontade de fazer!

\- O quê?

\- Quero me satisfazer com você... Rin!

Ao ouvir aquela confissão bestial senti um nojo tão grande. Meu próprio irmão me desejava, ele sim estava prestes a cometer um pecado, o incesto*.

\- Como pode... ter tal desejo...? Eu sou a sua irmã... fique longe de mim!

\- Não posso, doce maninha. - Kohaku foi se aproximando- Eu ia praticar com você, mas antes eu ataquei a Yuka, e fui descoberto por aquele maldito do Sesshoumaru AlenCarter que o papai pôs aqui dentro de casa.

\- Ainda bem! Graças a ele você foi descoberto a tempo...

\- Oh! Você o defende! Mas é claro. Está apaixonada... - Kohaku fica bem perto e me encurrala no canto do quarto, acaricia meu rosto - Vi vocês dois juntos outro dia, no celeiro, se beijando como dois adolescentes, com certeza tiveram uma noite maravilhosa juntos.

Encaro meu irmão que tinha um olhar diabólico. Então ele sabia da minha relação com Sesshoumaru.

\- Meus parabéns, Rin! Aprendeu rápido. Não precisou nem conhecer o mundo lá fora. - ele sussurra no meu ouvido - Virou uma bela putinha! 

**_PLAFT!_**

Eu dei o tapa com toda a minha força. Tanto que meu pulso doeu. Posso ter errado em me deitar logo de primeira com um homem que mal conheço, mas definitivamente eu não sou uma puta. Nunca! Fui tomada de uma revolta que eu queria socar a cara do Kohaku pelo que disse e pelo mal que fez a tantas jovens.

 _\- Maldito! Louco!_

- _Isso! Bate! Gosto disso também!_ \- ele me agarra e me joga na cama pulando em cima de mim – _Mas agora vamos a forra*!_

 _\- Nããããooooooo!_

 _\- Pode gritar que ninguém vai te salvar! Eu me certifiquei primeiramente antes de entrar! Não tem ninguém aqui, todos saíram! –_ e rasgava a minha roupa.

 _ **BANG!**_

Ao ouvir o estampido, lentamente Kohaku olhou pra trás, levantou as mãos e saiu de cima de mim. Sango estava na porta do quarto e apontava a arma do papai que ela pegou no quarto dele na direção do Kokaku. Antes deu um tiro de advertência*.

- _Sai de cima dela, seu desgraçado!_

\- Sango...

- _Cala boca! Saia daqui! Tenho nojo de você!_

A tensão tomou conta do quarto.

\- Não é nada disso mana... Eu só ia calar a boca da Rin para ela não contar que eu voltei... Eu só ia pegar um dinheiro...

\- Mentiroso! - Sango tremia com a arma em punho - Você ia abusar dela igual fez com as outras...

\- Não Sango!

\- Era o combinado seu e daquele velho bastardo... Eu sei de tudo...

\- Sango... baixe essa maldita arma...

\- Uma vez aquele velho estava abusando de mim... tirou fotos... Só que ele teve que sair e me deixou trancada na sala do Conselho por que tinha que resolver pendências com você, que tinha acabado de chegar...mas eu fiquei atrás da porta e ouvi o que vocês combinaram...Você atacava as mulheres e ele abusava das jovens. Você sabia o que ele fazia comigo, mas não me defendeu, ao contrário, era convincente. E o mais nojento disso é que os dois desejavam a Rin, mas você deixou bem claro para o Voodgard que seria o primeiro a fazer as honras já que era irmão e que ele não pusesse as mão nela... O lixo quis casar com a nossa irmã... Agora você volta e quer desgraçá-la...verme...

\- Sango... Está ficando louca... Eu jamais faria mal a Rin... - ele se aproxima de Sango - _Me dá a arma!_

- _Fica longe!_ __

 _\- Não aponte isso para mim. Me dê essa droga de arma, Sango!_

\- Não! Rin vem para cá! - eu me movo, mas o Kohaku grita e me assusto.

 _\- Você fica aí!_ \- e volta para perto de Sango.

 _\- Não se aproxime! Eu vou atirar!_

\- Atira! Mata seu irmão! Vamos ver se tem coragem!

 _\- Você é um monstro!_

 __ _\- Sou mesmo!_

\- Eu vou...

 _\- Não vai, piranha!_

Os dois se atracam e rolam no chão. Um tiro é disparado e eu grito, e silêncio depois. Kohaku está por cima de Sango, com os olhos arregalados. Fico olhando para os dois, em algum momento um deles levantaria vivo dali e para minha tristeza, não é a Sango.

\- Eu ... Não ... Queria fazer isso... - Kohaku está com a arma nas mãos - ... Eu não queria matar a nossa irmã... Rin... você viu... Ela ia atirar... Ela...

Eu corro até a minha irmã e ela agoniza em meus braços, tenta falar alguma coisa e coloca as mãos na barriga onde sangue jorrava feito rio.

- _Sango! Sango! Irmã..._

\- Rin... Rin ... O Miroku...

 _\- Eu vou chamar ele. Fique quieta. Socorroooooooo!_

\- Não... Rin...

\- _Alguém me ajudaaaa! Vai buscar ajuda, Kohaku!_

\- Ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito, Rin!

- _Por sua culpa!_ – entro em desespero e choro - _Eu vou chamar o papai! Não morraaaaa!_

\- Não...dá tempo Rin.. -. ela me faz aproximar do seu rosto, mas antes solta mais sangue pela boca - ... fala pro Miroku...

\- O quê...?

\- Nosso... - minha irmã coloca a minha mão em sua barriga... - ...Nosso bebê... - eu olho para ela surpresa com a confissão revelada e uma lágrima cai do meu olho em sua face - ... fala para ele... que eu não ...aaaaah... vou poder gerar nosso... Yashuhiro...

Essa foi a imagem mais aterrorizante da qual eu jamais vou esquecer em toda a minha vida. Os últimos segundos de vida da minha irmã Santo. Apesar de estar morrendo ela ainda manteve um brilho no olhar quando mencionou o filho. O filho que ela e Miroku nunca iriam conhecer e pelo qual ela já sentia o maior amor do mundo. Ela apertava a minha mão com a sua ensanguentada e com a outra mão fez um último gesto de carinho no meu rosto.

\- Rin...fala para o Miroku...- ela solta um mais sangue pela boca e eu seguro sua mão - ... Que eu o ... Amo... 

Sango deu o último sopro de vida e sua mão deixa a minha caindo por sobre a barriga. Aquele momento demorou para acabar. O tempo ali no quarto congelou e tudo o que eu vivi com a minha irmã passou como um filme. Foi muito rápido. Ainda não me mexia, até que cai em mim e fechei os olhos dela que tinham ficados abertos. No canto do quarto com a arma nas mãos Kohaku estava encolhido, tremia estava e havia molhado as calças.

 _\- Nãããããããããããããoooooooooooo! Saaaangoooooo!_

\- Eu não queria matá-la... Foi um acidente...

 _\- Covarde!_ \- falo por fim - _Matou ela e o filhooooooo!_ \- Kohaku cobre a cabeça com as mãos e começa a chorar feito uma criança, vou até ele e o encho de tapas - _Covarde! Covarde! Covarde! Covarde!_

\- Perdão... perdão...

\- _Peça perdão a Deus! Não!_ \- de repente eu sou tomada de um fúria descontrolada - _Não! Você não merece o perdão! Merece ir pro infernooooooooo! Covaaaaarde! -_ e volto a estapeá-lo.

Alguém me tira de cima de Kohaku, era mamãe. Logo atrás dela estavam papai e Sesshoumaru que tratou logo de segurá-lo para que não fugisse da cena do crime. Quando mamãe viu Sango jazendo sem vida gritou.

- _Minha filhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Papai se juntou a ela no desespero. Mas era tarde demais. Mais pessoas apareceram e depois amarraram meu irmão para que não fugisse. Eu estava atônita em meio a tudo que aconteceu ali na minha frente e não vi quando Sesshoumaru me abraçou. Eu olhava o corpo inerte da minha irmã ali no chão todo ensanguentado e as palavras dela ecoando na minha cabeça confessando sua gravidez. Eu ouvia a voz de Sesshoumaru que parecia estar longe e foi se aproximando.

 _\- Rin! Rin! Rin! Está me ouvindo? Está bem?!_

Foi então que acordei. O abracei e chorei muito. A nossa casa ficou cheia de pessoas que vieram após terem ouvido os tiros. Sesshoumaru me levou para o celeiro e me colocou deitada em sua cama e me cobriu. Minha amiga Ayame estava lá e ele pediu que ficasse comigo. Ele iria cuidar de tudo. Eu estava em choque. Mamãe desmaiou após ver a Sango morta e papai ficou sem reação alguma diante da tragédia que se abateu sobre a nossa família. Kohaku foi levado para o Conselho e trancado numa sala até a vinda da polícia. Na correria não o vigiaram direito e ele conseguiu fugir. E foi em direção a casa do velho Voodgard, seu comparsa nos crimes. Arrombou a porta dos fundos e encontrou o velho pegando todo o dinheiro ilícito que tinha num cofre e joias numa bolsa de viagem.

\- Está fugindo, velho sacana?! E sem dar o meu dinheiro?!

\- Eu te avisei para só pegar a menina Rin e fugirmos, mas não! Não pensou com a cabeça de cima e sim com a de baixo. E agora está encrencado. Eu vou fugir por que com certeza já descobriram minha relação com você, fora meus outros crimes.

\- Você não vai a lugar algum!

Quando Voodgard vira encontra Kohaku com uma arma na mão apontado para sua cabeça. Ele pegou a arma na gaveta da sala do velho assim que entrou. Sabia que escondia uma ali. 

\- Calma meu jovem...

\- Passe essa bolsa para cá. – ele obedece.

\- Podemos sair juntos dessa Kohaku?

\- Está muito enganado. Eu te avisei para não desejar a minha irmãzinha. Mas o que o velho tarado fez quando me dei mal? Tratou de se casar com ela quando viu que eu sairia de cena.

Daí você sumiria no mundo com ela. Você podia aliciar todas as jovens que quisesse, menos a Rin. Você não me levou a sério quando eu disse que ela era minha e eu te avisei que se tentasse alguma coisa, eu te mataria.

\- Masmasmasmamas eu... eu não me casei... não toquei nela...

\- Graças aquele maldito do Sesshoumaru que te impediu quando descobriu seus segredos de jogos sádicos. Mas sabia que ele foi mais rápido e esperto do que nós? Por que eu os vi juntos!

\- O quê?! O AlenCarter com a sua irmã?!

\- Sim, os dois juntos desde que ele apareceu aqui ferido. A Rin não tem nada de inocente. Ela é uma puta igual a tantas outras que eu já comi na vida. Ela nos enganou.

\- Então... - Voodgard senta numa cadeira - ... se eu me casasse com ela já não seria mais pura?

\- Não! Idiota! o estranho já traçou a minha doce irmãzinha!

\- Maldita!

\- Mas isso não te livra da morte. Você quebrou a regra mais importante que eu fiz com voce e isso não vou perdoar.

\- Espere! Isso é culpa daquele estranho do Sesshoumaru! Não!

 ** _BANG!_**

Kohaku deu um tiro no velho que caiu no chão.

\- Boa viagem! Vai ser encontrar mais cedo como o capeta, velho sem vergonha!

Pegou todo o dinheiro e as demais coisas de valor que o velho tinha. Estava na sala mas não pode dar um passo a mais. Sesshoumaru estava ali e tinha uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

\- Não dê mais nenhum passo, Kohaku!

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Eu estava deitada na cama de Sesshoumaru no celeiro. Ayame tinha feito um chá de camomila para acalmar meus nervos. Eu não queria tomar mas como ela foi tão dedicada acabei por tomar.

\- Onde está... ? - eu a queria saber dele mas achei melhor perguntar dos meus pais - ...Onde está os meus pais?

\- Foram levados para a casa do reverendo Totosai.

\- Como estão?

\- Em choque. Logo a polícia vai chegar aqui e colher o depoimento de todos vocês.

\- Alguém sabe do senhor AlenCarter?

\- Quando fui a cozinha ouvi de alguns que ele foi para a casa do senhor Voodgard.

Algo dentro de mim me dizia que algo aterrador aconteceria. Não pensei duas vezes e sai correndo.

\- Rin! Onde você vai?! 

Só ouvia a voz de Ayame, ao longe. Corri até a casa do velho Voodgard e parei na porta e vi a cena. Sesshoumaru tinha Kohaku em sua mira. Eu fiquei aflita e podia deixar que ele matasse meu irmão. Eu não aguentaria ver meus pais poderiam perderem outro filho no mesmo dia.

\- Por favor, Sesshoumaru... Não o mate...

\- Não farei isso, Rin. Mas também não vou deixá-lo fugir.

Kohaku ria com sarcasmo.

\- Oh maninha! Eu sempre soube que você me ama! Por isso a minha adoracão por você.

\- Não é nada disso... Não quero que nossos pais sofram a perda de mais um filho... Mesmo sabendo que você provocou a morte da Sango... - eu me seguro para não chorar - ... não só dela, mas do filho também.

Quem ficou espantado com a revelação foi Sesshoumaru.

\- Filho?! Sango estava grávida?!

\- Sim... Ela me disse antes de ... O Miroku nem sabe ...

\- Maldito Kohaku! - Sesshoumaru trincava os dentes de raiva - Matou a própria irmã e o filho.

\- _Não jogue a culpa em mim! Ela que estava com a arma eu... Só me defendi..._

\- Você ia fazer a mal a Rin. Sango só estava protegendo-a de você.

\- Eu não ia fazer mal a ninguém! Todos vocês são culpados por eu ser assim! – ele grita.

\- Nada do que disser justifica, Kohaku. Entregue-se.

 _\- Não!_

Meu irmão estava visivelmente alterado, já não faziao pleno uso de suas faculdades mentais.

 _\- Desista Kohaku!_

- _Não! Não vou ficar atrás das grades tampouco levar choque num manicômio. Eu sou um homem livre!_

\- Era. - o estranho fala - Cometeu muitos crimes e deve pagar perante a sociedade.

\- Sociedade como a dessa colônia Amish, que nos exclui do mundo, nos estragam...

\- Você poderia ter saído quando bem quisesse.

\- Nunca foi tão fácil. Teria que ser expulso.

\- Que fosse. Pelo menos não teria feito tanto mal a tanta gente. Seria livre.

\- Kohaku... - Eu dou um passo em sua direção - ... por favor... Apesar de tudo o que fez... Eu não o quero morto... – e continuo avançando. 

_\- Rin! Não se aproxime dele!_

\- Viu, estranho? Minha maninha me ama! Não vai poder atirar em mim! Se você a ama, vai fazer o que ela pedir. Vem aqui, Rin! - Kohaku estende a mão em minha direção.

- _Não!_ – Sesshoumaru grita.

Eu estava bem em frente ao meu irmão. 

\- Isso, Rin. Eu vou te levar como refém e vamos sair daqui.

\- Kohaku ...por favor...

Foi tudo muito rápido. Os respingos de sangue do meu irmão atingem meu rosto e mancham a minha roupa. O vejo cair, seus miolos espalhados no chão. Voodgard surge e dá um tiro certeiro na cabeça de Kohaku. O tiro que ele havia dado não foi o suficiente para mata-lo. Agora Voodgard aponta a arma para mim.

\- Se ... a menina não pode ser minha... Não será de mais de ninguém...

Só escuto Sesshoumaru disparar um tiro certeiro no coração do velho Voodgard. Vejo tudo em câmera lenta. Mas também ao mesmo tempo tudo muito rápido. Minha última lembrança da cena foi Sesshoumaru correndo em minha direção. Eu havia perdido os sentidos e cai em seus braços.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Acordei uma semana depois no hospital no mundo exterior. Abri meus olhos, estava sozinha num quarto todo branco.

\- Bom dia. – era uma freira que também é uma enfermeira me cumprimentava, mas não respondo – Está se sentindo bem? 

\- Onde estou?

A freira sorri.

\- Num hospital da Cruz Vermelha Americana. Vou chamar o doutor Saya Ghost. Dizer que despertou.

Um médico de considerável idade entra e senta numa cadeira próxima.

\- Bom dia, minha jovem.

\- Bom... dia. – sento na cama - Por quanto tempo dormir?

\- Por uma semana. Você passou por momentos de extremo estresse que abalaram todo o seu emocional.

Então tudo vem à tona em minha mente. O ataque do Kohaku. A morte da Sango. E do próprio Kohaku. Sesshoumaru atitando no velho Voodgard. Tudo. Baixei minha cabeça e abracei meus joelhos. Desatei a chorar inconsolavelmente. O velho doutor passou suas mãos enrugadas sobre os meus cabelos.

\- Chore minha filha. Não guarde nada. Chore.

Depois de um tempo, ele ofereceu um lenço. 

\- Mais calma? – assenti com a cabeça - Eu soube de sua história, menina Rin. Eu sinto muito pela sua perda.

\- Onde estão os meus pais?

\- Lá fora no corredor.

\- Quero vê-los!

\- De certo que sim. Mas tudo no seu tempo.

\- Por que disse isso?

\- Precisamos conversar a respeito de algo que é muito mais importante no momento.

\- O que pode ser mais importante que meus pais saberem que eu acordei depois de uma semana?! - ralhei com o ancião.

\- Isso. - o médico sorri e pega minhas mãos e as coloca em cima da minha barriga - Para ser mais correto, esse aqui.

O velho ancião sorri de novo e eu fiquei sem entender nada.

\- Esse o quê, doutor? Pode ser mais específico?

\- Como desejar. Carrega em seu ventre uma criança, senhorita ScottGreen.

Eu encarava aquele rosto enrugado pelos anos de vida, carregado de vastas experiências. Eu não disse nada, não saiu palavra alguma da minha boca diante da revelação. Também não derramei lágrimas. Apenas permaneci em silêncio, mas tão surpresa e assustada com a novidade.

\- Enquanto dormia, pedi um exame de sangue detalhado e foi constatado sua gravidez. Não contei isso a ninguém.

\- Eu... Não sabia que estava grávida...

\- O pai do seu filho. Sabe onde ele está?

Era verdade. Onde estaria Sesshoumaru? Se ele estivesse aparecido o médico com certeza contaria quem um homem esteve presente o tempo todo ao meu lado. Resolvi não mencioná-lo devido ao seu histórico de vida de espião.

\- Eu não sei do pai do meu filho.

\- Eu imaginei. Ah! A juventude de hoje! Bom eu não contei sobre a sua condição por que soube que pertence a uma colônia Amish, onde tem suas regras e proibições. Se a senhorita fosse menor de idade, eu seria obrigado a revelar para os seus pais. Mas vou deixar isso a seu cargo.

\- Eu agradeço a sua discrição, doutor. Com quanto tempo de gestação eu estou?

\- Um mês. Eu vou pedir aos seus pais que entrem. - o doutor saiu do quarto.

Grávida. E grávida do estranho que se hospedou por somente dois meses em minha casa. Como eu iria contar isso para os meus pais? E Sesshoumaru? Por onde andaria? Será que foi me ver enquanto eu dormia? E o que aconteceu depois da tragédia? Precisava saber. Meus pais entraram no quarto e me abraçaram. 

\- Rin, filha, que alívio ve-lá acordada! – ela me abraça.

\- Mamãe! Como... vocês estão?

\- Bem, na medida do possível.

\- Filha... – papai acaricia meu rosto e beija minha testa – É tão bom vê-la sã e salva!

Conversamos sobre algumas coisas, mas nenhum dos três tocou no assunto da morte dos meus irmãos e tudo o que aconteceu.

\- O doutor Saya disse que está melhor e que já pode ir para casa. – mamãe disse esperançosa.

\- Eu vou até a lanchonete do hospital. Querem alguma coisa? 

Dissemos que não e papai saiu.

\- E agora, mamãe?

\- Todos passam por momentos difíceis na vida... estamos juntos,

e vamos superar cada obstáculo.

\- Como o papai está?

\- Tirando forças de onde não tem. Pobre Hayate! Só estávamos esperando você acordar. Decidimos sair da colônia Amish. Seu pai vai vender a propriedade e com o dinheiro começaremos a vida em outro lugar.  
Eu precisava saber do Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu com ele, qualquer coisa, o que fosse.

\- Mamãe... E o senhor AlenCarter? Ele está com vocês?

Minha mãe olhou sério para mim por um instante. Parecia que sabia de alguma coisa, no fundo ela sabia, só precisava confirmar.

\- O senhor AlenCarter nos ajudou muito. Cuidou de tudo e três dias depois foi embora.

- _Ele foi embora?_! - para o meu desespero ser maior - _Como assim foi embora, mamãe?!_

\- E por que ele ficaria? Já estava totalmente recuperado. Era para ter ficado por um mês e acabou ficando por dois. Ele tem uma vida lá fora.

\- _Só que ele não podia ter ido embora sem antes ter falado comigo! Ele prometeu me_... - parei de falar antes que fosse tarde.

\- Por que ele não podia ter ido embora sem antes falar com você, Rin? - mamãe insistiu - O que aquele homem lhe prometeu?

Baixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar baixinho.

\- Rin?

A mesma enfermeira de antes entrou no quarto.

\- Vim comunicar que já recebeu alta. Assim que o médico liberar, poderá voltar para casa.

Vendo o meu silêncio e a minha tristeza, mamãe não insistiu mais.

\- Rin, quando quiser, conversaremos. Saiba que eu e seu pai estaremos do seu lado, seja para o que for.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sai do hospital arrasada e triste. De Lancaster nos mudamos para a Filadélfia numa casa modesta no centro. Eu me sentia horrível em relação aos meus pais. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar sobre a gravidez e o meu envolvimento com o estranho. Eu só queria poder entender o que o levou a ir embora depois do acontecido. Por que ele não esperou eu acordar para me levar com ele?

Sesshoumaru havia feito uma promessa para mim. Que quando fosse embora da colônia Amish, não iria sozinho e me levaria junto dele. Será que ele mentiu? Me enganou, só queria se divertir comigo e como conseguiu me seduzir, simplesmente desapareceu. Ao ir embora disse aos meus pais que tinha uns negócios a resolver e precisava ir, sequer se despediu. Para mim só desejou melhoras e mais nada e também não foi me visitar no hospital.

Cada dia que passava eu tentava entender e minha mente só dava nós de tanto pensar. Meus pais continuavam muito tristes. Perderam dois filhos e um neto de uma vez só. Era muita dor para suportar. Fiquei sabendo dos detalhes depois. No enterro da minha irmã todos da colônia compareceram e deixaram muitas flores. Já meu irmão foi enterrado como um indigente pois meus pais não quiseram reconhecê-lo. Quem cuidou das coisas do velho Voodgard foi o reverendo Totosai. Sesshoumaru contou ao Miroku sobre a gravidez da minha irmã. Ele ficou arrasado. Não sabia que ela esperava um filho dele. Pelas contas Sango estaria de dois meses de gestação, mas que ela escondia de todos, talvez por medo. Ele foi até a nossa casa e abraçou os meus pais. Disse que amou muito a Sango, e que nunca a esqueceria e que a levaria para sempre no coração.

Sesshoumaru também contou aos meus pais a obsessão que o Kohaku tinha por mim e sua cumplicidade nos crimes com o velho Voodgard. Todos da colônia ficaram sabendo de tudo. Após tudo ser esclarecido, no outro dia Sesshoumaru vendo que meus pais não tinham condições de resolver nada, tomou as providências. Papai pediu a Sesshoumaru que cuidasse da venda das nossas coisas. Já não havia mais clima para morar na casa e no lugar onde meus irmãos morreram. A mudança de cidade foi providenciada e até a casa onde agora moramos o estranho alugou. Como eu ainda estava desmaiada, fui transferida de ambulância para o hospital da cidade de Lancaster para o hospital central da Cruz Vermelha da Filadélfia.

Era estranho saber que ele não estava por perto. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele. Queria tanto que ele aparecesse e eu contar que teríamos um filho. Já tinha passado alguns dias e eu sentia enjoos diretos e dava claros sinais de gravidez. Quando me via passando mal, mamãe não dizia nada, apenas me olhava séria, esperando eu dizer algo. Até que um dia papai tinha saído e mamãe estava na sala com suas costuras. Então, quebrei o silêncio.

\- Mamãe...

\- Sim, o que é?

\- Eu... Tenho que contar uma coisa para a senhora...

\- Estou ouvindo. - não tirou os olhos do tecido - Pode falar.

\- Eu estou grávida! - falei sem rodeios.

A reação da senhora ScottGreen não foi de espanto e nem de surpresa. Mamãe manteve a calma e a serenidade dignas de um mártir que sofre calado.

\- Eu já sabia. Só estava esperando você confirmar.

\- Mamãe... eu juro...

\- Quem é o pai do seu filho? - ela foi direta.

Baixei minha cabeça envergonhada, não respondi. Mas minha mãe já sabia que a criança que carrego no ventre era do estranho que acolhemos em casa.

\- O senhor AlenCarter não é um homem de caráter. Acho que agora sabemos o real motivo que o levou embora da colônia.

\- Não, mamãe! Ele não sabe que vai ser pai!

\- A culpa é minha.

\- Por que está dizendo isto?

\- Quantas vezes eu te mandei sozinha para aquele celeiro. Ele a seduziu e era óbvio que você acabaria se apaixonando por ele.

Você é ingênua, não conhece nada da vida. Era de se esperar que acontecesse algo assim.

\- Não se culpe mamãe. Eu que me deixei levar por ele, eu que sou culpada!

\- Não, filha. A culpa também era do lugar cheio de proibições onde vivíamos. Era errado e isso prejudicou não só sua formação, mas também a de muita gente. Manter pessoas presas através de muros para evitar que pequem é um grande erro. O ser humano está sujeito ao pecado, aliás somos pecadores. Não pensamos que a presença daquele estranho fosse ser tão prejudicial. E nada mais natural que você se encantasse com ele, tão diferente de tudo o que já viu.

Abracei a minha mãe, ela tinha um coração de ouro.

\- Não vou julgá-la. - acaricia minha barriga - Esta criança é uma bênção que Deus nos enviou e que trará a alegria de volta as nossas vidas.

\- Mamãe, não está com raiva ou com vergonha de mim? Por eu ter me deitado com um homem ...- eu tenho lágrimas nos olhos -... sem ter sido pela forma correta...?

\- Não. - ela acaricia meu rosto - Quem consegue mandar nos desejos do coração? Não fique assim.

\- Mamãe! Pensei que não fosse me aceitar e nem ao meu filho! – abraço minha mãe e choro – Eu fiquei com medo e me expulsasse de casa!

\- E por que eu faria isso, filha? – ela segura meus rosto entre suas mão e seca minha lágrimas – Eu perdi dois filhos e um neto num dia só! Por conta disso eu fiquei com um vazio tão grande dentro de mim! Se eu te mandar embora com seu bebê, eu ficarei sem filho algum que me dê um neto nesta vida!

\- Desculpa, mamãe...

\- Minha menina! Não fique assim! Juntos cuidaremos da sua criança, meu neto.

\- E o papai? Como ele vai reagir?

\- Contaremos juntas para ele quando chegar em casa.

E foi assim. Papai chegou em casa e durante o jantar mamãe revelou a minha condição. Meu pai sempre foi um homem pacífico, não chegado a violência. Diante de situações extremas, dependendo, ele sequer reagia. Sempre calmo e sereno. Ele não me xingou, tampouco me condenou. A compreensão dele diante da minha condição me surpreendeu.

\- Perdi dois filhos mediante uma tragédia. E um neto que poderia ter tido a chance de ensinar um ofício digno de um homem. Agora sou um pai abençoado por ter a minha filha caçula viva aqui comigo, - ele estende a mão e eu pego – que está a espera do meu neto. – papai acaricia meu ventre, eu levo minha mão a boca toda emocionada – que um dia eu ter a oportunidade de conhecer e lhe ensinar meu oficio. Não posso reclamar, sou grato a Deus por tudo! Rin... – papai me olha nos olhos - ... eu te abençoo e ao seu filho também. – estende os braços para que eu o abrace.

Eu abraço o meu pai com tanta força e o choro toma conta de nós três. Jamais podia imaginar que teria o apoio e o amor deles assim numa situação como a minha. Eu amo os meus pais por que eles são os melhores do mundo. Não fui rejeitada, como temia, fui aceita e ainda assim eles não perderam a confiança que sempre tiveram em mim.

\- Passamos por momentos horríveis e está criança veio para nos devolver a alegria roubada. Minha filha, quem sou eu para te condenar? Ou julgar? Eu, que quase a entrego nas mãos de um sádico e louco! A minha Sango... ela que sofreu e eu sequer pude defende-lá! - papai me abraça - Você se apaixonou pelo senhor AlenCarter... - papai se emociona - Antes ele do que aquele velho depravado! Ainda bem que foi com ele! Não aprovo, claro. Mas quem sou eu para duvidar dos desígnios divinos? Criaremos seu filho e voltaremos a ser uma família feliz.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Depois de ter contado aos meus pais sobre a minha gravidez me senti mais aliviada. Seguimos com nossas vidas, então. Papai recebeu o dinheiro da venda da propriedade e de outras coisas e decidimos recomeçar a vida em outro estado americano. Eu sugeri a Califórnia, mais precisamente Los Angeles, a cidade onde Sesshoumaru nasceu. Também queria que meu filho tivesse como local de nascimento o mesmo que o pai dele. Mas meus pais quiseram morar perto do mar, então nos mudamos para a cidade de Santa Mônica. Papai comprou uma casa próximo da praia, perto do píer de Santa Monica. Eu adorei a casa e todo dia podia sentir a brisa do mar, colocar os pés na areia, era uma sensação muito boa. Que eu adoraria compartilhar com o homem que ainda inundava meus pensamentos. Por onde ele andaria? Para onde foi? Que fim levou Sesshoumaru AlenCarter?!

Eu estava entrando no entrando no sexto mês de gestação. Meu bebe crescia forte e saudável. Fazia o acompanhamento médico no hospital UCLA Health Birth Place em Santa Mônica. E tudo ia bem.

Não ia nada bem.

Não em relação ao bebê. Ele estava bem. A coisa acontecia comigo. Tinha momentos em que eu simplesmente chorava de saudade dele. E minha mãe vinha e me abraçava. Não dizia nada, tinha vez que ela chorava comigo. Sabia que eu estava sofrendo com a ausência do estranho, do pai do meu filho que eu não esquecia e não deixava de amar.

O amor. Um sentimento maravilhoso que nos estimula a enfrentar qualquer barreira, qualquer obstáculo, que fortalece. É único. E é o que eu sinto por Sesshoumaru. Pode passar o tempo que for, eu jurei que o amaria até o fim dos meus dias. Tem dias que saudade é tão grande que mal cabe no peito. Tudo que eu mais queria neste momento era poder correr até aos braços dele e neles me aconchegar eternamente. Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Como pode uma pessoa da qual tive pouco tempo de convivência tomar conta de uma forma tão grande, como se tivéssemos vividos anos junto?

Sinto falta do carinho, das palavras, do olhar dele para comigo. À minha volta o tudo parece estar morrendo, como se a vida soltasse um terrível lamento ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que penso enxergar e ouvir não é real, e é apenas fruto do meu olhar distorcido e dolorido de saudades suas, meu namorado!

Temo não conseguir suportar mais tanta saudade, esta necessidade de estar com ele, de tocar e senti-lo perto de mim. Temo não suportar, mas preciso ser forte pelo nosso filho. Eu não estou sozinha, um ser indefeso e inocente depende de mim e por ele, sofrendo prossigo.

Talvez uma vida não seria suficiente para compensar sua ausência do Sesshoumaru. É uma dor no peito que enfraquece todo o meu ser. Desde que ele se foi, nada fez sentido, falo de sofrimento e de tristeza. Quando ele estava comigo, meu mundo era colorido, e agora tudo é cinzento. Quando a gente estava junto, a nossa união era perfeita, como se um tivesse nascido para o outro. Confesso que me sinto incompleta sem ele do meu lado.

Mesmo me sentido assim eu não podia esmorecer pelo bem do meu filho. Eu tinha que ser forte por ele. Mesmo eu nunca mais visse o pai dele, memo que nunca mais tivesse noticias dele. Pelo meu pequeno, eu viveria.

Sobreviveria.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Na tarde de um dia de inverno, recebi a visita de um jovem que bateu a nossa porta. Minha mãe o atende.

\- Bom dia senhora. Procuro pela senhorita ScottGreen. Ela se encontra?

\- Quem a procura?

\- Renkotsu Shichinintai, senhora. Sou agente do FBI.

O que um agente do FBI poderia querer comigo? Quando contei para os meus pai sobre a minha gravidez e quem era o pai, também revelei o que sabia do Sesshoumaru. Por isso, mamãe não estranhou o fato de um agente estar ali na nossa porta. Ela briu a porta e o homem entrou. Logo estávamos na sala depois de tomar um café.

\- O que quer com a minha filha, senhor Shichinintai?

\- O que me traz aqui é o pedido de um amigo.

\- Um amigo? – pergunto e meu coração dispara. Será que ele tem noticias do Sesshoumaru?

\- Sim, senhorita ScottGreen. Me refiro ao agente Sesshoumaru AlenCarter.

 _\- O que aconteceu com ele?! Fala!_ – suplico.

\- Não sei se deveria contar, senhorita, devido a sua condição...

Eu fico irada! Como que ele não falaria nada? Me levanto e o tom da minha voz sai alterado.

 _\- O senhor não vai sair daqui sem me contar sobre o Sesshoumaru! Fala!_

O homem, vendo minha aflição, arrumou a gravata e se ajeitou na poltrona. Tirou do bolso de seu terno um envelope. Que tinha a escrita do estranho endereçada a mim.

\- Ele me pediu que lhe entregasse isso, senhorita Rin.

\- Como? – eu fico sem acreditar – _Ele te manda aqui para me entregar uma... carta? Por que não veio pessoalmente?! Onde ele está? Vamos me diga! Por que o Sesshoumaru não vem aqui para falar comigo? Do que ele tem medo? Por que não vem? Traga-o aqui e agora!_

\- Creio que seja impossível, senhorita!

\- Por quê?! – eu começo a chorar – Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? Mamãe... – eu me agarro nos braços dela – Mamãe... por que ele está fazendo isso comigo?!

\- Por que o senhor AlenCarter faria isso com a minha filha?! Olha como ela está!

\- Também acredito que essa jamais seria a intenção dele, senhora ScottGreen...

\- Senhor Renkotsu, - papai intervem - O que está acontecendo afinal de contas? Fale de uma vez por todas!

 _\- Isso mesmo!_ – agora eu estou uma fera com o agente – _Vamos! Termine com isto! Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? Porque ele não mostra a cara? Está se escondendo com medo de que? Diga de uma vez!_ ** _ONDE ESTÁ O SESSHOUMARU?_**

O homem a minha frente tinha o semblante triste e os olhos marejados.

\- Senhorita Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru AlenCarter descansa ao lado de nosso Senhor. Seu corpo está enterrado no Cemitério Nacional de Arlington*, em Arlington, estado da Virgínia.

 _"Sesshoumaru_

 _Você não está mais aqui comigo_

 _Mas as palavras de amor_

 _Que um dia me disse estão gravadas_

 _No meu coração_

 _Ainda que eu não te veja_

 _É como se estivesse do meu lado_

 _Sussurrando docemente_

 _Que me ama, que me ama, que me ama_

 _Eu ainda caminho por esta estrada_

 _Sozinha e ainda te amando_

 _E eu aceitei este amor_

 _E um dia_

 _Ele foi embora, assim como você..._

 _Rin"_


	10. Chapter 10

**10 - Um Fio de Esperança Torna a Vida Melhor**

O famoso Cemitério Militar de Arlington fica entre as colinas verdes da Virgínia, nos arredores de Washington D.C. É um imponente mar de lápides brancas perfeitamente alinhadas e muitos monumentos de guerra, um lugar impressionante e pungente para se visitar. Era a manhã de um dia frio de inverno quando eu fui com meus pais visitar o túmulo onde o pai do meu filho está enterrado, próximo do Túmulo do Soldado Desconhecido*.

Após receber a notícia de sua morte eu não tive reação alguma. Simplesmente fiquei em total silêncio. Não comi e não bebi nada por dois dias. E só coloquei algo na boca mediante o desespero de minha mãe que disse que pelo menos eu vivesse pelo meu filho. Então voltei a me alimentar por ele. Eu não queria viver. Viver para quê? No terceiro dia da minha greve para morrer papai entrou no meu quarto.

\- Filha... - me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa - Sei que está sofrendo com a perda do pai de seu filho. Eu já perdi dois filhos e um neto que nem cheguei a conhecer. E Deus em sua infinita glória, permitiu que você vivesse com seu filho para que eu e sua mãe tivéssemos a chance de conviver com a única filha que agora temos e saber que teremos descendentes na terra através de seu filho, nosso neto. Rin, você tem todo o direito do mundo de não querer viver mais. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de interromper a vida do seu filho. Pense nisso.

Após dizer isso e sair o silêncio que se instalou no meu quarto era aterrador. Eu não queria chorar já nem tinha lágrimas de tanto que chorei após saber da morte de Sesshoumaru. Chorei por um dia inteiro e no outro fiz meu voto de silêncio. Então pelo meu filho voltei atrás.

O senhor Suikotsu Shichinintai nos conduziu até o local. Mamãe havia comprado flores e eu só levei a minha dor. Na lápide estava escrito o nome dele, as datas de nascimento e morte. Fiz uma descoberta incrível, que eu e Sesshoumaru faríamos aniversário no mesmo dia. Pelo pouco tempo que convivi com ele não deu tempo de saber estas coisas como data de aniversário, signos, gostos e preferências. Coisas que se descobre da pessoa amada. Nos conhecemos em meio a um mar de turbulência. Ficamos um tempo ali em silêncio e pouco depois meus pais saíram me deixando sozinha. Eles sentaram a um banco próximo e ficaram me esperando. Eu olhava para a lápide desejando que aquilo ali não fosse verdade. Caí sobre os meus joelhos.

\- Ah Sesshouamru... – passei a mão sobre as letras do nome dele - ... meu amor... – e lágrimas que eu pensava que não verteria mais começaram a cair dos meus olhos - ... por que teve que terminar assim...? ...por que você não esta aqui comigo? Olha... – acaricio meu ventre - ... teremos um filho... daquela tórrida noite de amor que tivemos... – deito no chão e choro mais ainda.

Mamãe se levanta para vir até a mim, mas papai a impede, meneando a cabeça em negativo. Ela não podia me deter por aquele era o meu momento de dor, meu luto, minha hora com ele. Eu ainda não acreditava que Sesshoumaru estava morto e segundo o amigo dele, morreu em campo, o que quer dizer que estava trabalhando como espião. Foi pego pelo inimigo na Europa. Sentei-me no chão e retirei do bolso do meu casaco a carta que ele havia deixado para mime que foi entregue pelo senhor Suikotsu quando informou da morte dele. Li em voz alta.

 _"Minha Rin_

 _Se está lendo estas linhas é porque não estou aí do seu lado. Meu amor, perdoe-me por faltar com a minha promessa que lhe fiz de levá-la comigo quando fosse embora da colônia. Por motivo de força maior eu tive que sair sem você. Às vezes temos de tomar decisões difíceis. Nem sempre é fácil reconhecer e ter coragem de percorrer a estrada a que estamos destinados. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil mas chegou a hora de você caminhar sozinha._

 _Não existe um momento certo para se dizer adeus para um grande amor e nem o coração é capaz de nos dizer quando isso deve acontecer._

 _Agradeço a Deus por ter conhecido você e por tudo de maravilhoso que aconteceu entre nós, mas agora é preciso que você procure a felicidade em outro lugar._

 _Ame, Rin, e encontre o amor! Não chore nesta despedida._

 _Estarei sempre com você em seu pensamento e em seu coração._

 _Seja feliz._

 _E nunca se esqueça que eu te amei com todo o amor do mundo._

 _Todo seu, Sesshoumaru"_

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh! Bastardo! Como que tem coragem de me pedir para amar outro, se é você quem eu amo? Como pede para não chorar, idiotaaaaaaaa?! Seu cheiro está impregnando na em minha pele! Seu amor está marcado como tatuagem no meu coração! –_ eu grito e minha voz ecoa por todo o cemitério, e choro compulsivamente, amassando o papel nas minhas mãos -... _até parece que você sabia que ia morrer, Sesshoumaru... Por que você se foi? Por que me abandonou? Por que não ficou para conhecer seu filho? Por que me fez te amar... tanto...tanto... tanto...?! Por quêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê?! Aaaaaah..._

Depois de gritar com o Sesshoumaru me acalmei um pouco.

\- Eu nunca vou te esquecer... - eu soluço em meio ao choro - ... Não terá outro aqui no meu coração... eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesma... eu jurei te amar até o último dos meus dias...

Dizem que é natural e saudável ficarmos tristes e sentir uma dor terrível pela perda do ser amado. Mas, quando não se apanha os pedaços para se continuar em frente, é como se uma parte da alma, estivesse incompleta, sente-se um vazio, que nada nem ninguém pode ocupar. Eu me sentia assim. Você tem vontade de morrer junto com o ser amado, você per a coragem de viver, não se quer viver, mas eu tinha que prosseguir por que tinha um ser inocente que dependia totalmente de mim. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali diante da lápide dele lamentando, chorando. Até que me levantei, sequei minhas lágrimas.

\- Eu não vou seguir o seu conselho. Não vou encontrar o amor com outro qualquer. No meu coração não terá espaço para outro. Vou viver pelo nosso filho, mas nunca vou te esquecer,e nunca vou deixar de ate amar, Sesshoumauru. Para mim isto não é um adeus.

Quando me virei tive a nítida impressão que estar sendo observada. Olhei ao redor, mas não havia ninguém por perto, exceto meus pais que estavam me esperando mais adiante. Estava tão aturdida, que só podia ser coisa da minha cabeça. Voltei para os meus pais e fomos embora dali. Ironicamente a vida segue.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Tentei prosseguir com a minha vida depois da visita ao túmulo. Eu precisei ir até lá para me certificar da morte dele. Com uma certeza não incerta, os dias foram passando até que se completaram os quase nove meses da minha gestação e estava no quintal quando senti as dores e a bolsa se rompeu.

 _\- Mamaãããae!_

\- O que foi? – ela veio correndo e viu a poça dágua no chão – _Ah! Céus!_

\- Vai nascer...

 _\- Ah meu Deus! Hayate! Pegue a bolsa e vamos para o carro!_

Saímos as pressas para o hospital UCLA Health Birth Place em Santa Monica. Dei entrada e depois de um par de horas, sofrendo dei a luz a um menino lindo e saudável, com um peso de três quilos e seiscentos gramas. E por uma ironia do destino, meu filho nasceu no dia do aniversário meu e do pai dele. Como eu queria que ele estive vivo para vê-lo. Depois dos procedimentos medi cos habituais, o bebe foi lecado para o berçário e eu voltei para o quarto. Meus pais estavam radiantes e meu semblante não era de alegrais.

\- Rin, seu filho é lindo! Acabamos de vê-los pelo vidro no berçário! Seu pai ainda está lá admirando! – minha mãe me olha preocupada – Não está feliz com o nascimento dele?

\- Estou, mamãe... - respiro fundo.

\- Não parece.

\- Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui...

\- Filha... – mamãe segura minha mão e acaricia meu rosto - .. é normal que sinta a falta dele, mas tem que esquecê-lo!

\- Eu nunca vou esquece ro Sesshoumaru! – retiro minha mão.

\- Pelo seu bem e pelo bem do seu filho vai ter que fazer isso!

\- Nunca! Não mesmo! Para mim ele está vivo! Não consigo explicar! Mas algo dentro de mim diz que ele está vivo!

\- Você diz estas coisas desde que voltamos de Arlington , quando fomos visitar o túmulo dele. Fica falando que ele está vivo, que vai aparecer, que ele está te observando de longe, que não pode se aproximar de você! Que loucura!

\- mas mamãe, eu sinto isso!

\- Já chega, Rin! Está nos enlouquecendo com esse assunto!

Começamos a discutir e a porta do quarto se abre. Era papai.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Ela está de novo com aquele assunto. Coloque um pouco de juízo na cabeça de sua filha, Hayate! Eu vou ver o meu neto.

Mamãe sai do quarto furiosa, papai puxa uma cadeira e senta do meu lado, e sorri.

\- Rin, já tínhamos conversado, que, pelo bem do seu filho, não tocasse mais neste assunto.

\- Me perdoe, papai. Mas é que... é muito forte esse sentimento, é... eu sinto, não consigo ignorar, é mais forte do que eu!

\- Filha...

\- Eu sei! Eu prometi! Mas pai...

\- Se continuar com isso, filha, alguém pode achar que está louca, vão te internar e corre o risco de ficar sem o seu filho. Não queremos isso, Rin. Ainda mais agora que o menino nasceu, perfeito, saudável. Agora que vai precisar de toda a força para criá-lo. Você tem que estar bem...

\- Desculpe, papai... não vou mais falar nisso...

Abracei meu pai e prometi a mim mesma não tocar no assunto que Sesshoumaru poderia estar vivo. Assunto esse que surgiu após a visita ao túmulo, do qual eu tive a nítida impressão de que alguém me observava e passei a acreditar que poderia ser ele, e que ele estaria vivo. Algo dentro de mim dizia que ele estava vivo, que não morreu, que tudo foi uma armação e que ele voltaria e explicaria tudo. E quando falei para os meus pais, eles quase surtaram, e me disseram que eu estava ficando paranoica. Eu quis voltar a Arlington, mas eles me proibiram, então por duas vezes eu fui até lá escondida e tive a mesma sensação como da primeira vez. Alguém me observava. E para mim era Sesshoumaru, e vivo. Mas como saber se está mesmo? Depois que voltei para casa, pensei em entrar em contato com o agente Suikotsu e lhe fazer umas perguntas. Mas tinha que fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas dos meus pais. O agente Suikotsu tinha deixado seu cartão para se algum dia eu precisasse de alguma coisa, era só ligar.

\- Rin? Rin? Rin? – era mamãe – Precisa batizar o Eikichi! – já fazia dois dias que tinhamos voltado do hospital e não tinha pensado nisso.

\- Ah, mamãe, é verdade! Eu... nem me lembrei disso...

\- Está pensando naquele assunto? – ela estava com o bebê no colo – Rin...?

\- Claro que não! – peguei meu filho nos braços – Não prometi que esqueceria?

\- Será melhor mesmo.

Mamãe saiu do quarto. Eu não me esqueci, só não diria para os meus quais pensamentos povoavam minha cabeça. Mas que eu ia atrás da verdade eu iria sim, a única coisa que eu tinha que me preocupar era que, se realmente Sesshoumaru estiver vivo, qual será a minha reação quando o vir? O que vou dizer? Claro que vou querer saber de tudo, a verdade. O meu eterno dilema era qual seria a minha verdadeira reação quando estivesse diante dele. Eu correria até ele, o abraçaria e diria o quanto ainda o amava, ou o menosprezaria, e diria que o odiava por ter mentido para mim?!

No fundo eu estava morrendo de medo de saber de tudo isso, mas que precisava resolver. Era como um pesadelo que não tinha fim e que estava me deixando inquieta. Mas teria que dar um tempo, até meus pais esquecerem e meu filho crescer um pouco mais, entraria em contato com o agente Suikotsu e iniciaria minha busca pela verdade.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

O batizado de Eikichi aconteceu num domingo na igreja a qual passamos a frequentar poucos meses depois que nos mudamos para Santa Monica. Foram os meus pais que escolheram os padrinhos, um casal jovem recém-casados. Eu não tinha cabeça para escolher ninguém, estava concentrada em saber do paradeiro de Sesshoumaru. Mas tinha que ir devagar. Numa tarde de outono estava a pensar em minha irma. Se estivesse viva, meu sobrinho ou sobrinha teria quase que a mesma idade do meu filho. Lembrei de um dia que ela me peguntou se eu estava apaixonada pelo estranho que estava vivendo em nossa, já que eu viviz indoaté o celeiro a pedido denossa mae levar coisas ara ele.

 _"- Claro que não! – lembro-me que respondi assim._

 _\- Ah Rin! Está na cara que está apaixonada pelo senhor AlenCarter!"_

Eu neguei veementemente* na época. E a ameacei de contar para os nossos pais sobre ela e o Miroku, então ela não tocou mais no assunto. Mas eu sabia que minha irmã partiu desse mundo sabendo do meu amor pelo estranho. E acho que se ela estivesse viva ficaria tão feliz de saber que agora eu sou mãe de um filho do Sesshoumaru, meu Eikichi. Que agora é a minha esperança para seguir em frente, ele é o meu renovo. Um filho pelo qual eu tenho um amor que não acaba, que não se mede, que não cansa, que não exige nada, E sinto que estou ligada ao meu filho, assim como ele está ligado ao pai dele, desde a alma, que veio com força no primeiro momento que nos unimos em amor e, como resultado, geramos um filho que nos uniu e que até a eternidade será assim.

Cada vez que olho para o meu filho não tem como não lembrar de seu progenitor. Eikichi nasceu com todos os traços do pai. A mesma cor de cabelos, a mesma cor dos olhos, o dourado da cor do sol. Tal pai, tal filho. Quando crescer será tão quando o meu Sesshumaru.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Quando Eikichi completou dez meses eu arrumei um emprego num restaurante, o Mels Drive-in* e trabalhava meio período. Os anos cinquenta era uma época marcada pelo otimismo, prosperidade econômica e mudanças políticas, conhecida como os anos dourados, e pode se dizer que os jovens se divertiam de verdade. Tudo isso influenciado pelo fim da guerra, e vários crescimentos, como da indústria do entretenimento. Esse foi um período em que os pilares familiares deixaram de ser a base de respeito e surgiu as novas regras sociais.

Recordo dos momentos em estava com Sesshoumaru no celeiro em sua cama, das coisas que ele contava que tinha no mundo exterior, além dos muros nos qual eu vivia encarcerada. Agora vivendo fora dele, vejo que tudo era verdade. Nessa época os jovens que antes eram preparados para uma vida de responsabilidades agora passaram a ter mais poder de escolha e com isso passaram a ditar a moda e a atrair muitas coisas. Sesshoumaru uma vez me falou de uma cultura musical que virou febre, o rock'n roll, representado pelo rei do Rock, um cantor de nome Elvis Presley. No Mels Drive-in tocava a música dele, Love Me Tender e não tinha como não me lembrar do meu amor. Eu me pegava suspirando por ele e meu chefe, o senhor Menomaru chegava até mesmo a chamar a minha atenção.

 _\- Rin! Atenha-se ao trabalho! Olha os clientes!_

 _\- Sim senhor!_

E eu voltava para a realidade. Que saudades eu sentia do Sesshoumaru! Mas estava determinada a prosseguir com minha ideia de saber dele. Então peguei o cartão do agente Suikotsu e marquei com ele no fim do expediente para tomarmos um café. O homem era pontual, apareceu no Mels as seis horas da tarde. Bati meu cartão, e peguei minhas coisas, logo estava na mesa bebendo do mesmo café que ele.

\- Senhorita ScottGreen, é bom vê-la!

\- Obrigado por atender o meu chamado, senhor Shichinintai.

\- Faz tempo. A última vez que nos vimos foi quando os levei a Arlington para visitar o túmulo do agente AlenCarter.

\- Sim...

\- Como estão os seus pais? E.. o seu filho?

\- Estão bem.

\- Permita-me fazer uma pergunta de caráter pessoal?

\- Claro. Pode perguntar.

\- O pai do seu filho é o agente AlenCarter?

Eu fitei os olhos do homem sentado a minha frente. Por que ele estava fazendo aquela pergunta? Será que Sesshoumaru morreu sem saber que eu esperava um filho dele?

\- Se não quiser responder...

\- Ele é o pai do meu filho sim!

\- Eu imaginei.

\- Não sabia?

\- Fiquei sabendo no dia em fui dar o aviso da... – ele baixou o olhar - ... a senhorita estava num estado visível de gravidez. Imaginei que seria do agente AlenCarter, só não tinha certeza. Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Na verdade... não!

\- Deixei meu cartão para quando fosse uma emergência. Não é o caso então?

\- Não necessariamente.

\- Poderia ser mais precisa?

\- Senhor Suikotsu, no dia em me levou ao cemitério, enquanto estava lá... chorando a morte do Sessh... – mordi a minha língua - ...digo , lamentando a morte do senhor AlenCarter, por um breve momento eu tive a nítida impressão de que estava sendo observada. Tinha mais alguém lá?

Após a minha fala, o homem ficou sem jeito e não me fitava nos olhos.

\- A senhorita não estava sozinha mesmo. Eu estava lá, embora esperando no carro no estacionamento... seus pais também estavam próximos! É natural que pense que teve esta sensação...

\- não me refiro ao senhor ou aos meus pais!

\- Talvez um funcionário local, ou pessoas visitando outros túmulos.

\- Não tinha mais ninguém, além dos meus pais que estavam sentados a poucos metros de mim. Tinha alguém perto, bem perto, talvez escondido...quem sabe o senhor possa...

\- Senhorita Rin! Pare! – o homem foi enérgico – Entendo seu sofrimento. Entendo que sinta a falta dele e ...

\- Mas é que...

\- ... e que queira, deseje, anseie que ele esteja vivo! Mas não está! O agente AlenCarter está morto! Foi abatido em campo!

Eu engoli em seco e respirei fundo com o que ele disse.

\- Desculpe se fui muito direto. Essa é a forma como nos referimos aos colegas de trabalho quando são...er... pegos pelo inimigos.

\- Tudo bem...- baixei meu olhar.

\- Senhorita Rin. Não se apegue ao passado. Eu acredito que sinta a falta do agente, pelo tempo que esteve com ele. É normal que queira acreditar que esteja vivo. Mas está tendo uma oportunidade na vida, um bom recomeço. Está com seus pais e agora tem uma criança, que por ser filho de um agente do FBI que também era um soldado americano, receberá mensalmente um valor vitalício, como uma pensão. Está com seus pais e agora tem um filho para criar, que é a pessoa que deve ter sua total atenção agora.

\- Tenho a total consciência disso, senhor Suikotsu!

\- Então viva para ele! Pare de criar ilusões ou falsas esperanças!

Foram duras as palavras ditas por ele. Ele queria me tirar do foco, me distrair, estava fugindo do assunto.

\- Senhor Suikotsu Nesse momento aqui, com o senhor, estou tendo a nítida impressão de estar sendo observada.

\- Como ?!

\- Não está sentindo? Nesse instante, alguém nos observa, nos olha!

\- Senhorita Rin... por favor não insista... – ele pega sua carteira, deixa um dinheiro sobre a mesa e sai - ... eu tenho que ir. Passar bem!

- _Espere!_ \- insisto e vou atrás dele no estacionamento.

\- Eu quero saber! O Sesshoumaru está vivo? – o sigo até carro e seguro com força seu braço - Não é verdade? Era ele quem estava aquele dia nos cemitérios e agora é ele que também está aqui me observando!

\- Não insista, senhorita Rin!

\- Por favor, só confirme para mim! Me ajude acabar com esse sofrimento, com essa incerteza!

\- A senhorita viu com seus próprios olhos onde ele está!

\- Eu.. .- lágrimas caem dos meus olhos.

\- Está tentando manter a imagem dele viva de certa forma. – o senhor Suikotsu coloca as mãos sobre os meus ombros para me confortar - Quer desesperadamente acreditar em algo, é isso, senhorita ScottGreen...

\- Então... – choro baixinho - ... por que eu tenho esta sensação tão forte... de que ele está vivo... tão real dentro de mim?

\- Como eu disse, está tentando acreditar em algo impossível...

\- Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, que me abraçasse, que me dissesse que está tudo bem...

Então é quando o agente Suikotsu deixa escapar algo surpreendente e inédito.

\- Será bom ouvir isso dele...

- _ **Será?!**_ – agarro o colarinho dele – _O senhor disse será! Quer dizer que isso pode acontecer?_

\- Eu... eu... eu... eu – ele começa a gaguejar e perde a cor como alguém que cometeu um deslize que não poderia ter cometido - ... eu... eu me confundi! Não quis dizer isso!

\- Não! Você disse, agente Shichinintai! – ele tenta se soltar, mas eu seguro com força - Disse com toda certeza que será bom ouvir isso dele! Se será bom significa que eu o encontrarei! É a afirmação de que ouvirei isso dele! Vamos! Fale!

\- Pare! Me solte!

Eu o solto e o encaro. Então eu faço a pergunta que não quer calar.

\- Me responda de uma vez por todas! **_O Sesshoumaru está vivo?_**


	11. Chapter 11

A Certeza da Vida e do Amor Incondicional.

\- O Sesshoumaru está vivo?!

Está pergunta ecoou em minha mente centenas de vezes durante muito tempo. Eu queria somente ouvir uma única resposta. Um sonoro sim. Mas não foi o que o agente Suikotsu fez. Ele ficou em silêncio olhando para o nada. Aquilo me deixou nervosa. Eu queria socar a cara dele, mas não podia.

\- Por favor, senhor Shichinintai... eu imploro... – respiro fundo para não desaguar na frente dele - ...só... me responda...

\- Senhorita ScottGreen... eu não posso ajudá-la.

O agente Suikotsu fica sério, olhando para a frente, sem fazer movimentos bruscos. Então movimenta o braço e coloca, sutilmente, um pedaço de papel em minha mão, sempre olhando para a frente.

\- Só leia quando se certificar que está realmente sozinha. Agora vá.

Entendo o que quis dizer e escondo o papel dentro do bolso de minha saia.

\- Desculpe por incomodá-lo...

Saio do carro e sigo para minha casa, com uma vontade enorme de ler o tal papel. Quando chego em casa procuro pelos meus pais pela casa toda e vejo que não estão. Com certeza foram para o culto na igreja e levaram Eikichi com eles. Vou para o meu quarto, tranco a porta e só então retiro o papel do meu bolso. Abro e leio a mensagem.

"Hotel Resort Loews Santa Mônica, suíte 425, amanhã às 19 h."

Eu mal pude dormir a noite esperando que o dia clareasse e que a noite chegasse logo. Quando deu o horário da saída do serviço, sai correndo e peguei um taxi, pois foi só mencionar o nome do hotel que o motorista já conhecia, pois é um hotel de turismo conhecido. Ao chegar na recepção disse que precisava ir ao quarto 425 e o atendente simplesmente me deu a chave, não perguntando nada, como se soubesse de algo. Peguei o elevador direto para o quarto andar. Encontrei o quarto e fiquei parada na frente da porta, esperando, tentando manter o controle. Será que eu encontraria Sesshoumaru lá dentro?

Coloquei a chave e destranquei, mas não abri, ainda hesitando, meu coração acelerado. Então girei a maçaneta e entrei no primeiro cômodo, e nada. Procurei nos demais e não havia ninguém. O quarto do hotel de número 425 era uma suíte luxuosa. Aproximei-me da cama e sobre ela tinha um bilhete do agente Suikotsu dizendo para esperar. E essa espera durou cerca de uns quarenta minutos. Tentei manter a calma, tinha que manter. Foi quando ouvi o trinco da porta e a mesma sendo aberta e depois fechada. Não me virei de imediato para ver quem era. Minha respiração ficou descompassada e aos poucos fui virando o meu rosto para ver a figura masculina que ali estava. Era ele, Sesshoumaru. Vivo. Tão vivo que mal dava para acreditar. Quando nossos olhos se cruzaram muita coisa foi dita. E ao mesmo tempo, nada foi dito. Eu não pronunciei palavra alguma e tão pouco ele, apenas ficamos nos olhando. Uns segundos eternos. Meu desejo era pular nos braços deles e beijá-lo, e dizer tanta coisa! Mas não. Primeiramente ele tinha que explicar o porquê de ter forjado a própria morte e ter feito eu sofrer tanto. E não só isso. Também queria saber se ele antes de morrer sabia que eu estava grávida dele. E como teve coragem de me deixar sozinha com um filho nos braços. 

\- Rin... Deve estar com muita raiva... entendo sua reação e...  
Enquanto ele falava e se explicava, algo dentro de mim gritava. Por que eu ainda estava parada ali na frente do homem que eu amo, o pai do meu filho que ainda não corri para os seus braços?!  
Era hora para se transformar numa estátua e ouvir explicações? Isso poderia esperar.  
Apesar da pequena distância entre nós eu arremessei meu corpo contra o dele num abraço tão apertado que quase o sufoco.  
\- Sesshoumaru!  
Sou envolvida naqueles braços musculosos. Sinto um alento percorrer por todo o meu corpo como se eu me livrasse de correntes que me prendiam. A sensação de libertação é grandiosa. Meu coração parece que vai explodir de tanta alegria. Como era bom saber que ele está vivo! E que esse pesadelo chegou ao fim! Choro agarrada a ele. Sesshoumaru acaricia meus cabelos, me aperta em seus braços novamente, e só ouve meu pranto a ser derramado. Eu acho que chorei por uma eternidade. Precisava.  
\- Rin...- segura meu rosto com suas mãos e passa o dedo polegar a para secar as lágrimas - ...acalme-se...  
\- Sesshoumaru...Eu... - Seguro seus pulsos -...Por quê?  
\- Eu vou te contar tudo. Quero que se acalme primeiro.  
\- Mas é que... -meu desespero é maior - ... Eu vi o seu túmulo! O que foi aquilo?! - Eu volto a chorar e ponho a mão em minha boca para me conter, mas não consigo.

\- Calma! - Ele voltar a me abraçar -Esta tudo bem agora!  
\- E se você for embora de novo?! Eu não vou aguentar! Eu... Eu... Eu não...  
\- Isso não vai acontecer! Estou aqui com você! - segura meu rosto e me faz encará-lo - Não vou sair do seu lado.  
\- Se você for embora de novo eu não vou suportar... Eu juro que me mato... Eu juro...  
Eu não sei explicar o que estava se passando comigo, entrei em completo desespero ao vê-lo ali. Treinei minha mente para conter as emoções e focar apenas em conversar com ele para saber o que aconteceu, mas tudo foi por água abaixo. Entrei em pânico com medo dele sair daquele quarto e eu nunca mais poder vê-lo novamente. Sesshoumaru me abraçou e tentou me acalmar mas meu desespero era maior.  
\- Sesshoumaru! - agarrei o colarinho dele - Prometa que não vai me deixar?! Agora temos um filho! Prometaaaaaaa!  
\- Eu prometo! Agora acalme-e!  
\- Promete mesmo?!  
Sesshoumaru abre a gaveta do criado-mudo e pega um frasco de comprimidos e retira um.  
\- Tome!- serve um copo de água que tinha ali - Beba!  
\- O que é isso?  
\- Um calmante. Vai ajudar a relaxar.

\- Vai fazer eu dormir? Mas eu não quero tomar !Quero ficar acordada! E se voce for embora quando eu acordar?!  
\- Não vou em bora!

\- Precisamos conversar!

\- Faremos isso com você calma! Agora tome!  
\- Mas Sesshoumaru...  
\- Rin! Engole a droga do comprimido!  
Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Olhei nos olhos dele e vi um Sesshoumaru sério e que não estava brincando. Se eu não tomasse por bem então, ele o faria a força. Eu não estava em boas condições emocionais. Tinha perdido completamente a razão quando tive a certeza que ele estava vivo alguma vê-lo ali diante de mim. Engoli o comprimido e tomei toda a água do copo.  
\- Ótimo!  
Eu fiquei olhando para ele, enquanto ele segurava meu rosto e secava as minhas lágrimas me olhando seriamente. E aquele olhar sério foi substituído por um olhar carinhoso.  
\- Rin... Minha Rin ...  
Ele voltou a me abraçar e pôs minha cabeça recostada em seu peito. Aos poucos fui me rendendo ao sono que veio e todo o meu corpo todo amolecer. Tentei resistir em vão. A última frase que eu ouvi de Sesshoumaru foi um pedido de perdão. O calmante dado por ele era forte e logo fez efeito. Assim que adormeci ele carregou me nos braços e me pôs na cama, cobrindo-me com um lençol. Alguém bate na porta do quarto e Sesshoumaru abre.  
\- Então?  
\- Como presumi. Ela não aguentou o baque quando constatou que eu estava vivo.  
\- Eu lhe disse. - Suikotsu pega uma bebida do bar - Durante todo esse tempo ela nunca acreditou que você estivesse morto. Tinha algo nela que dizia o contrário. Enquanto todos diziam que você estava morto, ela insistia que nãoquando não. É NO DIA que os levei até o seu túmulo ela percebeu que estava sendo observada  
\- Eu sei. A Rin é muito perspicaz.  
\- Vai contar tudo?  
\- Eu devo isso a ela. E depois, conversarei com os pais. E ainda tem o meu filho que não conheci. Céus, um filho! Quando que eu podia imaginar que teria um!  
\- O menino é a sua cara! Não tem nem como dizer que não é seu. Um teste sanguíneo seria só pra constatar a prova.  
Os dois homens riram.  
\- Pois é.  
\- Você ama essa garota?  
\- Mais do que posso imaginar. – Sesshoumaru me olha na cama - Quando fui parar na colônia ela foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi. E mexeu comigo de um jeito que mulher alguma tenha feito.  
\- Uma simples garota.  
\- Uma simples garota amish. Que vivia num mundo proibido, até que tudo aconteceu.  
\- Bom eu vou avisar os pais dela.  
\- Entrarei em contato.  
\- Ok.  
\- Ah! Suikotsu!  
\- Sim?  
\- Obrigado. Por tudo.  
O homem assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Sesshoumaru ficou sentado na poltrona me observando, talvez buscando palavras para quando fossemos conversar. Quando despertei já era início de noite. Nao sei por quanto tempo dormi.  
\- Oi.  
\- Oi... - olho para ele e sorrio, e sinto um alívio em saber que está ali comigo e que não foi embora.  
\- Sente-se melhor?  
\- Sim... O remédio que você me deu serviu para me derrubar.  
\- Eu não queria te dar mas foi preciso. Você estava alterada e  
eu presumi que isso aconteceria.  
\- Sesshoumaru...- segurei sua mão.  
\- Rin. Eu vou explicar o porquê de tudo. Apenas me escute.

\- Eu fui embora três dias depois que tudo aconteceu. Recebi uma mensagem de Suikotsu avisando que os russos tinham me descoberto. Eu tive que sair da colônia o mais rápido possível pois eu era o alvo deles e quem estivesse próximo de mim também corria risco de morte.  
\- Podia ter me dito...  
\- Não podia! E é isso que eu quero que você entenda. Não podia deixar que eles soubessem que eu criei vínculos. Iriam atrás de você, de seus pais e os matariam.

Sinto um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo só de pensar que poderia estar morta, não só eu como os meus pais.

\- Você despertou uma semana depois. E eu já estava longe, na Europa. Comecei uma busca implacável a cada um dos que queriam a minha morte. Minha equipe de agentes entrou em contato comigo e quase que um deles foi abatido em campo pelo inimigo. Então, para não ver ninguém morrer por minha causa forjei minha morte. Foi quando o agente Suikotsu foi dar a notícia da minha falsa morte.

\- Ele não sabia?

\- Ninguém soube. Enganei até mesmo a minha equipe de agentes e os meus superiores, e ninguém dos meus colegas de serviços acreditou quando veio a falsa confirmação. Ficaram arrasados.

\- Eu sofri tanto... quando soube...  
\- Eu sei.  
\- Até os meus pais...

\- Estou ciente que causei muito sofrimento a muita gente. Mas foi preciso. Talvez nem receba o perdão de alguns por ter feito o que fiz.

\- Você me enviou uma carta dizendo para eu ... procurar outra pessoa, para seguir com a minha vida!

\- Eu tinha que ser o mais convincente possível.

\- Ler aqui foi cruel demais...

\- Me perdoe...

Vi o sofrimento estampado no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele se sentia culpado pela atitude que teve que fazer para sobreviver e isso abalou a vida de muitos.

\- Depois de um ano e meio, quando tive a certeza de ter eliminado a todos é que voltei para a América e procurei meu amigo, que me ajudou junto ao serviço secreto, pois até então era dado como um agente morto em campo. Estou respondendo a um processo por forjar a minha própria morte. Corro o risco de ir preso.

Além de sofrer o que já sofreu, Sesshoumaru ainda podia perder a liberdade. Era muito ruim ouvir isso dele, mas era a mais pura verdade.

\- Matou os inimigos.. Não foi piedoso?  
\- Nesse tipo de vida não existe misericórdia, Rin. Ou mata ou morre.  
\- Mesmo assim! Ainda acho que poderia ter me contado!  
\- Rin! Não dava! Não poderia colocar a vida de todos em risco!  
\- Você não confiava em mim? Eu não contaria nada para ninguém!  
\- Não é questão disso! - Sesshoumaru fica irritado - Não vou me ater a detalhes do que poderia ter ou não feito!

Me levanto da cama, respiro fundo.

\- E também, aquela vez no cemitério, eu tive a nítida impressão que alguém me observava... – me viro para ele – e tenho certeza que era você.

\- Está certa. Era eu mesmo. – Sesshoumaru se aproxima de mim e pega na ponta do meu cabelo. – Vim duas vezes para cá. No cemitério e quando meu filho nasceu.

\- Quando o Eikichi... – o encaro, surpresa

\- Sim. – ele fala tranquilamente – No mesmo dia que ele nasceu. Assim que o levaram para o berçário, eu fui vê-lo. Pedi a uma enfermeira que me permitisse pegar no colo.

Eu me emociono com o relato dele. Então Sesshoumaru conheceu o nosso filho recém-nascido.

\- Mas Sesshoumaru, por que não me procurou?!

\- Ainda não podia. E nem faria isso. Não ia colocar a vida do meu filho em risco.

Aquele homem parado ali na minha frente era incrível. Como se mantinha firme diante das adversidades? Devido ao estilo de vida que tem era proibido, impedido de viver plenamente momentos importantes que toda pessoa tem direito.

\- Por que só agora resolveu se mostrar?

\- Você estava perto de me descobrir. Então resolvi abrir o jogo. Não estava mais aguentado ver o seu sofrimento.

\- Háháhá! – eu rio com sarcasmo. – Cansou de ver sofrendo?! Que ótimo? Então, como devo agir agora? – enxugo uma lágrima – Devo ter felicitar? Devo soltar fogos?

\- Rin...- ele tenta me abraçar, mas eu m afasto dele

\- Não! Pare!

\- Rin! Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente! Agiria de uma forma que não fizesse sofrer a tantos com eu fiz! Também sofri com tudo isso, não foi fácil para mim. Acha que eu não queria vir para você? Ach mesmo Que não desejei que esse inferno acabasse logo para poder voltar para você? Como acha que foi tudo isso para mim, as escolhas que tive que fazer? Pensa que é fácil forjar a sua própria morte? E que o pior de tudo é saber que vai causar a dor mais profunda na pessoa que ama?!

Eu olho para ele, que tem o semblante triste.

\- Não foi fácil para mim vê-la chorando sobre o meu túmulo... e não poder correr até você... te envolver em meus braços... e dizer que tudo era uma mentira. No hospital foi o mesmo... vê-la sofrendo para trazer o meu filho ao mundo e sequer poder segurar sua mão, desejando estar perto...

Sesshoumaru fica em silencio, já não tinha mais o que falar.

\- Me desculpe...

\- Pelo que?

\- Você está aqui se explicando e eu agindo com infantilidade. Eu sou mesmo uma idiotaaa!

\- Tudo bem, Rin.

\- Sesshoumaru, me perdoe... – corro até ele e o abraço – me perdoe...

\- Minha Rin...

Eu o encaro e ele me dá o sorriso mais lindo e me beija. Sinto o doce toque dos seus lábios sobre os meus, num beijo dado com delicadeza. Mas eu exijo mais e invado sua boca com minha língua, e logo a dele me corresponde e o beijo casto se torna ávido, o abraço fica mais apertado e tudo vem numa urgência que não podemos esperar.

\- Sesshoumaru... eu senti tanto a sua falta... eu pensei que nunca mais o veria de novo...

\- Rin... não teve um só dia que não pensasse em você, que não desejasse que estivesse em meus braços... como agora...

A aproximação dos nossos corpos dá vazão ao desejo ora adormecido, e então nos amamos ali naquela suíte. Sesshoumaru me envolveu nos braços, forçando o beijo, introduzindo mais a língua, quente, úmida, doce, que entrava e saia com velocidade, procurando a minha e no contato, sugava deliciosamente. Me mordia os lábios, não muito carinhoso. Com a outra mão ele acariciava minhas costas. Envolvi os meus raços em torno do pescoço dele, e simplesmente me entreguei de corpo e alma para aquele homem, que me desejava muito mais do que podia supor. O que sinto por Sesshoumaru é algo inexplicável, é um amor que transcende o tempo e qualquer coisa que se possa imaginar. Lentamente, Sesshoumaru tira minhas roupas, não deixando de me de beijar e de me abraçar. Ao mesmo tempo, faço o mesmo, tirando-lhe as roupas. Me pega no colo, me deita na cama e fica em cima de mim. Suas carícias se intensificam, assim como tudo.

Sesshoumaru se acomoda em cima de mim, beijando-me com luxúria. Encaixa o seu quadril em mim, e sinto seu membro duro, latejante, que ele esfrega sobre o meu sexo, meu corpo explode com a sensação de prazer que o sexo dele me proporciona e gemo alto. Então abro as pernas e sua ereção entra, com a pressa de estar dentro de mim, chegando ao centro do meu corpo. Depois que sente que está totalmente dentro de mim, Sesshoumaru, erguendo-se, geme. Acaricio suas costas nuas, com cuidado devido as cicatrizes que tem, e seguro seu rosto com as mãos, ficamos olho no olho, a respiração ofegante, sentindo a onda de prazer percorrendo em nossos corpos. Com um movimento rápido, ele começa a bombear dentro de mim, movendo os quadris, entrando e saindo num ritmo frenético, me tomando, me dominando com sua vontade. Ele é um mestre sexual enquanto me possuí, me ofertando um prazer incrível. Eu sinto o meu corpo arder como se estivesse em chamas. Mais estocadas no meu sexo desejoso dele e no último instante, gozou dentro de mim, jorrando forte. Quando Sesshoumaru erminou, jogou a cabeça para trás, respirou profundamente e gemeu o meu nome.

\- Aaaaaaah Rin...

Tenho a mesma sensação de prazer quando atinjo o orgasmo quase que junto dele. E não paramos por aí. Assim que Sesshoumaru se recompôs, baixou a cabeça, chupou os meus seios, ao mesmo tempo que passava as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, me acarinhando. Dos seios, desceu pelo meu corpo, beijando minha barriga e parou próximo a minha intimidade. Me olhou sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Eu vou provar do seu gosto misturado ao meu, Rin...

Ele colocou minha pernas em seus ombros e bocanhou meu sexo recém penetrado, chupando, enfiando a linguá, sorvendo meu néctar

Sinto meu corpo arder como se estivesse em chamas. Meu peito num sobe e desce, tão ofegante que eu mal podia conter, parecia até que eu estava febril de tão quente que se sentia. E Sesshoumaru continuou com o sexo oral em mim.

\- Aah... Se-sesshouu-maruu...

Gemi, chamndo por ele, que resvalava os lábios, a língua, a boca toda na minha feminilidade. Acariciava os seios enquanto que continuava a me chupar. Senti sua língua se tornou preguiçosa ao me lamber, finalizado o ato.

Ele fica debruçado sobre mim, me olhando, gostando de ver o jeito que me deixou, cheia de vontade, de prazer, e querendo mais.

\- Eu vou ter dar mais...

Deslizou dois dedos para dentro do meu sexo, que me excitaram e que foram muito bem-vindos. Arqueei meu corpo, abraçando os músculos que me eram do que o suficiente em que me agarrar. Completamente excitada e pronta para ser devorada novamente pelo meu seu homem. Senti a pressão do seu corpo sobre o meu, quando ele deitou sobre mim entrelaçou meus dedos nos deles, me beijando. Afastou as minhas pernas para abrir espaço, seu membro duro entrando de novo em mim, direto para o meu centro, contra a minha pele sensível, fazendo-me gemer entre os beijos. Ele me encara.

\- Gosto de vê-la assim... – sorri sobre os meus lábios - ... completamente rendida a mim, pronta para o meu bel-prazer...

Assenti uma vez, tomando-lhe a boca de novo, bebendo do gosto dele, sentindo sua ereção entrar e sair lentamente, numa tortura incessante que eu entendi que se me perderia para sempre ali com ele. Sesshoumaru me penetrou devagar, sentindo-me arquear contra seu peito, enquanto que observa meu rosto, se deliciando em ouvir os meus gemidos, que traduzidos seriam como um pedido por mais prazer. Movendo-se com cuidado, ele entrou e saiu do meu sexo úmido e apertado, sustentando o ritmo, pois ele queria ir cada vez mais rápido. Eu o segurava firme pelos ombros, passei minhas as pernas em volta de sua cintura para que ele me atingir mais fundo, para que ele se movimentasse mais duro dentro de mim, pois nós dois estávamos próximos do ápice. Senti sua excitação e comprimi minhas pernas nos seus quadris, impulsionando-o para mais, e ele afundou o membro rijo dentro no meu centro e num ato maravilhoso, derramou-se dentro de mim. Como era bom pertencer ao homem que eu jurei amar até o último dos meus dias. Nos amamos de novo e de novo, intensamente, e por mim, não pararia nunca. O cansaço e o sono vieram, e dormimos abraçados. Nem só de amor que se vive. A vida exige atenção em outras coisas que também são prioritárias. E tínhamos tanta coisa para fazer depois que o dia clareasse. De madrugada acordei, e sentei na poltrona de frente a janela da suíte com vista para o mar. O cheiro da brisa marítima encheu meus pulmões. Estava completa, livre, liberta, acho que senti um pouco de tudo de bom o que vida pode oferecer neste momento. Observei Sesshoumaru deitado, e dormia profundamente. Seu semblante estava sereno, aliviado, sem aquela expressão de cansaço e dor. O que este homem sofreu, as coisas pelas quais passou, o inferno pelo qual passou e a as dores que viveu para chegar até aqui e finalmente, me encontrar e ficar comigo. Olhando para o seu rosto, dentro de mim eu tive a certeza que eu havia encontrado o meu lugar no mundo quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram naquele dia na beira do rio, quando o vi ali, ferido, precisando ser socorrido, precisando de mim. Acredito piamente que o nosso amor é forte, e será para sempre. E o primeiro passo para eternizá-lo será vivê-lo cada dia. Eu, ele e nosso filho. Com toda a certeza do meu coração eu desejo este homem para a minha vida toda, ainda que tenhamos vividos juntos muito pouco e ainda existem tantas coisas pela frente pelas quais passaremos juntos. Eu não quero outro em minha vida que não seja Sesshoumaru!

Pelo pouco tempo que entrou em minha vida, Sesshoumaru me mostrou o poder de um amor de verdade, daqueles que só aumenta com o passar dos dias, que passa a ser incondicional, que te fortalece, faz sonhar e desejar sempre mais. Quero ter a certeza de acordar todos os dias com a sensação que o nosso amor nunca vai parar de crescer. E também ter a certeza que ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Pelo pouco tempo que entrou em minha vida, Sesshoumaru me mostrou o poder de um amor de verdade, daqueles que só aumenta com o passar dos dias, que passa a ser incondicional, que te fortalece, faz sonhar e desejar sempre mais.


	12. Chapter 12

Um Final de Vida Inesperado

Vi quando o dia clareou. Apesar do sono que estava sentindo, não quis dormir. Fiquei pensando em minha vida, em tudo o que aconteceu nestes meus vinte anos. E como tudo mudou repentinamente quando o estranho surgiu em meu caminho aquele dia no rio, dando uma reviravolta de 360º graus. Um estranho no ninho.

Um completo estranho que não tinha nada a ver com o estilo de vida que tínhamos naquela colônia Amish. Ele era alguém de fora, do mundo exterior, que era como nos referíamos as pessoas de fora, que viviam além daqueles muros que nos cercavam. E como em apenas três meses, ele transformou tudo. O ano de 1955 ficaria marcado para sempre em minha memória. O ano que descobri coisas horríveis que acontecia na colônia, o ano em que perdi meus irmãos, como também seria o ano em que conheci o homem que veio para mudar a minha vida.

Com ele descobri o verdadeiro significado do sentimento amor. E foi com Sesshoumaru AlenCarter que aprendi a fazer cada dia valer a pena. Observava ele deitado naquela cama dormindo o sono dos justos. Acho que só agora ele finalmente podia repousar a cabeça sobre um travesseiro sem preocupação alguma, pois sua vida estava em paz. Era só fazer alguns ajustes, e tudo estaria perfeito.

Ouvi batidas na porta e atendi, era o funcionário do hotel trazendo o café da manhã que eu havia pedido. Agradeci, fechei a porta, e enquanto arrumei a mesa, ele acabou por despertar com o cheiro do café que eu acabei de colocar numa xícara.

\- Bom dia!

\- Rin... – ele se espreguiçou, e que bela visão dele nu na cama se esticando todo, músculos perfeitamente esculpidos pela natureza - ... ah... bom dia...

\- Venha tomar café.

\- Eu vou... – se aproxima e me enlaça em seus braços - ... primeiro, um banho, já que você tomou o seu e nem me esperou...

Ele me beija e acaricia meu rosto. Ficamos abraçados, olho no olho.

\- Como é bom estar aqui com você, Sesshoumaru...

\- Como é bom estar aqui com você, minha Rin... – ele sorri.

\- Me prometa uma coisa?

\- O quê? – coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Que... – eu aperto sua cintura e o encaro, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, minha voz sai embargada - ... que nunca mais vai me deixar, que nunca mais vai ficar longe de mim, que nunca...

\- Shhh! – ele coloca o dedo indicador em meus lábios silenciando-me, e deposita um beijo casto – Prometo... – me abraça apertado - ... sempre, e sempre, e para sempre, ficar com você.

Sinos tocaram quando ouvi aquela promessa feita com amor. Ele foi para o banho, e eu fiquei me sentindo a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter um homem como Sesshoumaru na vida.

[...]

\- Este café da manhã está magnífico!

\- Depois quero se apronte.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Para sua casa. Tenho que conversar com seus pais.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, havia me esquecido completamente dos meus pais e até do meu filho depois de ter tido uma noite maravilhosa com ele. Sesshoumaru estranhou.

\- O que foi? De repente ficou quieta.

\- Eu me esqueci, por um instante, da vida lá fora...

\- Foi tão bom assim a noite que passamos que a fez ter amnésia? – ele diz todo cheio de si, bebericando seu copo de café.

\- Ora! Seu presunçoso! – ele ri com o que eu digo – Está se achando é? – e jogo o guardanapo nele.

Ele pega no ar, se levanta da cadeira, apenas enrolado numa toalha felpuda, sorrindo e vem até mim. Coloca uma mão na mesa e outra na cadeira e inclina o corpo sobre o meu, ficando com o rosto colado no meu. Eu me retraio diante daquele monumento que se agigantou sobre mim.

\- Quer que continue de onde paramos, senhorita ScottGreen? - eu engulo em seco, e ele passa o dedo da mão direita no meu rosto, nos meus lábios, me seduzindo, enquanto fala – Até onde me recordo, você pediu por mais e...

\- Eu pedi?! – minha voz resolveu aparecer.

\- Sim, e não queria que eu parasse.

\- Eu não fiz isso! – fico vermelha de vergonha.

\- Oh! Fez. Fez sim. Fez muito. Praticamente me implorou.

\- Você está inventando!

\- Estou?! – Sesshoumaru me pega nos pulsos e num puxão, me traz para ele, coloca meus braços nas minhas costas, segurando-me pelos pulsos, me imobilizando totalmente e ficamos cara a cara – Quer que a ajude a se recordar, senhorita Rin?

Aquele homem consegue despertar em mim o mais insano dos sentimentos. A fricção dos nossos corpos aumenta e fica evidente o desejo que um tem pelo outro.

\- Não... há necessidade disso... – falo com ele roçando os lábios dele nos meus, seus olhos me olhando fixo e sinto seu membro rijo encostando na minha intimidade com a promessa de sexo latente no meio de suas pernas - ... me lembrei de tudo...

\- Ótimo! – ele me solta e eu caio com tudo na cadeira, com meu corpo cheio de desejo por ele.

\- Sairemos em vinte minutos.

Olho para ele que entra no banheiro e tranca a porta. Respiro com dificuldade e minhas pernas bambeiam quando tento me levantar. Aquele homem tem um enorme poder de sedução sobre mim, capaz de atrair e persuadir com suas ideias e gerar um desejo contínuo na pessoa de seu desejo, no caso eu, e faz com que o inalcançável aconteça literalmente em todos os sentidos possíveis na vida. E isso é algo surpreendente.

[...]

Chegamos na minha casa no carro de Sesshoumaru. Era feriado nacional, 17 de março, dia de São Patrício*. Papai abriu a porta nos recebendo, e me deu um abraço. Ele nunca deixou de ser carinhoso. Já mamãe apenas assentiu com a cabeça quando a cumprimentei e estava séria. Quando viram Sesshoumaru não ficaram surpresos, pois no dia anterior o agente Suikotsu havia ido lá para avisá-los que ele não tinha morrido e eu estaria com ele.

\- Bom dia, senhor ScottGreen.

\- Senhor AlenCarter! – papai lhe estende a mão para um cumprimento, que é correspondido – É bom vê-lo de novo! Fiquei surpreso quando o agente Suikotsu nos contou que estava vivo.

\- É por isso que estou aqui. Quero explicar tudo. – ele se vira para mamãe – Bom dia, senhora ScottGreen.

\- Bom dia, senhor AlenCarter. – ela indica o sofá – Sente-se.

Noto a seriedade de minha mãe. Então ela não gostou nem um pouco de eu ter me reencontrado com o estranho e de ter passado a noite com ele. Sinto o ar meio pesado na sala por parte de minha mãe. Antes de Sesshoumaru sentar permaneço do seu lado, pois queria participar da conversa.  
\- Rin, suba e vá cuidar de seu filho. - mamãe me ordena.  
\- Mas mamãe, eu...  
\- Agora.  
Minha mãe estava estranha. Sesshoumaru coloca a mão em meu ombro.  
\- Rin, obedeça sua mãe.  
Tento argumentar, mas é ele quem me olha sério agora. Olho para ele contrariada e subo as escadas em direção ao quarto de Eikichi. De fato, meu filho precisava mesmo de mim. Só de ouvir minha voz, ele me reconhece e ameaça um choro. Pego-o no colo e o acarinho, meu filho é um lindo bebê e eu estou feliz, pois neste momento tenho as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida perto de mim.  
\- Filho... papai finalmente voltou para nós. Agora seremos felizes!

)...(

Sempre foi costume de minha mãe oferecer um café quando recebe um visita. E não foi diferente com Sesshoumaru. Após beberem, ele começou a se explicar, contando o por que teve que sair às pressas da colônia três dias depois daquela tragédia. Meus pais ouviram atentamente cada palavra e procuraram, em sua humilde percepção, entender o que se passou com o nosso hóspede de nossa antiga vida na colônia Amish.  
\- O que pretende fazer agora, senhor AlenCarter? - mamãe pergunta.  
\- Agir da forma correta, senhora... Quero me casar com a Rin.

Quando ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer estas palavras quando tiver um treco no coração. Eu não deveria, deixei meu bebê no berço, e estava no alto da escadaria ouvindo a conversa. Quando mamãe me ordenou para subir e cuidar do Eikichi era justamente para que pudesse conversar tranquilamente com Sesshoumaru sem a minha presença.  
\- Casar?!  
\- Sim, senhora Midoriko.  
\- Esse... desejo, se posso assim chamar, é sério, senhor AlenCarter? Realmente deseja isso?  
\- Sim, estou falando sério.  
\- Tem certeza? - mamãe encara Sesshoumaru - Estou insistindo nesse ponto por que eu não quero ver minha filha sofrer de novo. Foi muito duro vê-la chorar quando partiu e principalmente, quando recebeu a notícia da sua morte.  
Sesshoumaru baixou o olhar.  
\- Tínhamos acabado de perder dois filhos e um neto que sequer teve a chance de ser nacido. Logo depois, o senhor desaparece e...  
\- ...senhora, eu já expliquei o por que tive que sair...  
\- ... Eu não terminei! – mamãe enfatiza - O senhor saiu da colônia sem aviso algum. Minha filha devido a tudo que aconteceu perdeu as forças e ficou uma semana desmaiada. Eu pensei que ela nunca mais acordaria.  
Mamãe respira fundo e papai a abraça.  
\- Pensamos que poderíamos perder a nossa caçula também, senhor AlenCarter. Ficamos muito mal durante este período. Por favor, peço que tente compreender nossos sentimentos naquele momento. - papai diz - Até que recebemos a notícia que Rin havia despertado.  
\- E depois veio a revelação de que estava grávida. Rin demorou para me contar quem era o pai, mas eu já sabia. - mamãe olha sério para Sesshoumaru que a encara - O senhor seduziu a minha filha! E era natural que ela se apaixonasse, pois nunca havia tido qualquer experiência com homem algum. A única referência masculina que teve na vida é o pai e o irmão, que não posso nem considerar. Nada mais natural que isso acontecesse, pois o senhor era alguém de fora, do mundo exterior, era uma novidade que a encantou logo de cara.  
\- Senhora Midoriko, eu gostei da sua filha desde o início.  
\- É um homem experiente e estava ciente que sua atitude e a forma como se aproximou da minha filha resultaria numa paixão.

Desde o começo mamãe percebeu o envolvimento que surgiu entre eu e o estranho. Mesmo ciente que algo entre nós surgisse, ainda assim assim ela deixou que uma aproximação acontecesse. Talvez pensasse que essa seria uma chance para que minha vida tivesse outro rumo, que não morrer dentro daqueles muros, vivendo uma vida sem expectativa alguma.  
\- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, que Rin se apaixonaria por você. Também tenho uma parcela de culpa pois eu vivia mandando-a ao celeiro lhe levar várias coisas. Eu mesma poderia ter evitado.  
\- Senhora Midoriko, o tempo todo que estive sob o seu teto eu jamais pensei em desrespeitá-los ou mesmo desonrar sua filha. Também nunca foi minha intenção iludi-la com falsas promessas, fazê-la pensar que a queria, e depois a abandonar. Reafirmo que desde o início eu gostei da Rin e quando falava que quando fosse embora da colônia a levaria comigo era verdade. Só que as coisas não saíram da forma que esperava.  
\- Entendo que, por causa de sua profissão a qual a eminência do perigo é constante, teve que sair para evitar o pior  
\- Agradeço sua compreensão.  
\- Mas é fato que o senhor tem consciência que ela se apaixonaria pelo senhor devido a aproximação que tiveram através das suas investidas?  
\- Sim... completamente. Eu tinha consciência que Rin teria sentimentos por mim, já que eu seria o primeiro a lhe dar este tipo de atenção.  
Mamãe estava sendo um tanto insistente. Queria mostrar a Sesshoumaru que sendo um homem experiente, ele sabia dos riscos de se envolver com uma garota com o meu histórico de vida. Que eu me apaixonaria por ele logo de cara e que se ele não quisesse nada comigo eu sofreria muito, e era isso que ela queria ter certeza que não se repetisse.  
\- O senhor entende o que quero dizer com isso?  
\- Perfeitamente.  
\- Quero que me dê sua palavra de homem que realmente quer assumir um compromisso de fato com minha filha e que não está brincando com ela, principalmente depois dessa história de morte forjada. Sabemos o motivo, foi esclarecido. Mas agora tudo é diferente. Vocês dois tem um filho. Quero ter a certeza que está falando a verdade e mostrando suas verdadeiras intenções, pois não permitirei que minha filha e meu neto sofram as consequências dos seus maus atos, senhor AlenCarter!  
\- Midoriko, está sendo dura demais!  
\- Estou pensando em nossa filha, Hayate! Viu muito bem como a Rin ficou quando este homem foi embora! Ela quis até dar cabo na própria vida!  
\- Midoriko, por favor!  
Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com a revelação.  
\- Eu... Eu não sabia disso...  
\- Pois fique sabendo agora! Rin já sabia da existência do filho e ainda assim, pensava em desistir de viver por que o senhor tinha sumido. Hayate a convenceu dizendo que ao menos permitisse que o filho nascesse, já que era um inocente no meio disso tudo.  
Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. Se sentia mal por ter causado tanta dor a mim ao ponto de eu querer dar fim em minha própria vida.  
\- Eu nem fazia ideia que isso se passou com a Rin...  
\- Nós que quase morremos de tristeza em pensar que ela faria isso. Dia após dia, pensávamos se ela poderia mesmo cumprir tal vontade, até que está sensação passou conforme o bebê crescia dentro dela, dando motivos para continuar a viver.  
\- Me perdoe, senhora Midoriko... - Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos marejados - ... eu não tinha ideia do enorme dano que eu causei a Rin quando saí de sua vida... Me sinto mal por isto... Me perdoe...  
\- Se estou sendo dura é por que quero que tenha ciência de tudo o que aconteceu com a Rin. – mamãe reafirma as palavras dela - Ela está feliz por que está aqui agora. Se o senhor sumir de novo, temo que dessa vez ela não terá motivos para querer viver. E é isso que eu não quero que aconteça. Mas se depender de mim, tudo pelo que ela passou não voltará a acontecer.  
\- Senhor Sesshoumaru, queremos o bem de nossa única filha. Não queremos vê-la sofrendo novamente e nem ao nosso neto.  
\- Não se preocupe, senhor Hayate. Entendo a posição como pais em querer protegê-la. Mas eu juro que vim aqui no intuito de conversar seriamente e reforçar o que disse no início... - Sesshoumaru olha para os meus pais - ... Eu amo a filha de vocês e quero me casar com ela, e dessa forma me retratar... Sofri muito quando tive que deixá-la sem dizer uma única palavra ... sofri mais ainda quando tiver que mentir dizendo que morri e... - a voz de Sesshoumaru sai embargada, agora ele chorava - ... Mas não podia imaginar o tamanho do estrago que meu atos fizeram! Eu fiz a Rin sofrer demais! 

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

\- Perdão!

Ao vê-lo em prantos, mamãe senta ao seu lado e o abraça. Sesshoumaru põe a cabeça no colo de minha mãe e chora.  
\- Chore, meu jovem. Coloque toda a dor contida neste seu coração. Quem disse que os homens não choram mentiu.

Do alto da escada assisto a cena tão comovente. Eu não fazia ideia do quanto aquele homem era sensível. Ele é uma verdadeira máquina assassina em ação e em contrapartida, quando se permite, mostra uma sensibilidade que muitos homens não têm. Também pudera, com o histórico de vida que tem chegaria uma hora que ele não aguentaria o peso da carga que leva nos ombros e sucumbiria, como agora.  
\- Desculpe... - Ele se recompõe aceitando um lenço que papai lhe oferta - ... Eu me deixei levar...  
\- Não se preocupe.  
\- Acredito em suas intenções e nos sentimentos que diz ter por minha filha, senhor AlenCarter.  
\- Obrigado, senhor ScottGreen. É bom ouvir isso... eu posso ver o meu filho?  
\- Claro. Suba, o quarto dele é a primeira porta a direita.  
\- Obrigado.  
Volto para o quarto de Eikichi quando o vejo subir. Enxuguei as lágrimas para que não percebesse. Sesshoumaru entra e vai direto para o berço encantado com o filho e o pega no colo.  
\- Olá, rapazinho. Nos encontramos de novo. E como você cresceu!  
Vejo a interação entre pai e filho. É como que se os dois sempre estiveram juntos. Eikichi sorri ao segurar com suas mãozinhas os dedos de seu pai, que lhe retribui o carinho. Ao vê-los ali, sinto algo como que uma aura protetora os envolvesse, e que Sesshoumaru jamais permitiria que alguém fizesse mal ao nosso filho. Ele me olha e se aproxima com o bebê nos braços. Beijo as mãozinhas de Eikichi.  
\- Oi... meu amorzinho. Conheceu o seu papai?  
\- A gente já se viu. Isso aqui é um reencontro.  
Eu sorrio.  
\- Estava chorando?  
\- Não! Não...- me viro ficando de costas - Só me emocionei ao te ver com o Eikichi. Sabia que nós três fazemos aniversário no mesmo dia 25 de abril? Incrível coincidência não? - fungo o nariz.  
Sesshoumaru percebe meu choro contido. Deixa o bebê no berço e se aproxima, me abraça por trás, envolvendo os braços ao redor do meu corpo.

\- Ouviu a conversa?

\- ...desculpe – encosto minha cabeça em seu peito e seguro seus braços que agora me envolvem - ... péssimo hábito...

\- Tudo bem.

\- Mamãe foi dura demais com você.

\- Ela apenas mostrou seu ponto de vista. E como mãe é natural querer saber as intenções de quem já fez sua filha sofrer e não permitir que tudo se repita.

\- Papai adorou te ver de novo!

\- O senhor Hayate é um homem nobre.

\- O importante – ele me vira para ficar de frente para ele – é que de agora em diante tudo será para melhor, Rin. – ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beija – Agora que tudo ficou esclarecido com os seus pais e que tenho o perdão deles, sinto-me renovado e que posso continuar em frente, pois tenho você do meu lado.

\- Isso é bom...

\- Daqui a alguns dias terei que viajar para a Washington, D. C., na sede do FBI* para dar explicações sobre a minha falsa morte aos meus superiores.

\- Você será condenado?! – imaginei como seria minha vida caso Sesshoumaru fosse preso.

\- Não. Não é crime forjar a própria morte* aqui nos Estados Unidos.

\- Sinto um alívio enorme ao saber disso! – eu o abraço – Então você ficará livre!

\- Provavelmente não. Pois eu precisei fingir estar morto para salvar a própria vida. E será levado em conta o fato de eu ser uma pessoa que prestou serviços ao país. E depois de resolver isso, iremos embora daqui.

\- Para onde?

\- Havaí. Eu, você e o nosso filho.

Eu vi a alegria estampada no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Agora em sua vida tudo estava em paz. Era natural ele desejar recomeçar a vida num lugar diferente. Claro que fiquei feliz ao saber, mas não totalmente. Eu não iria embora para longe sem meus os pais.

\- Somente... nós três?

\- Sim! Somos uma família. Primeiro no casaremos, claro, e depois de tudo pronto, partiremos.

Eu saio de seu abraço.

\- O quer foi, Rin? Pensei que ficaria feliz.

\- Eu estou... mas é que...

\- Fale.

\- Sesshoumaru, me perdoe, mas... não vou embora daqui sem os meus pais! – ele me olha surpreso – Eles cuidaram de mim depois de tudo o que aconteceu, me apoiaram quando me vi grávida e... eles são muito apegados ao Eikichi! Mamãe tem um amor por ele tão grande e papai morreria se ficasse longe dele!

\- Rin...

\- Não posso fazer isso! Não posso tirar o Eikichi da vida deles! Não dá!

\- Tudo bem, Rin! – ele me acalma – Jamais pediria a você que os deixasse se isso a fizesse sofrer. É claro, se for o seu desejo, eles virão conosco para o Havaí.

Abraço Sesshoumaru me sentindo mais aliviada. Não daria um passo na minha vida sem os meus pais. Eles, juntamente com Sesshoumaru e o meu filho, são a minha família. Nos beijamos e depois Sesshoumaru volta a pegar Eikichi nos braços e juntos descemos até a sala. Nesse instante, mamãe aparece.  
\- Hoje o almoço é especial, pois é dia de São Patrício. Venha Rin, deixemos os homens aqui. Me ajude na cozinha.  
Assim que ficamos a sós na cozinha, eu dei um abraço em minha mãe.  
\- O que foi, filha?!  
\- Obrigado, mamãe! Por compreender e aceitar o Sesshoumaru.  
\- Não poderia ir contra este amor, filha. Ele explicou tudo e mostrou que tem sérias intenções.  
Nos abraçamos de novo de cuidamos do almoço. Depois da sobremesa, Sesshoumaru ficou na sala e percebi que não estava bem.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Estou cansado.  
\- Venha, pode dormir no meu quarto.  
Conduzi-o até meu quarto e ele deitou na cama. Sesshoumaru dormiu até o início da noite. Acordou e viu que era noite.  
\- Acho que que é hora de ir.  
\- Eu vou com você.  
\- Você fica. - mamãe surge da cozinha - E o senhor Sesshoumaru volta sozinho.  
\- Mas mamãe! Eu não quero ficar longe do Sesshoumaru!

\- Não fica bem para uma moça solteira permanecer no mesmo recinto que um homem.

\- Não tem nada a ver isso! Já temos até um filho! - esbravejei. 

\- Engano seu, Rin. Só poderão ficar sob o mesmo teto depois de casados.

Ouvir de minha mãe aquelas palavras, no meu entender, era como uma afronta. Eu e Sesshoumaru já éramos íntimos e aquilo não se aplicava. Ele me olhou e colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros. 

\- Rin... Sua mãe tem razão. Não fica bem estarmos juntos que não da forma correta. 

\- Mas...

\- Se vão mesmo ficar juntos, é imprescindível que acertem a situação. - papai completa.

\- Falarei com o reverendo Miroku, que poderá uni-los perante nosso Senhor. - e mamãe finaliza. 

Diante dos três não tive o que argumentar. E pensando bem, era melhor mesmo fazer o que é correto.

\- Bom, já que ficou decidido assim, amanhã mesmo iremos ao cartório e marcaremos a data com uma cerimônia religiosa com efeito civil. 

\- Está bem...

Sesshoumaru de despediu de todos e conforme dito, fomos ao cartório e marcamos a data e nos casamos na capela da igreja com a ministração feita pelo Reverendo Miroku, que era jovem e já trilhava a vida religiosa. Passei a assinar meu nome de casada, Rin ScottGreen AlenCarter. Aproveitamos o ensejo e fizemos um novo registro para nosso filho. Ao nome dele foi acrescentado o sobrenome do pai, e ficou Eikichi ScottGreen AlenCarter. Tivemos uma pequena recepção em casa com alguns conhecidos e amigos, tudo muito simples. Depois, oficialmente casados, fomos para o hotel. Enquanto esperava meu agora marido sair do banho, fiquei olhando para o anel que tinha no dedo da mão esquerda. Feito de ouro e tinha o nome dele gravado junto da frase "Te amarei até o último dos meus dias", como também no anel dele, com o meu nome gravado e a mesma frase.

\- Admirando seu anel, senhora AlenCarter? -

\- Senhora AlenCarter...

\- Sim... – ele pega minha mão esquerda e beija o anel – ... minha senhora... – eu sorrio - ... senhora Sesshoumaru AlenCarter...

\- E se fosse o contrário?

\- Como assim...?

\- E se o esposo tivesse que usar sobrenome da esposa?

\- Hum... – ele fica pensativo - ...Sesshoumaru ScottGreen...não, melhor não...

Eu sorrio e Sesshoumaru me abraça, apertando seu corpo contra o meu. Sinto o toque dos seus lábios sobre os meus num beijo suave, demorado. Nesta noite, nesta nossa noite de núpcias, como as outras, nos amaríamos intensamente. Ele se afasta e vai até a mesa e serve duas taças de vinho. Oferece uma para mim e pega a dele, e brindamos cruzando as taças no braço, tomo um gole da sua taça e ele faz o mesmo com a minha. Depois, me afasto dele, pego as taças e as coloco na mesa. Sesshoumaru me abraça por trás,

seus braços me enredaram e me aperta contra o peito, depois começa uma sessão de carícias nos meus ombros, nos braços e costas. Sinto o toque das suas mãos fortes sobre a minha pele que faz com que uma onda de desejo preencha todo o meu corpo e sua boca roça o meu pescoço. Depois, me vira de frente para ele e abre meu robe, expondo meus seios.

\- Você é inegavelmente bela, Rin. Sinto a paixão que sente. Você anseia por mim, e eu por você... Olha... - pega minha mão direita e a faz deslizar sobre seu membro rijo - o que você faz comigo...

Ao sentir o toque minha respiração torna-se acelerada, minhas pernas fraquejam, me sinto quente, febril. Nos encaramos por um momento com a promessa de mais desejo. Ele espalma a mão sobre um seio, enquanto abocanha e chupa o outro, depois passa a língua e traça círculos em volta do bico do seio.

\- Farei carícias ousadas em você esta noite.

Sussurro em seu ouvido.

\- Eu quero você... Sesshoumaru...

Estávamos tendo liberdades agora concedidas oficialmente entre marido e mulher.  
As sensações deixavam em faíscas nossos corpos quentes. Sesshoumaru começou a rir suavemente ao me ouvir gemer e estremecer de prazer.

\- Aaaah!

\- Seu corpo todo treme só de tocá-la, e ainda isso é só o começo do que eu quero fazer com você... 

Agarrada ao corpo de Sesshoumaru, sento espasmos pelo corpo todo. Suas fortes mãos agarram meus quadris e ele me prensa na parede num forte abraço.

\- Sessh... mmmmm...

Antes mesmo de terminar seu nome ele toma minha boca num beijo que incendeia aos dois. Depois me carrega até a cama, deitando sobre o meu corpo. Sinto o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu e me beija demoradamente sugando a língua. Minhas mãos acariciavam incessantemente seu corpo sedutor, que só de olhar me deixa louca. Sesshoumaru é um homem quente de desejos fortes como. Sinto um fogo consumir minhas entranhas de Rin. Enquanto o beijo, afundo meus dedos em seus cabelos prateados e passo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, sentindo seu membro pronto para estar dentro de mim. 

\- Quero que sinta prazer. Quero sentir prazer com você, Rin...

Enterrei meus dentes em seu ombro enquanto ele acariciava minhas coxas. Suas mãos fortes agarraram meus quadris, abrindo minhas pernas, sentiu que a paixão o dominava quando Sesshoumaru a empurrou seu membro de encontro ao meu sexo, me penetrando e me apertando num forte abraço. Enquanto o membro rijo entrava e saía entrava, Sesshoumaru ficou me olhando, queria ver minha reação enquanto me possuía. Olhei dentro dos seus olhos dourados e compreendi que estava perdidamente louca de amor por este homem. Não tenho vida sem ele.

\- Aah... Sesshoumaru...

\- Gosto de ver sua reação... gosto de saber que está sentindo prazer quando estou dentro de você, Rin...

O desejo tomou conta e Sesshoumaru intensificou as estocadas e a promessa de prazer se cumpriu. Ele diminuiu o ritmo do entra e sai do membro duro dentro de mim e, lentamente, começou a se mover, esperando que a paixão nos dominasse. Tornei a erguer meus quadris em volta de sua cintura, facilitando-lhe os movimentos e o abracei e o beijei na boca, eu queria mais dele em mim. Sesshoumaru me conduziu ao clímax, e gemi alto, e ele despejou sua semente, gozando dentro de mim.

[...]

Passamos três dias no hotel. Teríamos ficados mais tempo se não insistisse que precisávamos voltar. Queria ver meu filho que tinha ficado com os meus pais. Na outra semana, Sesshoumaru recebeu a visita de seu amigo, o agente Suikotsu que deveria viajar para a capital e ele o acompanharia. Estaria de volta em três dias.

No aeroporto de Santa Monica nos despedimos, e eu estava flita, tinha em mim a impressão que ele não voltaria. Vendo minha aflição, tratou de me acalmar.

\- Rin, eu voltarei. Terá que aprender a controlar essa aflição. Não é bom para você e nem para os que estão ao seu redor, principalmente o Eikichi.

\- Eu sei... vou fazer isso... perdão...

\- Será um teste esse nosso breve afastamento. Agora, me beije, senhora AlenCarter...

Eu pulei no pescoço dele e o beijei com toda força. Sorriu quando o beijo terminou.

\- Agora tenho um bom motivo para voltar bem depressa.

Sesshoumaru me abraçou e entrou no avião que o levaria até Washington. Voltamos para casa e eu contava as horas no relógio para estar com ele.

\- Rin, o que a aflige?

\- Estou tentando me conter, mamãe. Não é fácil. Tenho que aprender a ficar bem na ausência do Sesshoumaru. Eu prmeti isso a ele.

\- Não me refiro a isso.

\- O que?

\- Diga.

A minha mãe era surpreendente. Ela me conhecia tão bem! Comentei sobre a vontade de Sesshoumaru de nos mudarmos para o Havaí depois que ele resolvesse a questão do processo.

\- Rin, é natural que o casal inicie uma vida nova num lugar novo.

\- Mamãe, a senhora não está entendendo!

\- Quem não está entendendo é você, filha. Seu marido deseja viver com você e o seu filho, pois agora são uma família. Não tem nada a ver eu e o seu pai estarmos juntos. Temos nossa vida aqui.

\- Acontece que eu não vou se vocês não vierem junto!

\- Rin! Não tem nada ver isso!

\- Para mim tem!

\- Disse isso ao senhor AlenCarter?!

\- Disse! Não vou separar o Eikichi de vocês! Vocês são importante para o meu filho, são os únicos avós que ele tem! A senhora sabe onde fica o Havaí?! No meio do Oceano Pacífico! Longe à beça!

\- Rin, filha, sente-se. – mamãe pega em minhas mãos – Não deixaremos de ser os avós do Eikichi só por que irá morar longe.

\- Mamãe! Eu não vou morar ali na esquina! Teremos um oceano de distância!

\- Qual o problema?

\- Não é certo! E se o Eikichi sentir a falta de vocês? O que eu vou fazer? Não vou poder vir sempre para cá! E Sesshoumaru não vai me trazer cada vez que eu quiser vê-los ! E também, – encaro minha mãe - Não vou separar o meu filho dos avós deles, e isso está decidido!

\- Rin! Agora você tem que pensar em sua família!

\- Vocês são a minha família também! Eu jurei que nunca os deixaria.

Vou para o quintal onde papai está brincando com o meu filho. Dou um beijo em Eikichi e saio pela lateral da casa em direção a praia, ouço a voz de minha mãe me chamando de volta, mas não respondo. Sento na areia, e fico olhando a imensidão do mar, pensando em minha vida, em Sesshoumaru, em Eikichi e nos meus pais. Como conciliar dois desejos: o de viver com meu marido num lugar escolhido por ele e não ficar longe dos meus pais?

Voltei para casa ao anoitecer. Meus pais já haviam se recolhido e Eikichi dormia como um anjo. Tomei um banho, belisquei alguma coisa na cozinha e naquela noite não dormi. Desejei que os próximos dois dias passassem logo.

[...]

Sesshoumaru voltou de Washington com tudo resolvido. Era um homem livre e podia ir e vir como bem desejasse. Ao voltar para casa, ele queria conversar e eu já sabia que seria sobre ir vivermos no Havaí. Entramos no quarto e ele mal pronunciou palavra alguma, eu disparei.

\- Não vou para o Havaí sem os meus pais!

Pego Eikichi que estava no berço e saio do quarto indo para a praia. Eu precisava espairecer, chorei muito. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Mas também não podia esconder o que sinto, o meu medo de ficar longe dos meus pais e o medo do Sesshoumaru ir embora sem mim e o nosso filho.

Deus, que dilema!

Ele me viu sair, mas não foi atrás. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras que tinha na varanda. Mamãe viu quando saí e já sabia do que se tratava.

\- Sesshoumaru, tudo bem?

\- Não. Rin não quer ir para o Havaí. Não sem a senhora e o senhor Hayate.

\- Eu já conversei com ela e disse que ficaremos bem se vocês fossem para lá.

\- Ela acabou de me dizer que não vai se não forem juntos. E eu tenho que decidir isso logo. Ficou resolvido minha situação no FBI. E a condição imposta era que eu deixasse o país imediatamente. Se eu me demorar posso ir preso por não cumprir com minha parte no acordo. Rin não quer deixá-los. E não quer ficar longe de mim. Pois se ela insistir em ficar, sou eu que não vou abrir mão do meu filho. Eu o quero perto de mim, onde eu estiver, porém se ela não quiser vir, eu vou levar Eikichi comigo, mas também eu não quero deixá-la por que eu a amo. – ele passa as mãos nos cabelos, aflito – Essa situação está acabando com minha paz, me matando por dentro! Que eu faço, senhora Midoriko?

\- Vamos resolver isso.

Mamãe entrou. O que eu fiquei sabendo depois era que naquela noite ela conversou muito com papai e ele tomaram uma decisão, que contaram para Sesshoumaru assim que o dia amanheceu. Que eles iriam para o Havaí conosco.

\- Como assim?! – eu não acreditei no que me contaram.

\- É isso filha. Iremos com vocês. Sua mãe e eu conversamos, você estava num dilema se ia com seu marido ou se ficaria conosco aqui, ficaria sem o Eikichi, pois o senhor AlenCarter não abriria mão do filho, é o pai e tem mais que ficar e criar o menino, mas também não pode mais ficar por aqui, tem que deixar o país. Então para resolver o problema, iremos todos viver no Havaí.

Eu não sei se eu chorava de alegria por saber que não ficaria longe dos meus pais ou de tristeza por que estaria tirando eles da vida que tinha aqui. Só sei que meu coração estava exultante de tanta felicidade! Em um mês vendemos nossa casa e o carro e fomos embora dos Estados Unidos. Iniciamos uma vida nova no território havaiano. Compramos uma casa na cidade de Hilo, que é uma designada junto à Baía de Hilo, localizada mais ao sul do arquipélago que forma o Havaí. Por ser um lugar turístico, Sesshoumaru tornou-se dono de um dos hotéis mais famosos, o Hilo Oceanfront Hotel, próximo da península Waiakea. Meus pais não se arrependeram de ter vindo conosco. Um dia à beira da piscina do hotel, papai me agradeceu.

\- Filha, agradeço por não ter nos deixado. Eu sei que eu e sua mãe não conseguiríamos viver longe do nosso neto. E nem de você. Perdemos seus irmãos e Deus permitiu cuidarmos de você e do Eikichi para que nunca nos separássemos nesta vida.

\- Ah papai! – o abraço e o beijo no rosto – E como acha que eu viveria longe de vocês? E tem mais! O que vocês dois iriam fazer sozinhos, sem parentes em Santa Mônica, sabendo que eu estaria aqui, longe de vocês? Seria o mesmo para mim aqui, sem família! Sesshoumaru também é sozinho, não tem um parente próximo, ou vivo! Então, o certo é todos nós ficarmos juntos, como deve ser!

\- Tem razão, Rin! Eu amo você!

\- Eu amo você, papai!

[...]

Tivemos uma vida abençoada neste lugar nos anos sessenta, pois a família cresceu, Além de Eikichi, tivemos mais quatro filhos. Inuyasha, nosso segundo filho, foi assim nomeado em homenagem ao pai de Sesshoumaru. Natsumi, a do meio, era bem parecida comigo. Já Hayato recebeu este nome para homenagear o meu pai, que aliás ficou muito feliz em saber que o neto teve o nome parecido com o dele. Mamãe que escolheu os nomes das meninas. E a nossa caçula, Aiwei, veio para completar nossa alegria, pois ela é a cara do Sesshomaru, posso dizer que é sua versão feminina.

Com o passar do tempo, tivemos acontecimentos que toda família tem em seu cotidiano. Quando completou dezoito anos, Eikichi conheceu uma jovem e se casou com ela, pois a havia engravidado. Me tornei avó antes mesmo de completar meus quarenta anos. Eikichi teve mais três filhos. Natsumi, após completar os estudos como advogada no Japão também se casou e teve só uma filha que ela batizou com o nome da avó, Midoriko.

Nem tudo é alegria numa família. Tivemos uma experiência amarga que eu não desejo para o meu pior inimigo. A perda de um filho.

Perdemos nosso filho Hayato num acidente de carro quando ele tinha dezessete anos. Foi a dor mais terrível que eu senti em toda a minha vida. Meu lindo jovem de olhos dourados e cabelos negros tinha sido tomado de nossas vidas de uma forma tão brutal. Hayato era um menino de bem com a vida, um filho dedicado que estava iniciando seu curso de hotelaria. Pois sonhava em trabalhar com o pai. Sesshoumaru quase que desiste de viver por conta desse episódio, mas ele se reergueu pois tinha outros que precisavam dele.

Uns dois anos depois, perdi meu pai, Hayate, que morreu de tristeza pela perda do neto que ele mais amava. Não que não amava os outros, era por que Hayato era querido por ter recebido o nome por causa do meu pai. Mamãe ficou desolada, e dizia como que papai foi embora primeiro, sendo que tinham prometido partir deste mundo para a glória de Deus juntos. Mas quem conhece os desígnios da vida, senão somente Deus? Mas mamãe teve nosso amparo e prosseguiu, pois a vida segue seu curdo habitual. Aiwei seguiu os passos do pai. A contragosto de Sesshoumaru, estudou muito e acabou se tornando um agente secreto do FBI com destaque e honrarias, tal qual seu genitor, que se enchia de orgulho. Ela acabou se relacionando com o filho caçula do melhor amigo de Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu, que também era agente secreto. Claro que Sesshoumaru não gostou muito da ideia de sua caçula se casar com o filho de seu amigo, mas quem manda no coração? Shinkotsu e Aiwei casaram e tiveram filhos gêmeos, e vivem em Calcutá, na Índia.

Doze anos da morte de papai, foi a vez de mamãe partir deste mundo. Ela viveu feliz, através de mim conheceu seus netos e bisnetos e disse em seus últimos minutos de vida, que agora ela se encontraria com papai no céu e os dois seriam felizes na eternidade. Ela acreditava nisso, e deu seu último suspiro numa noite do dia de São Patrício*. Era uma data que ela gostava muito, devido ela ter descendência irlandesa por parte de meu avô materno. Eu fiquei arrasada com a partida da minha mãe, e Sesshoumaru ficou do meu lado para me apoiar e me consolar.

Eu fui muito feliz em minha vida, me tornei uma mulher completamente realizada. Parecia que meu destino era morrer naquela colônia Amish sem perspectiva alguma de vida. Até que um dia um estranho no ninho apareceu e mudou a minha história. Um homem que me deu todos os motivos para ser feliz, em todos os sentidos da vida. Vivemos a intensidade de um grande amor em sua plenitude, e juramos amor eterno um pelo outro.

Sesshoumaru foi meu amor, meu amigo, meu cúmplice, meu parceiro, meu tudo mais do que posso imaginar. Tivemos uma vida abençoada, posso dizer que fomos completamente felizes até o fim das nossas vidas. Éramos dois velhinhos de cabelos brancos rodeados de nossos filhos, netos, bisnetos, trinet chegamos a até mesmo a conhecer nosso primeiro tetraneto que recebeu o nome dele. Ele ficou feliz com a homenagem, de saber que um descendente dele tinha o mesmo nome que o dele.

A vida de um ser humano tem um conceito muito amplo e muito diverso. Faz parte de um processo de um espaço de tempo entre a concepção e a morte. Da condição de uma pessoa que nasce e morre, e daquilo que faz com que um ser esteja vivo. A vida é um processo contínuo de cada ser. Não é diferente para ninguém, e assim como um dia a vida começa, um dia, ela também acaba. E foi assim com o meu amado. Quem na vida não desejou que a morte não existisse, para que o ser amado nunca morresse, e vivesse para sempre ao seu lado? Eu sou como estas pessoas. Quando me vi sem ele, tive este desejo.

Meu Sesshoumaru partiu deste mundo no primeiro dia de outuno nos seus completos cem anos de idade. E ele foi um homem feliz, abençoado, realizado, e infinitamente amado. Desde o primeiro dia que o conheci, senti que havia encontrado a pessoa que me completaria, com quem eu teria a completa felicidade, mesmo em meio a tristeza, pois nessa vida nada é perfeito. Mas mesmo assim, ouso dizer que ele foi alguém que sempre sonhei ter ao meu lado, que nas minhas horas de tristeza, me consolaria. A pessoa que me entenderia e também me faria ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Digo que com ele vivi tudo o que foi verdadeiro. Isso fez eu me apaixonar por ele a cada dia, me fazendo sentir que ele realmente era tudo que faltava em minha vida. Eu sofri muito com a partida dele, a tristeza invadiu ao meu coração e a minha alma. Chorei até secar todas as minhas lágrimas.

Ele foi meu amor, meu amigo, meu cúmplice, meu parceiro, meu tudo mais do que posso imaginar. Ele foi meu hoje, o meu amanhã, o meu futuro, meu eterno amor, ele foi minha razão de viver.

Sesshoumaru foi a pessoa que nasceu destinado para me encontrar. E eu nasci para amá-lo, como certa vez jurei , e assim foi, até o último dos meus dias.

 ***FIM***


End file.
